Who is Sebastian Smythe?
by Alter Alyce
Summary: Barry Allen has been bullied for years. It has gotten too far, and he decided he needed a break. A series of unfortunate events lead him to Westerville Ohio. And a new name and a new life. Will this help him heal, or will he become someone he's not. Flash(2014) and Glee Crossover. T for Language
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"<em>We are now boarding flight 1AD3844 for Westerville, Ohio"<em>

Joe gets on his feet and starts to help me with my backpack when Iris grabs me in a hug.

"Ouch" I winced as she squeezed me and me slinged arm a little too tightly.

"sorry, Barry" she said apologetically loosening her grip. "I'm just going to miss you soon much."

"I'll miss you too, Iris" I said wrapping my good arm around her.

"Ready to go, Barry?" Joe asked as he helped me with my backpack.

"As I'll ever be."

"Just remember, if you need us we are just a phone call away." he said "If this arrangement doesn't work we can always find another way."

"It's okay, Joe" I reassured "I'm going to be fine. I promise if anything goes wrong I'll call."

He then wraps me in an embrace being extremely careful with my arm.

"Take care of yourself, alright buddy."

"I will." I said as I head towards the plane. I showed the attendant my boarding pass and she helped me get to my seat.

"Alright, there?" the flight attendant asked.

"Yes, thank you." I said smiling at her.

"Well, just call if you need help." She said.

"Okay." I replied and she patted my shoulder and went back to the front to help another person with his luggage.

At least she was nice enough to help. This probably doesn't happen often. A sixteen year old boy riding alone on a plane with a broken arm. But that is probably no weirder than finding a man who can jump over a speeding car.

The strength a normal person's legs are able to gain within that time period is impossible.

And I am going back into nerd mode.

My life has been… well crap. My mother was murdered in front of me five years ago. And my father was blamed for her murder. Even with an eye witness, he was still blamed for her murder.

I mean whatever happened to 'children never lie'. I need to prove my father's innocence. But for now I have my own problems to face. Mainly bullies.

And Joe, my foster dad, thought that it would be good for me to go to my Uncle Alan's for a while. A break from everything. And since I am going to be in the cast for about half my summer vacation I might as well go there earlier.

Alan Smythe is my mom's brother. He is a well known lawyer in Ohio. He was there in my mom's funeral. And he helped dad's case. But even he couldn't help with unnatural almost nonexistent evidence. He did offer to adopt me five years ago. But I insisted that I wanted to stay in Central City.

I couldn't leave Iris. She's my best friend. So Uncle Alan took over the financial parts of my schooling, and was named as my guardian but Joe as a proxy. And of course he insisted that I visit him often.

The seatbelt sign flashed and we were ready for takeoff. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

~()~

"Cousin Barry!" a familiar voice exclaimed. I turned and saw a familiar blonde haired kid waved. Uncle Alan and my cousin were standing there by the gate.

I started walking towards their direction.

"Barry Allen." Uncle Alan said holding my shoulders and looking me over. "Wow. You've grown so much since the last time I saw you."

"Hi Uncle Alan." I said with a smile. Then leaned as he grabbed me into an embrace. After my uncle let me go a little girl attacked my legs.

"Hey, Lily!" I said wrapping my good arm around my six year old cousin.

"We are going to have so much fun, now that you're here!"

"Of course, we are." I said to my cousin.

"Come, Lily." Uncle Alan said. "I'm sure Barry is tired. From the flight. Let's go home."

I fixed the strap of my backpack on my shoulder as my uncle's driver took the luggage. Hopefully this trip would be a great break.

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope you like it :P<strong>

**I absolutely LOVE Sebastian Smythe in Glee and Barry Allen from Flash(not just because the actor is very cute and he's like my celeb crush hehe) So i thought why not try to connect everything together **

**This is my first Fanfic under this name, fandom and genre. I used to write ff's but not under these genres and I can't use my old account...cus well it would be totally weird because this is an overall new topic and it would be weird to put it in the same account. Plus i dont remember my password...heheh **

** So please tell me what you think :))**

**PlEaSe ReViEw :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>On the ride home to Uncle Alan's house, Stacy started to bombard me with questions.<p>

"What happened to your arm?" she asked with her childlike innocence.

She placed her small hand on my casted arm. I placed my hand over hers and wrapped my fingers over her tiny hand.

"It's nothing big." I said. "I got hurt before I came here. But the doctor said I could take it off in a few weeks."

"It must be a really big cut if you need to put that big band-aid." Stacy said her eyes sad.

"It was." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "But I am fine. Don't need to worry too much about that. What I want you to worry about now." I ruffled her hair. "Is what fun things do you want to do while I am here."

Her eyes brightened as she started talking about- her playmate.

"You're going to love Jamie." She said "She has very pretty blonde hair that is a lot like my doll. And she's so nice. She has an older sister and her sister is nice too. Her sister Jasmine brought us to the park with this boy who Jamie says is her boyfriend. They brought us to the park and we ate ice cream and played at the swings."

"I'm sure we are going to have fun with your friend." I chuckled at my cousin's antics.

"Why didn't you bring your girlfriend?"

"What?" I stammered. I could feel my face flush.

"The pretty girl with the really fluffy hair."Stacy explained. "The girl you live with in Center City."

"Central City." Uncle Alan corrected. "Stacy , Iris is Barry's friend. She's like his Jamie."

"But Iris is a girl." Stacy claimed. "Why would Barry's best friend be a girl? They can't play dolls together. Barry's a boy."

"Iris is Barry's classmate." Uncle Alan explained. "They met at school like you and Jamie. And your friend Josh."

"Josh isn't my friend." Stacy protested crossing her arms. "He's a boy. He's weird."

"Well, I'm also a boy." I pointed out. "Do you think I'm weird?"

"No." Stacy said looking insulted that I would suggest it. "That's different. You're like my big brother. Why would I think you are weird."

"Well that is how Iris and I are." I explained. "She's like my sister."

"Oh." She said her eyebrows scrunched together in thought. "Then who do you like better?"

"What?"

"Well you said she is like your sister too. You can't have more than one favorite sister." She explained. "Who is your favorite me or Iris?"

"Of course, you are my favorite girl." I reassured my young cousin. "No one would come between us."

"Pinky promise?" she asked holding out her pinky. I wrapped my finger around her tiny pinky.

"I promise."

"We're home!" Stacy exclaimed as the car started to drive through the gate of the Smythe estate.

The Smythe Estate is a large elegant building in a gated community. Like most buildings in this community, it has its own gate and driveway. The building itself is a perfect example of a modern mansion. The house has metallic brown and gold. And three floors tall and about a dozen or so rooms.

Stacy practically dragged me out of the car in excitement. I barely had time to grab my backpack before I was hauled into the doorstep.

She was bouncing on her feet waiting for Uncle Alan to open the door.

"Stacy, please calm down. I'm sure there is time for you to play with Barry tomorrow. For now I think it's time for Barry to settle in and we can have some dinner." Uncle Alan said leaving no room for complaints.

"Okay" Stacy said slightly subdued.

"Why don't you help me unpack, Stace." I suggested.

"Really?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. "I need some help moving things with only one arm."

"Can I, daddy?" she asked looking at Uncle Alan with pleading eyes.

"Fine." Uncle Alan conceded.

"Yay!" Stacy exclaimed. Then proceeded up the staircase.

"Barry, your room, is the same one from last time, you remember which one?"

"The one across Stacy's." I remembered.

"I'll have someone bring up your luggage in a while." Uncle Alan said then his phone started ringing. He looked into the screen. "I need to get this. Make yourself at home."

"Okay." I said, climbing up the stairs after Stacy.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>One Week Later…<p>

"Barry!"

I groaned into my pillow and pulled the other one over my head.

"Barry!" my cousin exclaimed barging into my room. She jumps on the bed and starts shaking me. "Come on, Barry. It's breakfast time!"

I opened an eye and peeked through the pillows and looked at the clock. "It's too early, Stace!"

"It's nine!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's too early."

"Come on, Barry!" she said shaking me more violently. "If you don't wake up now, we can't eat breakfast. And if we don't eat breakfast, we can't go to Jamie's house. I told Jamie about you and she and her sister are both excited to meet you."

I groaned. "Fine." I said looking up at Stacy who was now sitting on my stomach.

"Great, now it's time to get up or you might sleep again."

"Stacy."

"Yes, Barry." She said smiling at me.

"Can you please get off me first?"

"Oh right." she said jumping off me and running out the door. "Go get dressed!"

I shook my head at my cousin's antics. Hanging out with her feels like having a little sister of my own. I was an only child; my parents didn't want to have a really big family. Or I don't think they did.

I took out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed towards the bathroom. After changing and brushing my teeth I went down to find my high strung cousin.

~()~

After breakfast, I brought Stacy to her best friend's house. She had a play date with Jamie. And she was just bouncing with energy. Uncle Alan gave me the directions to her friend's house and told me we should be back by lunch.

Thankfully the house was just five houses down from the Smythe's. I love my cousin and all but I'm afraid to lose her if the place was farther than it was.

We stopped in front of her friend's house and Stacy insisted that she wanted to ring the doorbell. With difficulty I lifted her high enough for her to ring the door bell.

A girl around seventeen years old opened the door.

"Jasmine!"

"Hi Stacy." She said greeting my little cousin. "And who's this?"

"This is my cousin, Barry." Stacy said.

I offered her my hand. "Hi, I'm Barry Allen."

"Jasmine Martin." She said shaking my hand. "Come in."

She lead us into the siting room. It reminded me a lot of Joe's living room back in Central City. It had this homey feel. There were small tables that were filled with pictures and souvenirs from travels even some toys. There was a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall that was playing a movie which I didn't recognize, a long couch seated in front of it. On the couch was another teenager.

He had pale skin, jet black hair and slanted brown eyes. He sat with a little girl, who looked like a younger version of Jasmine, on the long couch. The little girl was talking animatedly to the teen while he just smiled at what she was saying. The little girl turned and her blue eyes brightened.

"Stacy!"

Stacy swiftly went to her friend and they started playing animatedly.

"Hey." the teen said "I'm Wes. You must be Barry. "

"Hi. "

"Stacy couldn't stop talking about you."Wes said smiling

"That's a lie."Stacy protested

"Don't worry, Stace" Wes said "I'm just joking."

She pouted anyways and started plotting with Jamie.

"So Barry where are you from."

"Central City" I said "I'm visiting over the break."

"Just you?" Wes asked an eyebrow raised "Aren't you a little young to ride the airplane alone?"

"I'm sixteen."I told him "I can ride the plane along with parental consent but since Uncle Alan is my 'official' guardian..."

"What happened to your parents?"Jasmine asked with worry in her eyes.

I turned to look at the two kids playing. "It's... Complicated"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Wes looking kindly at me.

"It's okay. We're not going to ask any more if you are uncomfortable." he said "but I do need to ask. What happened to your arm?"

"Bullying gotten a little too far."I muttered.

"Sorry"

"It's okay. They can't hurt me while I am here."

"You could always stay here in Ohio."Jasmine said "there are some really good schools here. You could stay with Alan."

"Most schools don't bother bullying cases unless it's life or death."

"There's Dalton."

"And what is Dalton?"

"Dalton Academy" Wes explained "it's where I went to school. It's an all boys school and we have a zero tolerance policy on bullying. "

"I don't know."I said "I don't think in I can just leave Central City. Besides, the r sad this girl... "

"Ah." Wes said understanding. "That's up to you though. I want to introduce you to some of my old friends in Dalton though. In case you change your mind. "

"Sure" I said. "Maybe later."

"Well I have to head home."Wes said. "But I'll be back later."

"Okay" Jasmine said as Wes gave her a kiss to the cheek.

"Bye girls." he said then turned to the girls. "See you later, Barry."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I didn't expect much views from this story (since i only saw like three others) But i really didnt expect reviews thanks for that :))<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>After a lot of protests, I managed to convince my cousin to head back home.<p>

I can't help think of what Wes and Jasmine had said. Would it be better I go went to a different school? I mean bullying was bad. But it wasn't that bad. At least I don't think it is.

"Hey Barry?"

"Yes Stacy?"

"Why did bad kids hurt you?"

I froze. "Where did you hear that?"

"Jamie asked Jasmine about you arm and said that you said bad kids hurt you. " she asked rather affronted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

We stopped waking and I knelt down so I was looking at her eye to eye. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, Stace. I don't want them to hurt you. These guys they are big bullies. And they are mean. If you got hurt because of me... Well I can't let them hurt my favorite girl. Right? "

"Yeah," she said "But I can take care of myself, I am a big girl now."

"Yes, you are" I reassured her. "But I am still like big brother, right? "

"Of course"

"Then it is my job to keep you safe." I said. "Come on. It's time to head home. It's lunch time and after you need to have a nap."

"But I don't want to take a nap."

"But if you don't take a nap, we won't be able to go to the park with Jamie and her sister later." I reminded her. "Remember what your dad said?"

"Yeah" she groaned but either way held my hand as we headed back to Uncle Alan's house.

* * *

><p>After making sure that Stacy was fast asleep, I headed towards my room and started up my laptop. I had promised Iris that I would chat with her as often as I could.<p>

I signed into Facebook and started scrolling through my feed as I waited for Iris to sign in. Nothing much interesting happens in Facebook anyways. Just the usual pictures and reposts. But one post caught my attention.

_Jonny Lopez: I'm tired of this! I hope you all are happy!_

This can't be good. I clicked on his name and saw his profile. I was immediately greeted with obscene post from some of the same bullies that broke my arm and tormented me for years.

"What the…"

_Stay in the Closet, F*ggot_

"Oh, no…"

I immediately took out my phone and scrolled to Iris' number. She picked up the phone after the fourth ring.

"Barry?"

"Iris!" I said panicked. "What happened to Jonny?"

"Jonny?" she asked. "Jonny who?"

"Jonny Lopez." I exclaimed. "My lab partner, sharp as a whip, but very sensitive."

"Barry, why are you shouting?"

"Are you online?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Check his Facebook. And please call your dad check his house. I think there's something wrong."

"Okay," Iris said reassuringly. "Calm down. Look, ill call my dad, I'll text you what happens. But calm down, everything is going to be fine."

"Okay."

"Bye Barry."

"Bye Iris."

I held my phone in my hands. Hopefully my instincts are wrong this time.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Barry." Wes said sitting beside me as I watched Jasmine play with the girls. I am still new to this 'playdate' setting so I spend most of my time just sitting it out in the sidelines. Besides, chasing six year old girls on the playground with a broken arm is a very dangerous thing to do.<p>

"Hi." I said with my phone in my hand.

"You know." Wes interjected. "A phone works both ways." I stared at Wes blankly. "Call her."

"Oh, it's not that." I protested. "A good friend of mine…well he's …Well I don't really know what happened to him. But…"

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I know of."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be worrying crazy here a hundred or so miles away." Wes countered. "Tell me."

"My friend, Jonny." I said. "He's …well let's say he's having confused sexuality."

"Okay. In the closet or not?"

"What?"

"I have good friends that are gay." He explained. "The term 'closeted' is the one they used if they are not really comfortable with people knowing they are gay."

"Well, I am not really sure if he's gay or not." I explained. "But I guess that someone from school found out. And well… I'm worried for his safety and for mine."

"I don't follow."

"Well, let's just say that my school has the most cruel and abnormal Neanderthals known as teenagers."

"It's going to work out." Wes reassured placing a hand on my shoulder.

"How would you know?"

"I just do." he said with a smile. "But if it doesn't turn out well." He gently pried my phone off my hands and started typing his number in. "You can talk to me."

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He looked up and saw someone coming towards us. "Come on, I want to introduce you to someone."

He pulled me to my feet and waved at a figure walking around the park. "Thad!"

Thad turned and waved back at Wes. He started to walk towards our direction. Thad has short carefully gelled brown hair and large almost childlike eyes. He was about five foot nine. But his large sweatshirt made him look shorter. If only that would work for me, but all it does is make me look even more long and awkward than how much I already am.

"Thad." Wes said. "This is Barry, Barry this is Thad."

"Nice to meet you Barry." Thad said holding out his hand but eyeing my casted arm.

"You too."

"So Barry, you're the Smythe kid right?"

"Well, not exactly." I said. "I am a Smythe kid just not Alan Smythe's kid."

"Ah," Thad said "But either way. Welcome to Westerville, Ohio."

"Thanks." I said.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Thad asked then smirked. "I'm sure that living in Ohio has bound to start to get boring with just Wes here for company."

Wes scoffed then lightly punched Thad on the shoulder. "Like you are any more fun."

"Well, I probably am more fun than you are." Thad said smirking. "Niff said so."

"Niff isn't a good source of reliable information." Wes replied.

Thad looked at me from head to toe. "You can probably pass off as a eighteen. Has Wes at least taken you to Lima Bean?"

"I am sixteen."

"Close enough." Thad said "Meet me and Wes here tomorrow around two."

"Where are we going?"

"Lima Bean." Thad said.

"Thad, I can't leave my cousin."

Thad then dragged me towards the girls. "Hey, girls."

"Hey, Thad." Jasmine said while Jamie and Stacy were on top of the slide.

"Hi Barry!" Stacy waved from the top of the slide. "Hi Thad!"

"Hey Stacy!" Thad waved back. "Would you come here for a moment."

"Sure!"

She slid down and skipped over to us.

"Would you mind if I borrow Barry tomorrow afternoon?"

She looked at Thad then at me with suspicious eyes. "Why?"

"Wes and I are going to bring Barry here to Lima Bean for some fun."

"Okay." She said after hesitation. "But if you hurt him..."

"Don't worry little lady, " Thad said wrapping an arm around my shoulder "we'll take good care of him. "

* * *

><p>The next morning, I got a text from Iris.<p>

_Barry, call me asap _

I scrolled to her name and pressed call.

"Barry " Iris' voice said she sounded like she was crying.

"Iris what happened. "

"Jonny " she cried "as soon as I told my dad, he went over to Jonny's place. They found him dead, Barry."

I could feel my blood turn cold. This couldn't be.

"No... "

"Barry, I'm sorry. I know he was a good friend. "

"His parents? "

"His dad found him. " she said "they were too late. His mom is devastated. " .

"When's the funeral? " I asked

"His parents are making it private so the media won't bombard the funeral. Just his family members were called. I don't even know where he's being buried. "

"I can't believe it." I muttered as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Are you going to be okay , Barry "

"I...I need some tome go think "

"Okay. " Iris said solemnly " I'll call you in a while to check on you okay? "

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye, Barry "

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING <strong>

**And SUPER THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :D **

**I'm not sure when I could update hopefully tomorrow :P I am also thinking of a plot for Glee story. again Sebastian :P i love the bad ass characters :D So yeah i am working on that and hte fact that I may have schoolwork to get to by next week and i have barely started my reading that is due on monday :P**

**Hope you liked it **

**Please leave me a Review :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>I don't know how much time has passed. But I know I missed the meeting with Wes and Thad. But sadly I couldn't care less.<p>

I sat on the bed with my facebook page opened. I stared at the screen. This cannot be happening.

Someone knocked on the door. Or at least one think there was because I Thad and Wes suddenly entered.

"How did you get in here?" I asked stoic.

"Your cousin called."Wes said "she said I quote 'Barry is crying and he needs a hug but he won't let me hug him.'"

I raised an eyebrow "So she called you to give me a hug?"

"No she called us to try to snap you out of it." Thad said "so what's got you so agitated?"

Thad snatched my laptop from my bed and looked at the screen. His eyes widened and stared at me in shock and a twinge of anger.

"Are these the same, bastards that broke your arm." Thad whispered darkly.

I shook my head. "Those are my friends."

Wes looked at me with disbelief looking at the screen then back to me. "No offence, Barry, but you have a very poor choice of friends."

"_Join Fagonny in the closet? Go die in a well."_ Thad asked in disbelief. "For someone so nice, you have very crappy friends."

"Looks like the bullies did find a new way to embarrass me." I muttered. "those are the bullies'. The one bellow that don't involve death threats are my friends'."

Both Wes and Thad exchanged a glance then started scrolling down my profile. Wes violently closed the laptop. Thad took the laptop and Wes grabbed my arm and proceeded to pull me out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to meet with your uncle."

"I don't want to bother him with a personal issue, Wes."

"If it's possible your life could be threatened is that still a personal issue?"

"If it's as shallow as bullying it is."

Thad simply left the room with my laptop in his hand.

"Where is he going?" I asked looking at Wes who shrugged.

"I can't read minds."

It wasn't long until Thad returned with Uncle Alan in tow. He looked solemn. Unlike how my lawyer uncle usually is.

"What happened, Barry?"

"I don't know what you mean?" I said.

"I know you're smart, Barry." He scolded. "Don't play dumb. Not at this. Why are those kids posting this things."

"A friend did suicide." I said. "It's not a big deal."

"It is when your life is in danger." Uncle Alan scolded. Wes gave me this look that said 'I told you so'

"It's not that bad." I said. "They're just some kids bullying."

"You said the same thing, last time we were video calling and you had a black eye." Uncle Alan claimed. "And you came back with a broken arm."

"That's just bullying taken a little too far." I said.

"And how far are you expecting this to go?"

I just stared at Uncle Alan. He was worried, very worried.

"I'm going to talk to Joe about this." Uncle Alan announced. "We will figure this out, Barry. I will speak for Joe and I, possibly even Iris, when I say that I will not let this get too far. Not if we could prevent it."

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>The pair brought me to Lima Bean. Saying that I needed to cool off. Thad suggested the none fat Mocha Frap. And we found ourselves a table by the corner of the room.<p>

"Why did you have to tell my Uncle?" I asked Thad.

"It was hitting you rather hard, Barr." Thad pointed out.

"Our school although is a prestigious and rather expensive private school, there is a reason so many kids transfer to Dalton." Wes said. "We have a zero tolerance bullying policy."

"I know." I said "You told me."

"So we have a lot of transferees." Thad said. "Most either physically traumatized by public school bullies like yourself…"

"I am not traumatized."

"Or threatened." Wes finished. "In Dalton, students are safe."

"I don't need to transfer." I insisted. "I am fine. Central City is safe."

"I don't think you are thinking clearly." Thad said. "A bunch of teenage boys want to kill you Barry. Your so called friends are threatening your life. And if they don't try to kill you, you'd be a social pariah."

"I have Iris."

Thad violently slammed his hand on the table

"And don't you think this will affect her too." Thad demanded. "This is serious Barry, these kids, they are ruthless. If they can push a teenage boy, a closeted one at that, to kill himself within a few days, how much damaged do you think you could be affected within three more years."

"I can't just suddenly transfer to Dalton." I protested. "I belong in Central City. I can't just up and leave."

"It doesn't have to be Dalton." Wes said. "It can be anywhere else. Just not back to your old school. Personally, I think you should go to Dalton. Not because it is my alma mater but because there you have help."

"And you have friends." Thad said holding my hand. "Think about it."

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>"Barry." Uncle Alan said knocked then opened on the door. "We need to talk."<p>

"Of course." I said sitting up placing my phone to the side. "What's up."

Uncle Alan sits beside me on the bed. "Joe and I were thinking, and we think it would be best if you finish your high school here in Ohio."

"What?" I said suddenly on full alert. "Why?"

"Iris has revealed some rather disturbing news about what's happening around the neighborhood. The bullying is getting a bit too far." Uncle Alan said. "Our bodies can only take so much, Barry. I don't like seeing you all patched up."

"Uncle Alan…" My uncle grabbed me in an embrace.

"You are so much like your mom." Uncle Alan said solemnly. "I love my sister, Barry. And I lost her. I can't lose you too."

**Short chapter...hehe**

**I was watching "A Mother's Nightmare" and ...yeah it was AWESOME i love Psycho Horror movies. Grant Gustin is a GREAT actor :D **

**So yeah :P **

**I know i am going a bit fast in this story. But i REALLY cant wait until Dalton. :P and i cant just jump over everything. But i did start on the reaction story i wanted to make the "What if (insert Glee Character here) found out Sebastian was Barry" story :P **

**Anyways PLEASE REVIEW :D **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to see mom!" Stacy exclaimed as she threw different clothes in my direction.<p>

I tried to explain to my six year old cousin that having your sixteen year old boy cousin help you pack is probably not the best idea. But she just waved me off. And I didn't have the heart to argue with her.

So I was stuck with a semi-filled suitcase trying to refold her clothes and pack them in. (Thankfully without the cast, I was de-casted the day before)

Aunt Adalene, Uncle Alan's wife and Stacy's mom, is a tall, beautiful and elegant woman. I can understand how Uncle Alan, probably one of the most stiff and kill joy teenager of his time, fell in love with her. Aunt Adalene is a very high spirited and very compassionate person. She managed to soften up my uncle. Which turned him to the lovable man he is now.

She is a born half French half American. From my understanding, they met in college here in America and they got married after college. Aunt Adalene went back to Paris when her mother got sick last year to take care of her. And she got a job in fashion design so she stayed there few months.

And this break we are going to Paris and Stacy is ecstatic. The trip itself was a week away and Stacy was already packing.

"Barry?" Uncle Alan asked opening the door into Stacy's room. he studied the surroundings and raised en eyebrow. "What are you two doing?"

"Packing for Paris." Stacy stated. "We are going to need clothes when we go there."

Uncle Alan gave me a look like he was close to laughing. I just shrugged.

"Stacy, the trip is next week."

"But Daddy" Stacy said. "If I don't pack now I will forget and I don't want to go to Paris naked!"

I had to hold back a chuckle on my cousin's trail of thought.

"Don't worry, Stace." Uncle Alan chuckled. "Barry and I won't let you forget. But I really need to borrow Barry for a moment."

"Why does everyone want to borrow my Barry?" Stacy pouted crossing her arms.

I grabbed my cousin in a hug. "Don't worry, Stace. You're always going to be my favorite girl. But I need to talk to your dad, so you can be my favorite sister."

"Really?" she said perking up. "You're going to be my brother? You're going to stay here?"

"I was planning on letting Barry stay here for a year or two." Uncle Alan said

"Then go talk!" Stacy said practically pushing me and Uncle Alan out of her room. For a six year old girl, she was pretty strong. "Barry can help me pack later tomorrow."

She closed the door on us leaving me and Uncle Alan in the hallway. We both laughed at my young cousin.

"Come on, Barry." He said. "Let's continue this conversation in my office."

* * *

><p><strong>~()~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I finished fixing the guardianship papers." Uncle Alan explained. "And you may continue to use your father's name or you could change your last name to your mother's maiden name."<p>

I wrung my hands nervously. "I was talking to Iris earlier. The bullying in my old school became really…bad."

"Yes. Joe mentioned the same thing."

"I don't really want to change my name." I said. "My father is innocent. I bear no shame with sharing his name."

"I understand, Barry."

"But…"

"But?"

"But, my name has a trail at the moment. If I transfer and they would learn of what happened with Jonny. I might have a repeat of what happened in Central City." I explained.

"What do you suggest?" Uncle Alan clasped his hands in front of him perching his elbows on the table.

"Is it possible for me to change my name?" I asked. "Totally, while I am here in Ohio. Like an alias."

"I could possibly pull some strings." Uncle Alan said. "Do you need your name to change permanently or just until the issue dies down."

"Until I finish high school." I said. "Since I might finish it here in Ohio."

"Why don't we clear this up a bit?" Uncle Alan said "Would you be open for me to adopt you? You are two years away from legal age. And it would make the name change much easier to arrange."

"I don't mind." I shrugged. "If it would make it easier and if I can change my name back after I graduate."

"I'll see what I can do." Uncle Alan said. "But for now, just think it through. We have a week before our trip to Paris. If you want to go through with the name change you need some time to get used to it."

"I'll think about it." I promised.

* * *

><p><strong>~()~<strong>

* * *

><p>Thad, Wes and I were again in Lima Bean. Which I still question why we voluntarily drive two hours to Lima all the way from Westerville just for coffee. But I am not driving, and coffee's pretty good so I cant really complain much.<p>

"Are you sure about this Barry?" Wes asked. "I support with the transfer here to Westerville but are you sure about your name change?"

"Well, I have like two to three years left of my high school." I said. "It's more like…an intervention."

"I have to agree with Barry here." Thad said. "Remember Blaine? The Sadie Hawkins from hell. That left his self esteem to nearly none existent."

"Blaine?"

"Blaine Anderson." Wes said. "He's a friend. He's with us in the Warblers."

"And what are the Warblers."

"The Warblers is the Glee club in Dalton." Wes explained. "In Dalton, we don't have much problem with social hierarchy in terms of students, since most kids there are rich kids. But the Warblers are well known and are in the top like how normal schools would treat football players."

"And having the Glee club at the top makes less bullies compared to normal schools. And the fact that we have a no bullying policy." Thad said "Blaine is or was our lead singer."

"He is really going through with the transfer?" Wes asked.

"Last I heard"

"I don't follow."

"Blaine has a boyfriend." Wes explained. "said boyfriend lives here in Lima and goes to a local public school."

"Ahh" I nodded. "So basically Blaine went to this school for his boyfriend."

"Yes." Thad said. "Anyways, I have to figure out our lack of lead problem."

"I'm guessing this guy is pretty good."

"Are you kidding?" Thad asked with this day dreaming look in his eyes. "He's sex on a stick and sings like a dream."

"Thad has a little crush on Blaine."

"I do not" Thad said slapping Wes's arm looking affronted.

I chuckled. "Well I guess good luck with your manhunt."

"So where are you planning to transfer?" Wes asked.

"My Uncle's thinking of Dalton."

"And you should totally go." Thad said. "I can totally introduce you to my friends, and you can join the Warblers!"

I chuckled. "I am not too good on my feet, Thad."

"Well you can learn." Thad said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to tell the guys!"

"Whoa, there Thad. We still need to figure out the name problem." Wes said stopping Thad from texting every one of the Warblers. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Not yet." I admitted. "My cousin's been keeping me busy with her playdates."

"How about Bart? Bart Smythe." Thad suggested "It would make sense calling you Barry."

"My full name is Bartholomew." I pointed out.

"Harry?"

"Too close to my dad's name."

"Andrew." Thad suggested. "Your Uncle's name is Alan. So it would make sense."

I shook my head.

"How about a name that starts with S?" Wes suggested. "We have Stacy. And look at Jasmine and Jamie. Some parents like having name patterns. It would make some sense. And it would make your initials S.S."

"Okay, I'll bite. What name?" I asked. "Scott?"

"Seth?"

"Sebastian?" Thad suggested.

"Sebastian Smythe does have a ring to it." Wes said.

"And we could call you Bazzy, now." Thad teased.

"Sebastian Smythe." I said the name rolling through my tongue. "I like it."

"It is a rather sexy name." Thad said wiggling his eyebrow making an innuendo.

"I'm straight, Thad."

"I know that." Thad said. "I'm just teasing."

"Well then." Wes said straightening up and holding out his hand. "Hi, I am Wesley Hughes, you can call me Wes. This is my friend Thaddeus Stuart."

"You can call me Thad." Thad played along also holding out his hand.

"I'm Ba…" Wes raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm Sebastian Smythe." I shook their hands. "Nice to make your acquaintance.

"Nice to meet you Sebastian." Wes said. "And welcome to Ohio."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys :D Meet Sebastian Smythe :P<strong>

**I am REALLY loving this story hence the quick updates. It's 11:30 pm right now and it's Saturday. But i havent read any of my assignments and written my papers :P oops... So i am not sure if i will be able to update tomorrow but dont fret my friends. My schedule is very weird which left me with a three day weekend. (but two days of classes till 6pm) SO assuming i dont hit a wall known as a writer's block i will have frequent updates. :)**

**So Yeah**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5**

* * *

><p>The ride to Paris was long. Around eight hours on the plane, my cousin had already fallen asleep beside me leaning on my arm. (since she couldn't exactly reach my shoulder yet) while my Uncle was reading on her other side by the aisle seat.<p>

My cousin took the adoption rather well. In fact, she was ecstatic. She loves calling me Bazzy instead of Cousin Barry. I couldn't bear tell her that Dalton was actually a boarding school and I come home on weekends.

I couldn't help thing if this is a good idea. Then I thought of those bullies. Tony who grew even burlier than ever through puberty and was as cruel as ever. Although, I grew taller than him, it doesn't exactly help the fact that I am a lot lankier than he is.

I sighed. I looked at my cousin who was sleeping peacefully beside me.

This is going to be great. I encouraged myself. When I get back to Central City they wouldn't even recognize Barry Allen anymore.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>Aunt Adalene met us in the airport and we took her car to her family's house. I had my cousin bouncing beside me while retelling all about her friend Jamie to her mom.<p>

"Oh and when Bazzy joined us, it was more fun!" Stacy said happily "Did you know Bazzy can wiggle his eyebrows really fast?"

Aunt Adalene chuckled. "I'm sure Barry had so much fun with you girls too. Just don't try to braid his hair."

"Of course not, Mommy." She said. "Bazzy's hair is way too short to be braided. And didn't you hear mommy, Barry's Bazzy now."

Aunt Adalene ruffled her hair. "I know that sweetie, but Barry will always be Barry to me." she looked at me in the eye. "Even if he's technically like my son now."

"I like his new name." Stacy piped. "He's like the crab from The Little Mermaid."

"I'm a crab now?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Bazzy" she said reassuringly. "You are an adorable crab."

We all chuckled at her outlook. I just hope that my cousin would always keep this innocence inside her.

We stayed at my aunt's home. It wasn't as large as Smythe Mansion but it has a very homey feel to it. it was a little larger than Joe's place in Central City

The house was simpler. Three floors around a hundred square meter and a front and back yard. It looked like the typical suburban home. Which surprised me, since we were in Paris, the home of fashion and all that stuff that Thad and Iris were fawning about.

My cousin loved the front yard, there was a swing hanging on the tree branch.

"Come on, Bazzy" she said dragging me towards the swings. "There's a swing!"

Being the resident babysitter it seems, I was forced to watch my cousin on most hours. My aunt and Uncle just laughed at it and motioned me to go play with my cousin.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>My cousin and I were in the playground nearby and my cousin was having fun playing with one of the other kids on some monkey bars. And from my cousin's weird psychology of everything, she told me to go sit by the bench while watch her.<p>

"I can't be seen with my older brother all the time." She complained. "How will I make friends when they think I have a big bad teenager following me around."

I didn't want to argue with my cousin. Hence why I ended up sitting on one of the benches around the playground.

"Hey." A pretty blonde haired girl with a thick French accent said, sitting beside me a little too close for comfort. "I'm Darci."

"Hi." I said with a smile "Sebastian Smythe."

"You're so handsome." She cooed on my ear. "What is a handsome guy like you doing here in the playground?"

"I am here with my sister." I said uncomfortably.

She just chuckles.

"Okay, no need to get all nervous." She scoots away from me and I let out an involuntary sigh. "I was just playing around."

"So tell me, Seb" she said "do you mind if I call you, Seb? "

I just shrugged.

"Well then, Seb, " she asked "What is an adorable lad, such as yourself, doing all the way here, instead of at home. From the looks of it, you aren't exactly tourists. So shouldn't you be at home with your girlfriend? "

"I don't exactly have a girlfriend " I muttered

"But I am right, right?" she insisted "this is your first time in Paris, but you aren't tourists. "

"And how did you figure that out? " I asked smirking.

"It doesn't take much to figure it out. " she said with a smile. "So Sebastian are you free tomorrow afternoon? "

"Why? "

"Well, since your new here." she said "I thought you might want to go sightseeing "

"Well it just so happens that I have nothing to do tomorrow afternoon "

"Then I'll meet you here at three. " she said smiling widely

"I will see you then"a

* * *

><p><strong>Heey guys! <strong>

**Soo meet Darci one of the most influential characters in the Barry and Sebastian transformation. Forgive me if in the next few chapters I will probably be using google translate since I do not know French. :) **

**So anyways tell me what you think :)) **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>I went to the park again the next day. I met Darci there, and this time, she has company.<p>

Darci brought with her a boy. He had dark blonde hair, these bright hazel eyes and a mischievous smile. He wore what looked like a button down brown shirt, white slacks and a mustard yellow scarf.

"Hey, Sebbie." Darci said "This is my friend, Marcus. Marcus this is Sebastian."

"Nice to meet you." he said but instead of offering me his hand, he grabbed me by the shoulders and touched his cheek with mine. "Welcome to Paris."

"Thank you." I said still rather stunned by how comfortable he is. "Nice to meet you too."

He chuckled under his breath. "_m'excuser_, I forget that some boys are not used to touching."

I looked at Darci in confusion and she just chuckled at me.

"Marcus here is like one of the girls." She said. "And he is a rather…touch oriented person."

"And yet, I still beat those boys in lacrosse." He said proudly. "Do you know French, Sebastien?"

"Not much." I admitted

"Then we have a lot of work to do." Marcus said. "Darci tells me that you don't have a girlfriend. Someone as handsome as yourself cannot not have a girlfriend, or even a boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm not…"

"Of course you aren't honey." He assured which didn't really feel reassuring. "But I know I am irresistible."

"Uh…"

"Stop teasing him, Marc." Darci scolded. "He'll come out on his own time. But for now, we are going sight seing."

"Yes, Ze Café." Marcus announced dramatically with an arm around my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>~()~<strong>

* * *

><p>They brought me to this little coffee shop down town not far from the park. It actually reminded me of Jitter's, the coffee shop in Central City that Iris and I always go to. The place was packed with teens.<p>

"This is the only coffee shop in all of Paris that allows alcohol in their drinks."

"And people come here for that." Marcus said. "I for one couldn't last without my shot my mocha with a shot of gin every now and then."

"Come on, Seb." Darci said dragging me to the counter. "You need to try some of their best Latte's in town. You have not lived until you have tried their Vanilla and Cherry Latte's"

"And what else is inside that?"

"A shot of Courvoisier" Marcus said. "Don't worry the Vanilla Latte is one with the least alcohol content orders. Just enough to wake you up not enough to get you drunk."

After placing our orders, the three of us found ourselves in a booth by the corner of the café. The two didn't start drinking. In fact they were both looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Go on, take a sip." Darci coaxed. "We want to see your first reaction."

I shook my head as I took a sip. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would. It was actually pretty good. The lack of caffeine from the drink was instantly replaced by the kick of the alcohol. It sent shivers up my spine. The one that I commonly get from too much coffee.

"It's pretty good." I said placing down the cup.

"Told you." Darci said happily sipping her own drink.

"So, Sebastian." Marcus said. "Are you from here? Sebastian is not a uncommon name in Paris. Although most prefer to call themselves Bastien."

"My mom's from here."

"Well that's nice." Marcus said. "So which means we really need to help you improve your French."

"Do you do sports?"

"No." I answered. "I am too long and lanky to be playing much sports."

"Believe it or not, there are a lot of players who are what you call long and lanky." Marcus said. "Maybe Darci and I can bring you to the Lacrosse field a few blocks down it would be fun to have someone who doesn't run from the ball when I try to teach them how to play."

"That was one time!" Darci complained. "You sent it straight at my face!"

Marcus chuckled

"I really don't know…"

"Come on, Bastian." Darci said with a pouty face. One that Iris and Stacy usually use to their advantage.

Dammit.

"I really don't know how to play…"

"That's why we are going to teach you!" Marcus said. "Please!"

"Maybe." I said "I have to ask my parents first."

"Yay!" Darci said happily. "I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship"

We left the café and headed to Marcus' apartment. And Darci, Marcus and I were sprawled around the living room Marcus had his laptop out and we were just watching weird videos around the net.

"Do you have Facebook?"

"Not yet." I said.

"Not yet?" Marcus asked "Why not yet. You're like. Fifteen? Sixteen? What sixteen years old doesn't have facebook."

"The sixteen year old that was nearly beat up to a pulp." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"It's nothing." I assured. "Just a few harsh words and inappropriate violence."

"And you just let them?" Marcus demanded. "No, this wouldn't do."

* * *

><p><strong>~()~<strong>

* * *

><p>We spent a month in Paris.<p>

And within that month. Well I grew more comfortable with myself. I know I have this quick wit and sarcasm that I always use with Iris. Marcus and Darci helped me use that as some sort of defense mechanism. They tried to teach me self defense. But both Marcus and I had our asses kicked by Darci. Probably why we just worked on the verbal defense and hope that I won't have to get beat up again.

My two friends, well they are weird. Very weird. When they met my parents, well let's say it was a very unusual experience. And was rather entertaining.

Aunt Adalene loved them of course. Saying that they 'cracked me out of my shell' and were adorable. Uncle Alan was wary of them. Especially of Marcus.

Uncle Alan thought that Marcus might suddenly convert me. It took a long time of convincing for him to warm up to Marcus. He says that he didn't want his only heir turning gay on him. But of course I had to remind him of my huge crush on Iris. And reminded him that I was straight.

But Marcus still thinks I'm gay, and occasionally tries to hit on me with innuendoes here and there. He also sent me this box of hair gels and waxes. He noticed that my hair was often in my eyes and told me that I needed the change of hairstyle.

But they are probably one of the most eccentric people I've met in Paris. But considering that I had either adults or Stacy for company, it was nice to have some friends my age to hang out with.

But like all things it must come to an end. The day before I was going home, I was at the park again with Stacy. Darci and Marcus met on the bench near the playground as usual. And Marcus was bringing around a tray with three cups of coffee from Ze Café.

"One last drink before you leave. Mochachino with a shot of Courvoisier." Marcus said with a smile handing me my cup. "Are you sure you can't stay?"

"I need to get back to Westerville." I said. "But we could always video chat."

"But what would we do without you here, Bastién?" Darci asked "This Terrible Trio wouldn't be the same without you."

I smirked at their antics. "But I already enrolled to a school in Westerville."

"Ooo." Marcus said sitting beside me taking a large gulp from his cup. "You have to tell me if you scored some pretty girl there in that school of yours."

I chuckled. "I would if I wasn't attending an all boy's school."

"An all boy's school huh?" Marcus asked wiggling his eyebrow. "Thinking of scoring a hot prep school boy? When you already have all you can get right here."

"No." I responded ignoring Marcus' clear attempt at an innuendo. "It's the best school around Ohio. And I have friends there."

"Hey, if the school has a Glee club or something like that, you should join!" Darci encouraged. "You have a talent. I have never seen anyone dance like that!"

"Yeah sure." I said chuckling.

"Bazzy!" Stacy exclaimed running towards me. She practically jumped on my lap. She's been more clingy than usual. Since she found out that Dalton actually required me to return only on weekends.

"Hello there little miss." Marcus greeted taking the little girl and placing her on his lap. "How is me petit mademoiselle today?

"I'm okay." Stacy said. "We are going home tomorrow."

"Don't worry, little angel." Marcus said. "We'll still be here next year. And you visit us okay."

"Okay" she said happily. Clearly she had Marcus wrapped around her finger as well.

I looked at my watch and cursed at the speeding time. "I'm sorry guys. We have to head home. Our flight is early tomorrow and I still haven't finished packing."

"I told you to start packing last week!" Stacy scolded. "I told you, you're going to forget something."

"Sorry Stace." I said soothing my irate cousin. "I am trying to fit everything back in. But somebody decided that I needed more than a bottle of hair gel."

I looked pointedly at Marcus who just laughed.

"You'll thank me later." He said placing Stacy back on her feet.

"Take care of yourself, Bastién." Darci said hugging me tight.

"I will." I promised

"You call me when you find yourself your own pretty boy, pretty boy." Marcus teased but hugging me just as tight as Darci did.

"Sure" I laughed. Then proceeded back to my Aunt's home.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I am sorry very crappy chapter. Darci and Marcus is the basis of Sebastian and next chapter hopefully it would show more. But of course I really suck at this.<strong>

**Also forgive me I know little to no French. So any other French used here is something I got from Google Translate. **

**Random thought: Am I the only one who wanted Jon Cozart(Paint from Youtube) to be a Warbler in Glee?**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Song: Firework by Katy Perry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>The return to Westerville was rather welcoming I guess. We got to the Lima airport at around nine in the evening. And we got back to Smythe home at around midnight.<p>

Thad was already by the front door the next morning.

"Sebastian!" Thad greeted

"Thad" I said still rather groggy. "What, pray tell, are you doing here this early in the morning!"

"My new best friend is coming to Dalton after one month in Paris." Thad said. "You might forget how we regular teenagers do in high school."

"Aww, don't tell me that you missed me that much, Thad."

"Wow, Sassy Sebastian." Thad commented. "Sexy."

"Don't tell me, you are going to hit on me too." I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow. I am liking this new Barry, Sebastian." Thad complemented. "You could pass off as gay."

"Still straight, Thad."

"I know." He smiled then the smaller boy grabbed me in a hug. "Just messing with you."

"Where's Wes?" I asked. "I thought Wes would be here camping with you waiting for my return."

"Wes was going to." Thad said. "He stayed up late last night, packing for college."

"That's nice." I said. "When is he leaving though. I thought I had like a few weeks more with you guys before we have to get to Dalton."

"He's leaving next week I think." Thad said. "He's meeting with me later at Lima Bean. Later afternoon."

"Awesome."

"THAD!" Stacy exclaimed running down the steps and launching herself to Thad's arms.

"Hey there princess!" Thad said "How was Paris?"

"It was great! Mom's house in Paris was so pretty …

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>Thad and I were already seated when Wes got to Lima Bean.<p>

"Hey guys!" Wes greeted "How was Paris?"

"It was great!" I said. "I met two really good friends. Well, let's just say that I am not taking shit from anyone anymore."

"It's great seeing you out of your shell." Wes said. "Just be careful though, too much confidence might cause you to lose touch with yourself."

"I will." I said. "I'm actually thinking of joining clubs in Dalton. Any suggestions?"

"How's your singing?" Wes asked

"I'm fine. I guess." I said honestly. "I am terrible on my feet though."

Thad chuckled. "Why don't you try out for the Warblers? It's not like we do much dancing anyways."

"You have a club about birds?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"The Warblers is Dalton Academy's Show Choir." Wes explained. "Just a group of brothers singing show tunes entertaining students. And performing on stage."

"Okay, noted." I said. "Although I am not sure I'd get in. What else?"

"There are Academic clubs" Wes said. "Sports teams."

"Lacrosse?"

"Yeah" Thad said. "We have a lacrosse team. There are some Warblers who joined the Lacrosse team."

"Shot. Sorry guys I have to go." Wes exclaimed as he saw the time. "Jasmine and I have a date tonight and…"

"We don't need the details."

"What are you guys doing tomorrow night?" Wes asked. "Cuz, Breadstix is having a karaoke night, and some of the other Warblers are thinking of one last reunion before I move."

"I don't want to pry…"

"It would be great for you to meet the guys, Bas!" Thad exclaimed. "I'm sure they'll love you."

"Sure, I guess." I shrugged. "But you're driving."

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>"That's it, going home, I'm driving." I told Thad as I practically stumbled out of the car. Thad drives like someone was chasing us the whole trip. The two hour trip from Westerville to Lima took only forty five minutes with Thad behind the wheel. It was a miracle we didn't get a ticket from speeding.<p>

Thad smirked at me. "Well you wanted me to drive…and I don't let just anybody drive my car."

I groaned while Thad just laughed at my misery.

He saw some people head towards the restaurant. His face immediately brightened and he called their attention.

"Nick! Trent!"

The big boned own between the two turned and saw Thad waving enthusiastically and elbowed the other kid. The two then started to head towards us.

"Thad!" the big guy said engulfing Thad in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Trent!" Thad gasped from within his grasps.

The other kid, who I assumed is Nick, chuckled "Alright Trent, we all miss Thad, let him breath."

Trent let go of Thad and Thad was then engulfed by another hug by Nick.

"Hi." Trent said noticing me for the first time. "I'm Trent. This is Nick"

"Sebastian." I shook his hand.

"This is the new guy!" Thad said. "Wes and I met him at Jasmine's house. Jamie's playmate's cou.."

"Brother." I corrected. "Stacy is my sister."

"Stacy? Blonde haired green eyes has more energy than Jeff under a lot of coffee?"

"Yep." Thad replied. "Come on, we can get to know Bas inside. I am hungry."

The three lead me to the restaurant. The restaurant was decorated for Karaoke Night. There was this stage in the far side of the room with multiple TV screens that were directed to the stage and at the audience. We found Wes and with some other kids on a really long table near the stage. There were enough seats for about fifteen people. And there were already about ten others seated.

"You guys made it!" Wes said. "I thought you got lost or something."

"With Thad's driving, I would've just jumped out of the car and walked here. It would've been safer." I said causing the other boys around the table to chuckle.

"Don't worry, new kid whose name I don't know." A dark haired blonde said. "We are all scarred of Thad's driving."

"Hey!" Thad exclaimed. "I'm not that bad."

"Thad, honey, you made roadrunner look freaking slow." I teased. "Any faster you would've broken the sound barrier and made…"

"A sonic boom!" an olive skinned boy exclaimed excitedly. "Yes! Someone who understands!" he offered me his hand. "I'm David."

"Sebastian Smythe." I introduced myself. "So when's this party getting started?"

"Right now." Trent said getting a booklet of songs from the DJ. "Wes should start us off."

A chorus of yes and yeahs echoed around the table. Wes surrendered and took the booklet from Trent. I sat beside Thad and the dark blonde who introduced himself as Jeff.

There were a lot more boys than I expected to be in a Show Choir.

"What about you Bas?"

"Pardon?"

"What do you want to sing?" Nick repeated. "Karaoke Night isn't fun if you don't sing at least one song."

"I don't really know how to sing."

"Don't worry dude," Thad said patting my back. "You'd be great!"

"Only if you go too."

"Oh he will." Trent said. "Thad never misses Karaoke Night."

Wes climbed on stage with mic in hand as he started off his song. The Warblers cheered loudly as the alumni rocked the stage.

It was great hanging around with the Warblers. They reminded me so much of Marcus and Jonny. They were so fun loving. Must be great being in Dalton with the Zero Bullying Policy if these guys were so carefree.

"You're next Bas!" David said motioning to the stage. I told the DJ my song and climbed on the stage. The people were all looking at me expectantly but the Warblers were all cheering rather loudly.

I remember the first time Darci and Marcus brought me to this Karaoke club in Paris. The day they broke me out of my shell.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p><em>Marcus just jumped off the stage as most of the clubbers were clapping for the great performance.<em>

"_You were great Marcus!"_

"_Yeah Cus." A larger boy said with a drink in his hand and his smirk mocking. "I didn't know you had a new gayfriend. Wonderful of you to serenade him in the middle of a bar."_

"_What do you want Michael."_

"_Nothing." he said innocently "I just wanted to congratulate you and give you a little gift."_

_The larger boy dunked his cup on Marcus' head. The cold red drink was dripping down from his hair staining his clothes. _

"_Now you look just as bad as you sing." He mocked._

_I stood up and looked at the boy impassively. "Thank you for that."_

"_And who are you." _

"_Oh, I am nobody." I said with an innocent shrug. "But I do have a gift for you too."_

_I took my cold died soda and poured the whole thing over his head. After smashing the paper cup on his head, I stepped back and looked at a fuming boy._

"_What the hell?"_

"_There." I said smiling innocently at him with a cold stare. "It's Diet. You could use one you overweighed buffalo."_

_The large boy's friends just stared alternately at me then at him. He was about to throw a punch at me._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

"_Why the hell not, pretty boy?" he spat_

"_Well my dad is what you'd call a state's attorney." I said smirking. "Unless you want to spend some quality time with the rest of your clan in prison I suggest you leave us alone."_

_The larger boy was about to tackle me but the boy's friends were already dragging him out of the bar kicking and screaming._

_I turned to look at my friends Marcus who still looked like a mess was smiling at me. "That was awesome!"_

"_Thanks" I said smiling. "You alright?"_

"_I'm okay." Marcus said. "Are you?"_

"_Of course he is" Darci said proudly. "The world better watch out. Sebastian Smythe will no longer be taking shit from anybody."_

* * *

><p><em>~()~<em>

* * *

><p>I sent a signature smile at the crowd as a familiar song started to play. The same song Marcus sang that night.<p>

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<br>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<em>

_Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_  
><em>Screams but no one seems to hear a thing<em>  
><em>Do you know that there's still a chance for you<em>  
><em>'Cause there's a spark in you?<em>

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

The crowd was screaming loudly as I hit the high note. I jumped off the stage and continued singing.

I offered a girl from a random table my hand and I twirled her around making her blush.

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

I passed through the Warbler table and high fived The Warblers who were cheering as loudly as the crowd.

_Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colours burst<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>

_Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_  
><em>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<em>  
><em>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow<em>  
><em>And when it's time you'll know<em>

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

I offered my hand to another teenage girl from a random table. I placed a hand on her waist and swayed with her a few times before twirling her and guided her back to her seat.

_Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colours burst<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>It's always been inside of you, you, you<em>  
><em>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<em>

_I jumped back on Stage to finish the song._

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colours burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>Boom, boom, boom<em>  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>

I felt myself smile wider than I had in a long time. I bowed as the restaurant goers applauded and I walked back to the Warbler Table.

"Dude!" Nick exclaimed patting me hard on the back. "You said you couldn't sing."

"I couldn't." I said "Not very well."

"That was pure talent dude!" Trent said. "I haven't seen anyone make a crowd that hyped up since Blaine."

"Thanks." I said feeling like a blush was creeping in my cheeks.

The rest of the night was spent with more Karaoke, Pizza and Spaghetti.

We left the restaurant around eight at night with most of us having a two hour drive getting home. We left early but it was a great night. And on the way back I managed to convince Thad to go within the speed limit thankfully keeping me from having a heart attack inside his car.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAY NEW CHAPTER! I am loving the chapters of Bas with the Warblers. And a chapter or two more before we head off to Dalton. :D <strong>

**Darci and Marcus will have some more scenes though but mostly in Flashbacks (FLASH backs ;)) and perhaps video chats. **

**Oh! and please check out my other story "The Dalton Academy Warbler Captains" just my insites on what might've happened with the Warblers whilst everything was happening (i personally think that they should have their own Spin Off)**

**Anyways. :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>The Warblers were having one last reunion before Wes left for college. I was invited. But sadly I had to finish the last of my transfer papers for Dalton. So I opted not to go. It was time for old friends to say goodbye.<p>

Hence why I was surprised to find Wes on my front step, with…

"Is that a cage?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "You got be a pet?"

"Yep!" he said handing me the cage. I peaked inside and found birds. Not just one bird.

"Love birds?" I asked. "Aww Wes I didn't think you cared that much."

He just slapped me behind the head and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Just accept the gift, Bas."

"Thanks" I said honestly. "This is great. I'm serious though. What's with the odd breed choice of flying pets?"

"It's symbolism, Bas." Wes explained. "It's sort of an inside tradition. There's this strange magic with lovebirds. One cannot live without the other. It's like living with a partner or being inside a group. You need each other to live peacefully. I got a pair myself a long time ago. The thing with love birds, they live for about ten years if taken cared of properly they can live even longer."

"What happened to yours?"

"They're right here." Wes motioned to the cage. "These guys are like my little Warblers. I'm leaving for college. And I need someone to take care of them for me. And I thought you'd be perfect for the job."

I was left practically speechless. "W-Wow Wes. I promise to take care of them."

"Thanks Bas." Wes said wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around my new friend. In the month or so that I was here, Wes was like the big brother that I wished I had. According to Thad, he was like the big brother of all the Warblers. Trent even called him Big Brother Warbler Wes.

"I have to go. I have an early flight tomorrow." Wes explained patting my shoulder. "Good Luck, Barry."

"Thanks Wes."

* * *

><p><strong>~()~<strong>

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Stacy asked as soon as he and Dad got home. It was 'bring your daughter to work day' or at least Stacy claims it is. So she spent the day in the Law firm with Dad. I question what she would be able to do from eight to six in an office building.<p>

"Those are love birds, Stacy." I said to my sister who was staring at the birds with wide eyes. "They belong to my friend Wes. But he's going away to study and he doesn't have time to take care of them so he passed them down to me."

Dad looked at the birds then at me with a big smile. He patted me at the back. "Congratulations, Seb."

"For what?"

Dad looked at me in confusion then just shrugged it off.

"You'll figure it out." He said smiling.

"Can I please touch them, Bazzy?" Stacy asked with pleading eyes. "Pretty please?"

"Alright." I said. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay" she said practically chirping. I opened the cage and offered my finger to the birds. Both creatures perched themselves on my finger and I slowly took them out of the cage.

Stacy offered me her little finger and I placed my finger an inch away and let the birds climb on her little finger. She looked at both of them in awe as one was perched on the finger and the other was perched on her wrist.

She used her other hand to pet the little creatures on the head with gentleness that is rarely seen on a six year old.

I opened the cage again Stacy put them back.

"Thank you for letting me pet them Bazzy." She wrapped her arms around my hip.

"You're Welcome Stace."

"I'm going to miss you when you go to school." she muttered. I knelt down beside her and hugged my adoptive sister.

"Don't worry, you won't miss me that much." I said. "I'm going to be home whenever I can and we are going to have fun with Jamie and Jasmine like we did this summer. Okay?"

"Okay Bazzy." She said her head resting on the crook of my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>~()~<strong>

* * *

><p>One night I found myself in a three way call with Darci and Marcus.<p>

"So are you ready for school?" Darci asked.

"Not really." I admitted.

"Why not?" Marcus asked. "You're far away from those Neanderthals."

"Also from Iris." I muttered.

"You really love that girl, don't you." Darci said.

"Yeah."

"You're going to an all boy's school anyway." Darci said. "It's not like there are any girls to try to seduce you or something."

"If some girl does hit on you, you could always tell them you're gay." Marcus said "That always scares them away."

"Marcus, I don't look the least bit gay, do I?"

"Sorry, you kind of do Baby face." Marcus said. "You look so innocent, it's adorable."

"But they don't know that you two have already corrupted me." I joked. "And I don't like putting all that gel in my hair.

"Which I suggest you do." Darci said. "If it weren't for the fact that I don't do relationships, I would jump on you. You are hot with your hair all fixed up. If it bothers you that much, then find yourself a beard."

"How is facial hair going to help." I asked.

"Not a real beard, Bas." Marcus corrected. "A gay beard."

"And what is that?"

"Some closeted gays find some girl and pretend to be straight." Darci explained. "And the girl is what you'd call a beard. Works both ways."

"And how is that going to help me."

"Well, since you want to look the part." Marcus said. "Find some guy either make out with him."

"Eww."

"Or." Darci interjected. "Hit on him. Preferably a guy who has a boyfriend. It helps you look the part. And you don't actually have to get into a relationship."

"And it's pretty entertaining to watch."

"Noted." I said. "So what's happening there In Paris…

* * *

><p><strong>~()~<strong>

* * *

><p>My dad drove me to Dalton two days before school was going to start. The students were allowed to go to school since yesterday but the bulk of students were arriving yesterday. Most excited to meet their classmates after the break. So the school was crowded.<p>

Today however, since most students were already settled in, it was easier for me to try to find my way around.

"This is it." Dad said facing me. "Are you ready, Barry?"

"No." I admitted. "But let's do this."

He chuckled at me. "You'll do great, Bas. You have Thad and the others. And you know we are just a few miles and a phone call away. And you can always call Iris and Joe."

"I know." I said smiling. "Thanks again, Uncle Alan."

"Of course." He said. "Anything for family right?"

"Anything for family" I said with a smile.

"Now, go." He encouraged. "Have a great term."

The Dormitory is in the top three floors of the school itself. It didn't take me long to find my assigned room. I parked my luggage and put down the birdcage.

I opened the door and met a familiar face.

"Thad!"

"Hey Roomie!" he said smiling. "About time you got here."

"You knew?"

"No." Thad admitted. "but when the office told me that my roommate was a new transfer, I had a suspicion. Come on in, I don't bite."

"Much." I continued. "How else are you going to eat?"

"Haha, Very funny." he said helping me bring the luggage in. He eyed the bird cage but didn't say anything. "So how long did it take you to find the dorm?"

"Wasn't long." I admitted. "Just follow the crowd. Most of them are bound to go to the dorms."

"You get the bed on the right." Thad said "And you can hang your uniforms here." he motioned to the dresser by the right.

"Thanks."

Thad placed the bird cage on the extra bedside table that separates the two beds.

I started to unpack hanging the uniforms in the closet and my toiletries in the bathroom. The last were two framed photographs. One was of my family, way back when I was eleven. We had a family reunion. In the photo was my parents, my aunt and uncle and Stacy. Stacy was just two years old then but I had her in my arms laughing in the photo. The second one was of me and Iris. I felt guilty leaving her like that. It doesn't matter how many new friends I would meet. She'll always be my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>~()~<strong>

* * *

><p>I was looking at myself at the mirror. I was just wearing the white button up shirt and my coat and tie were still hanged at the back of the door.<p>

"Bas." Thad called from the other side of the door. "We should head down to breakfast."

"I'll catch up with you in a minute." I said. "You can go ahead."

"See you downstairs Bas."

And I heard the door close.

I stared at the mirror again. My hair was fixed the way Marcus taught me back in Paris. I looked proper and neat. But I didn't look like me. I couldn't help think of all those bullies had practically drilled into my brain.

_You can't run, Barry._

_You're too slow._

_Fight back, weakling. You can't run from us forever._

"I'm tired of running."

I slowly tied the tie around my collar and put on the blazer. Here I am not Barry Allen. Here I am Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAY OMG THANKS SOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET :D<strong>

**Now we know how Barry became 'gay' or at least how he seems that way :P I thought it would be sweet for him to pretend to be gay because he didn't like to forget about his first love. :P well that was the idea im not sure how the chapter showed it as.**

**Well this I might not be able to post a new chapter tomorrow. I am behind in my homework I have like a three to four day weekend this week and I am only cramming all of my work on the last day…woopsie hehehe**

**Anyways PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :DD**


	10. Chapter 9

**Song : It's Time By Imagine Dragons :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Dalton was different from my old school in Central City. For one, I have never expected to be attending a private school. Much more an all boy's private school. The lessons are much more challenging. Not that it bothered me too much.<p>

Just because I changed my name it doesn't change the fact that I am still as nerdy as I was back in Central City. It just meant I had to spend more time studying than before.

But it was great. I didn't have to constantly look over my shoulder watching out for bullies.

I had tried out for the Lacrosse team. And under the insistence of Thad, I am going to try out for the Warblers. I was scheduled for an audition after class during their first Warbler practice.

The bell rang and Thad was at my side.

"Hey, Bas." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Are you ready for Warbler Practice?"

"I'm not a Warbler yet Thad." I said. "I have to audition first."

"Of course you'll get in." Thad said. "You were great at Karaoke Night."

I shrugged. "Maybe."

He rolled his eyes and proceeded to drag me towards what I assumed was the Choir Room. There were voices that echoed down the hall leading towards the room.

The other boys were singing and made it sound a lot like beatboxing, Jon even made this high pitch sound that sounds a lot like a bell.

Jeff was singing lead with Trent.

_So this is what you meant  
>When you said that you were spent<br>And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
>Right to the top<br>Don't hold back  
>Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check<em>

I don't ever wanna let you down  
>I don't ever wanna leave this town<br>'Cause after all  
>This city never sleeps at night<p>

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
>I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit<br>I'm just the same as I was  
>Now don't you understand<br>That I'm never changing who I am_

Thad sang the next verse of the song dragging me into the room with him.

_So this is where you fell  
>And I am left to sell<br>The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
>Right to the top<br>Don't look back  
>Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check<em>

I don't ever wanna let you down  
>I don't ever wanna leave this town<br>'Cause after all  
>This city never sleeps at night<p>

The Warblers paused looking at me expectantly. I smiled and continued the song.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
>I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit<br>I'm just the same as I was  
>Now don't you understand<br>That I'm never changing who I am_

Jeff and Trent both wrapped an arm around my shoulder and repeated the verse with me.

Then the Warbler's voices softened for the last verse.

_This road never looked so lonely  
>This house doesn't burn down slowly<br>To ashes, to ashes_

Everyone paused then sang the last chorus together practically jumping on their feet.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
>I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit<br>I'm just the same as I was  
>Now don't you understand<br>That I'm never changing who I am_

The Warblers were all laughing and some were patting me at the back.

"Alright everyone settle down." David said standing by the table at the front of the room with Thad beside him. All the other Warblers found their seats at the surrounding couches and I was still standing in the middle of the room unsure where to go.

"Everyone, Please welcome Sebastian Smythe the newest addition to the Warbler Council."

"Congratulations, Bas." Thad said with a smile leading me towards the front of the room with them. Then he whispers. "I'll explain it all later."

"So next on our agenda…

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>"What is going on?" I asked as soon as I was left in the room with David and Thad.<p>

"The Warbler Council is consists of three Warblers who lead the other Warblers." Thad said. "We are in charge of set list, choreography, and solos."

"You may already know this but last year, Wes was our head councilor." David said. "So when he graduated, it is his job to look for his successor."

"And you think it is me."

"He gave you the love birds, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Well it is tradition in the Warblers to give a new member a real Warbler." Thad said. "Last year, as a joke of some sort, we got Wes love birds."

"It's a symbolism. Love birds live together for a long time. When one dies it is not long until the other one dies. In a team you cannot just concentrate on one person or in this case just one Warbler." David explained. "Wes entrusted you with his Warblers."

"Why me?"

"Wes has always been a great judge of character." Thad said with a smile. "He wouldn't have entrusted you to do this if he didn't think you'd be good for the Warblers."

"You knew didn't you?"

"I had my suspicion." Thad said. "We contacted Wes the other night for confirmation."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope" Thad said smirking. "Don't worry you'd do great."

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>It was Thursday night and I was in a video call with Iris. I was just about to change out of the uniform when Iris' profile picture popped out for a video chat.<p>

"Barry!" she said "You look great! Your uniform suits you."

"Thanks." I said grabbing the laptop and placing it on my lap. "So how's life in Central City? Miss me yet?"

"Of course." Iris said. "I miss having a neighbor who has explosions in his room every now and then."

"That was one time." I complained "It wasn't my fault that you managed to short circuit the motherboard that I used on our rocket after crashing it into the lake. We were lucky we managed to save your science grade and our project still won in the Science fair."

"Yeah, the solar powered rocket." Iris said reminiscing. "Well I miss having you around Barry. And you forgot the Nerd Survival Kit here at Central City."

I chuckled. "Well I haven't really seen any potential threats, yet. And there's a no bullying policy"

"So, I see that Ohio has done you good." Iris said. "I haven't seen you this hyped up in so long."

"You see me like this in a daily basis." I corrected "We lived in the same house for about four years."

"Well I haven't seen you in three months." Iris pouted. "Who knows I might convince dad to let me go to Ohio."

"Maybe." I said with a smile. "Aww, Time will fly by you wouldn't even realize I'm missing."

A knock echoed through my door. "Hey Bas! You in there!"

"Yeah, come on in." I called back both Nick and Jeff entered the room.

"Sorry, Iris I have to go see what those two idiots want."

"Sure thing Barry." Iris said with a chuckle. "Chat you soon."

"Bye Iris." I said smiling.

Niff was looking at me with this look in their eye.

"What?"

"Dude, you like her!" Jeff exclaimed. "I don't know who this Iris is but you are seriously pining."

"Aww man and to think we thought you were gay." Nick said pouting. "We were about to ask if you wanted to go to this gay bar down in West Lima. We got you a fake I.D. and everything."

Jeff handed me a I.D. that looked almost legit but the guy in the picture looks nothing like me.

"Simon Callagan?" I asked. "This doesn't even look like me."

"That's why it's a fake." Nick said. "Jeff and I have dozens of these at our room."

"So are you game?" Jeff asked. "Nick and I have never brought a straight guy to Scandals before. But I think you can pass off as gay."

"You are the third person that said that to me, within the span of four months." I commented. "I don't mind it really. I'm not homophobic or anything. But seriously? Do I look that baby faced to you? Thad keeps telling me that's probably the reason why."

"It's probably because you look too much like a pretty boy." Nick said pinching my cheeks. I swatted his hand away.

"Uh, ow?"

"So are you game or not?"

"When is this little excursion to West Lima?"

"Saturday night around seven thirty." Nick said. "Don't worry we'll get you back here before curfew and we have a designated driver. Jeff here couldn't hold down his liqueur. He just loves to dance in the bar and say that he went and have drinks."

"Hey!"

I chuckled. "Sure. I need a drink or two. But I am going home for the weekend."

"No problem you live here in Westerville anyways. Scandals isn't as far as Lima Bean."

"You have been in a gay bar right?"

"Of course." I said. "One month in Paris with a predatory gay and a rather wild chick opens your mind to a lot of stuff. Who else are going?"

"Jon and Josh." Nick thought for a moment counting with his fingers. "Thad said he might come too. David chickened out on us…"

"Did you invite all the Warblers?" I asked in shock. I knew that being in an all boys school meant there are some gay guys every now and then but I highly doubt that all of them are gay.

"No." Jeff said. "Just the guys that would seem interested to go to a bar. David and Jon likes to go drinking every now and then. Josh is bi."

"Wow."

"So I'm carpooling with you guys."

"Sure." Jeff said. "Thad's coming with since no one else wants to ride in a car with him."

"Alright." I said. "Looks like I have plans Saturday Night."

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>According to Trent, who was my current seatmate at my Trigonometry, Friday classes always end earlier than regular weekday class because most people go home for the weekend.<p>

Trent is often described being the sassy Warbler. But personally, he seemed as sweet as a teddy bear and as straight as an arrow. The boy just came up to me the first day when I met him in class. And he just started talking to me like we were old friends.

"So what are you doing over the weekend?" Trent asked as we went over the solutions on the board. We switched papers in hopes to see if the other could catch whatever we got wrong. I mean it's pair work. It's not cheating if you asked your partner to go over your share of the work.

"Probably spending some time with my sister." I said as I fixed a mistake in Trent's equation. "And Nick and Jeff invited me for a night out drinking."

"The one in Scandals?" Trent asked. "I didn't think you were the type to go out drinking in a gay bar."

I shrugged. "I don't mind it. It's something to do before work load goes overboard and buries us alive. Are you coming with?"

"Nah," Trent said waving it off. "I don't like going out drinking my body couldn't take too much hormone imbalance. I can take alcohol but never in large quantities. Not even a whole bottle of beer."

"Is that like a sickness or something did you get that checked?"

"My hormones are just simply slower than normal." Trent said. "Nothing bad about that. On the bright side I don't shave yet."

I chuckled. "Well there's that. We can't have the baby of the group to lose his touch."

Trent pushed me playfully. "You're the baby of the group, Bas."

"But you fit it so much better than I do." I commented. "You're more adorable than I am."

"Aww don't worry, Sebastian." Trent said wrapping an arm around me. "We can be the babies of the group together."

"I'm one of the newest, Trent." I said. "But don't worry we all still love you Trent."

"Aww, thanks Bazzy." Trent said. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

><p><strong>WOO New chapter<strong>

**I spent the past two days in bed cus of some stomach flu…so I had a bunch of time for my head to fly. Hehehe anyone else watch the new Flash…it was AWESOME! No spoiling**

**Random thought for this Chapter: What do you think would happen if Cooper Sheldon (Felicity's old bf (played by Nolan Gerard Funk) aka Hunter Clarington) and Barry met. Personally I think it'd be funny if they're like "I know you." To each other great idea for an Arrow and glee crossover :P perhaps a one shot :P**

**Anyways**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>"Bazzy!"<p>

My six year old sister jumped on me almost toppling me over at the front door.

"Hey there, Stace." I said hugging back my sister. "How was school?"

"It was fine I guess." she said shrugging "I wish you were there though. The other kids thought I was lying when I said a got an older brother now. They said that you can't get an older brother unless you had one for a long time. If I got one just now they said that they're my little brother. But you're too tall to be my little brother. "

I chuckled at my sister's words "Maybe one day I'll go pick you up from school and then they'll listen. I can't have other kids mess with my little sister right? "

"Right!" she agreed "So what are we going to be doing today?"

"Well I have some homework to do" I said lifting my satchel back to my shoulder. "Maybe we can work on our homework together."

"Okay!" Stacy chimed and grabbed her coloring books that were scattered around the living room. "And I know where we can go do homework. Daddy likes to let me use this room. He calls it a study room. There are a lot of books and stuff. And now that you're here we can go use it! I don't like being there alone. The books have faces and they stare at me like crazy. Come on!"

She started till race up the stairs towards the west wing of the house. I started to follow her in a calmer pace. It's great to be back home for the weekend.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>Saturday night after dinner, dad went to his office to do some last minute adjustments before his Sunday break while my sister and I went back to the study room. I was half way through my English paper when I looked at my sister. She was already knocked out on the study table. Her cheek pressed on her hand while the other held a crayon.<p>

I chuckled softly and looked at the time. It was seven pm. I should probably start getting ready. I saved my work, closed the laptop and cleaned up a bit.

Then I gathered Stacy in my arms and she leaned on my shoulder wrapping her arms around my neck as just walked there back to her room to sleep.

I placed her gently on her bed and tucked her in. She looked so calm asleep like this, so peaceful. I smiled as I thought of the time I was six. Life was so simple. Eat sleep study play.

I sighed as I walked out of her room opening her night light and turning off the lights.

I head across the hall towards my room and started looking for something to wear. I changed into a long sleeved green shirt and a faded denim jacket

The door bell rang and I grabbed my wallet, phone and keys. I left the room and ran down the stairs to find my dad answering the door.

"Hey Mr. Smythe!" Nick said as chipper as ever. "Is Sebastian around?"

"Yeah." He said letting my friends in.

"Hey Bas!" Thad said as I approached them. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Jeff and Nick went to the car and Thad went to the back seat.

"Be back before midnight." Dad said "And be careful."

"Will do." I called back as I climbed into Jeff's car.

"So boys are you ready get this show on the road."

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>Scandals was the picture of a typical bar. Then again other than Paris, I hadn't been into any bars. But Scandals was a perfect example of how a bar would look like. It was a simple brick clubhouse with these purple lights and a sign that says 'scandals' in bright baby blue letters. It was a typical gay bar.<p>

Nick and Jeff dragged us into the bar. Where a bored looking man was guarding the door and checking the IDs of the bar goers.

"You think this is going to work." I whispered to Thad

"Don't worry." Thad said "Frank mostly keeps the freaks out. He's straight so being the bouncer of a gay bar isn't exactly doing anything for him."

We handed him our fakes and he just looked at us skeptically. Then he returned our IDs and sighed.

"Enjoy your night." he said as if reading from a script.

"Thanks." I muttered

"Come on, Seb" Niff exclaimed dragging me and a calmer Thad into the bar. We found Josh and Jon already drinking.

"Hey guys about time you got here." Jon said playfully "I thought Niff finally got lost on the way to the bar."

"You wish" Niff exclaimed together.

"We took the liberty of ordering for you guys." Josh said. "As tradition, a Shirley temple for the designated driver." He handed the drink to a grumbling Jeff. "A beer for Nick." He handed a bottle to Nick. "A cocktail for Thad. And a Mojito for Bas."

"A toast boys." Jon said raising his glass. "to Brothers."

"Brothers."

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Bas!" Thad exclaimed through the loud music. "Let's dance."<p>

Thad pulled me towards the dance floor where some guys were grinding on each other. I looked helplessly at the others. Who just laughed at me.

It wasn't long until I lost Thad in the crowd. I was looking for him when a man not that much older than me grabbed my arm.

"Hey there handsome. " he flirted "Want to dance?"

"He'd love to." Thad said suddenly turning up beside me.

"Great!" he said enthusiastically then grabbed my arm and dragged me deeper into the dance floor. I sent a glare Thad's way as I was carted off.

"I'll get you for this." I mouthed before he disappeared from sight.

"I'm Chris."

"Sebastian."

Chris ended up being very nice. But that lasted for like twenty minutes until he started to grope and grind. I mean I've been to a gay bar in Paris. But this is just awkward.

"I... I have to go." I stammered and left him in the dance floor. I quickly hid in the crowd and I went to search for the others and found Josh on the counter with some guy. I went to sit on the seat on his other side.

Josh's companion said goodbye and he faced me.

"What happened to you?" noting my ruffled look.

"Inappropriate touching." I shuddered as I drowned in the bottle of beer the bartender handed me.

Josh chuckled. "The dude's probably drunk. He won't remember you in the morning. "

"Sad. He was nice too. "

Thad went over to us and noticed I was back from the dance floor.

"What happened to you? "

"The dude creeped me out."

Thad pouted "Aww I thought I found you the man of your dreams."

"More like the man from my nightmares." I murmured into my drink causing the others to chuckle. I smiled maybe hanging out in a gay bar isn't so bad.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>This week, we were working on our set list for Sectionals. I found myself in the library twenty minutes before Warbler practice with Thad and David.<p>

"We're going to have to go for a different approach without our lead." David said. "Blaine always took the lead."

"What about the other guys?" I asked. "Nick and Jeff have really great voices. How about Jon? Or Derrick. Trent can even pass off as a soprano."

"Nick can get too carried away in performance." Thad said. "He could start playing around and flirt in the crowd."

"Audience participation." I said. "What's wrong with that?"

"We never tried anything that interacts with the audience before." David commented. "It could take to our advantage. But it has to be a good song. It has to make impact."

"Jeff gets nervous and tends to stumble while dancing." Thad said. "That's what happened last year in our charity event."

"Maybe he just needs a confidence boost." I said. "Who knows he might surprise you. As good as this Blaine guy is, we can't just keep waiting for the day that he comes back to Dalton or the day he doesn't."

"How about this." David said. "We are scheduled for Sectionals in a few weeks. So we try out some songs. And we just choose from there."

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Great." David exclaimed. "We can start today. But we need to inform the flock."

It wasn't long until the Warblers started filing into the library. As soon as the last of the Warblers came into the room, David called the attention of the flock.

"Hey guys, so as we all know Sectionals is a few weeks away. And the Council has decided a new idea for creating our set list. Warbler Sebastian," he called my attention taking me by surprise. "Would you do the honors of explaining."

"Uh, Sure." I said going to the middle of the room where David was standing. "Okay, so this time we play by our strengths. We are all talented in this group why else would we be a Warbler. For the next two weeks. We just wing it."

"Wing it?" Jon asked "Seriously?"

"Seriously." I said. "Performing is supposed to be having fun. We can't all back up for just one person. We all have our strengths and the idea is for us to vote on the best. We list down some of our performances this next few weeks and we vote on which could be a good idea for Sectionals."

"Isn't it a bit of a gamble?" Sander said. "Last year we always had specific set list and we auditioned for solos."

"This is similar." I said. "I know I am new here I don't know how the Warbler's dynamic works. But what I know is that this is a brotherhood. I feel that it isn't good for us to keep reminiscing the past of older Warblers. We follow their footsteps but we are not required to follow them exactly their way. We need to mark our own names in Warbler history. Everyone deserves that chance. And this is our chance everyone's."

"I think what Sebastian is trying to say." Thad interrupted. "Is that we should just have some fun. Our performances here are just as good as our performances on stage. Why can't we bring that from the Library to the audience?"

"Thad, we are not all confident enough to take the stage." Josh said. "Not as confident as we are here."

"I think it's a great idea." Nick said "It could be great."

"And I know a good song to start us off." Jeff said with a smirk towards Nick.

_Ooooh, _

Everyone joined in I found a seat by the arm of the sofa. And Nick led the song. David, and Jeff were dancing back up with him and Trent and Jon were joining in the side.

_Ooooh_

_Uptown girl (Uptown Girl)  
>She's been livin' in her white bread world (White bread world)<br>As long as anyone with hot blood can(Hot blood can)_

I noticed a teen at the door frame. He wasn't in a Dalton uniform. But looked at home in the library. He wore a striped sweater over a high colared shirt and a bowtie with grey slacks to match. He was handsome. He gave off this chill happy schoolboy feel that Thad always had. I have a feeling I know who this guy is.

_And now she's looking for a downtown man (Downtown man)  
>That's what I am<em>

Nick broke off the group and started to circle the sofa.

_And when she knows what  
>She wants from her ti-i-i-me<em>

Everyone started to come together in the side. I watching by the door. _  
>And when she wakes up<br>And makes up her mi-i-i-nd_

I looked at Blaine who had this longing look on his face. I put on a killer smile and walked towards him singing the next verse.

_She'll see I'm not so tough  
>Just because I'm in love with an<em>

I dragged him towards the group despite his protests.

_Uptown girl_

We started to dance together and Blaine was right in sync with everyone.

_Uptown girl  
>You know I can't afford to buy her pearls<br>But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

Ms. Fay, the pretty French teacher, was telling us to keep it down. But being a girl teacher in an all boys' school, the Warblers all thought it would be fun to serenade her. We walked down towards the hallway where she stood.

_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
>And then I'll win<em>

We were lined up in the hallways dancing as Nick serenaded her.

_And when she's walking  
>She's looking so fi-i-i-ne<em>

I played along and blocked her off as she tried to walk away with a smile but shaking her head.

_And when she's talking  
>She'll say that she's mi-i-i-ne<em>

We were circling her when Thad stepped in front of her and continued the song.

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
>Just because<br>I'm in love with an_

_Uptown girl _

We all posed around her playfully and she started to herd us back into the library with a smile on her face.

_She's been living in her white bread world  
>As long as anyone with hot blood can<em>

I jumped back into the library with the others but Nick and Thad's voices still echoed around the halls.

_And now she's looking for a downtown man That's what I am_

_Oooh..._

I started off by dancing in the middle of the room laughing when I finally did the trick pushing myself from the floor with my hands and landing on my feet. Jon did this trick with his arm that looked like the robot's arm hanging and swining off the socket.

_Uptown girl  
>She's my uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love)<br>With an uptown girl_

My uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love)

With an uptown (girl)

Blaine was clapping on the arm of the sofa with a big smile on his face.

"You guys killed it, as always!"

"We'd sound so much better with you in the mix." Trent commented. "Is this your triumphant return to Dalton? Please?"

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Actually. I'm here to invite you guys to my opening night at McKinley." Blaine announced reaching his back pocket for a set of tickets. "West Side Story. I reserved a whole block of tickets just for the Warblers. It would mean the whole world to me if you would come."

"We'd be there." I said. "Once a Warbler always a Warbler right?"

The Warblers cheered as they went back to the sofas to distribute the tickets.

"Blaine Anderson." I said holding out my hand. "Sebastian Smythe."

"Hi." He said taken by surprise. "Are you a freshman?"

"Do I look like a freshman?" I asked

"Uh…"

"I'm a Junior." I said chuckling. "I just moved here to Westerville."

"That's great." Blaine said. "Dalton's great. I'm sure you'd fit right in with the Warblers."

"I have some time to kill." I said. "Want to get a few drinks at the canteen?"

Blaine and I were seated on the canteen drinking coffee.

"So you're a legend at Dalton." I said and he blushed. "Don't be modest. I was like. I don't know who this Blaine guy is but apparently he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream. Sucks that I missed him."

He was blushing and smiling.

"Since I'm working to recreate your meteoric ascent, I need to ask." I said. "Why'd you leave Dalton? Were you bored with all the preppies around here? Or is it that you broke too many hearts to stay?"

"Uh...It wasn't like that." He said awkwardly. "Let's just say that I miss Dalton every day, but McKinley is where my heart is."

"Ahh." I said smiling. "But don't you miss your friends here in Dalton?"

"I do." he admitted. "I still meet with Trent, Nick and Jeff. And I chat with everyone online. But it's different you know not seeing them everyday."

"I know the feeling." I said smiling. "My little sister practically attacks me when I get home in the weekend."

He chuckled. "So other than the Warblers did you join any clubs?"

"I joined Lacrosse." I said. "I would've joined the Movie Critic club. But I tend to go full nerd mode half way through the review."

"Really? Did you watch the current Harry Potter movie?" he asked. "The last one?"

"Yes. Though I don't know it feels like the end of an era." I said. "The books were great though."

"True." Blaine said. "I wonder what it was like growing up on set."

"That would be cool though." I said. "Though I have to admit. Neville ended up being way better looking than the other main characters."

"Agree."

We talked a bit more until I realized that it was fifteen to five. Lacrosse Practice starts at five.

"I have to go." I said. "Lacrosse Practice. But could we meet again? I could really use some more insights from you, Blaine. You know, Warbler to Warbler."

"Sure." He said I took my coffee and my satchel and returned to my room. Thad was in the room when I returned already dressed for swimming training.

"Where've you been?" he asked teasingly.

"I was talking with Blaine." I said. "I could see why you all like him. He seems very nice."

"You should meet Kurt." Thad commented. "he's like a gayer and a sassier version of Trent."

"Can't wait." I chuckled untying my tie and changing to my training clothes. I grabbed my stick from the side of the room. But not before checking on the two birds in the cage. I added the water and left for Lacrosse Practice.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAY BLAINE! I was really excited for this chapter. :D but the Scandals scene was rather blurry cos I for one have never been into a bar.<strong>

**I can't wait till the meet up with Kurt. How wrong Thad's description of Kurt is to Sebastian he got the wrong side of the stick…awwww**

**Random Thought: I'm thinking of letting Iris go to meet some of the Warblers at some point… :D any suggestions?**

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	12. Chapter 11

After stalling for so long, (since deleted my old facebook account) I made a new one. That was after I gave Iris my new cell phone number of course. Thad who was sitting across me as I was doing it automatically sent a friend request.

_Thad Stuart sent you a friend request._

I stared at Thad who was just on the other bed he just smiled sheepishly at me. I couldn't help shake my head. I can't believe that this is the guy that replaced Iris as my best friend.

I accepted his friend request and it wasn't long until I got another notification.

_Thad Stuart tagged you in a status. "Look who finally joined us in Facebook again with Sebastian Smythe."_

"Seriously?" I asked Thad who was just chuckling beside me.

"Hey, the guys need some way to know you're finally coming out from living under a rock."

One by one the Warblers were adding me into their friends list as well as some of my Dalton Classmates. Thad's post started to get some weird reactions from the Warblers as well.

_Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval and 9 others like this_

_**Jeff Sterling **__Welcome back, Bas! How was your life under a rock._

_**Trent Nixon **__Jeff I'm sure Bas wasn't under a rock. Maybe the internet broke._

_**Sebastian Smythe **__Seriously guys? Seriously? That's what you're going for?_

_**Nick Duval **__Yep! I mean seriously. You have skype and you go to bars but you don't have facebook? Did you seriously live under a rock?_

_**Sebastian Smythe **__No I lived in a garage in a small town creating a lazer to destroy Niff. WHAHAHAH_

_**Thad Stuart**__ Guys! Help He's seriously Laughing his ass off right now! I think we broke him!_

_**Jon Hall **__Do we need to get Trent to sit on him? __**Jeff**_

_**Jeff Sterling **__Not funny, Jon! That was one time!_

_**Sebastian Smythe **__Haha guys. you're just jealous that you don't have an awesome evil laugh like I do WHAHAHA I need to go tame Thad before he starts something he'll regret._

_**Thad Stuart **__I did nothing!_

_**Nick Duval **__-_- I doubt that._

_**Jeff Sterling **__Ditto!_

_**Nick Duval **__Hey __**Sebastian**__ add a profile picture before Jeff and I hack it and put that one of you in a dress._

_**Sebastian Smythe**__ I have never or will ever wear a dress._

_**Jeff Sterling **__We call it… Photo Magic!_

_**Sebastian Smythe **__-_-_

"See what you did!" I exasperated to Thad.

"Aww Bas they're just having a bit of fun." Thad said playfully as I went to search for Darci and Marcus once I sent them a request. I tried to sort through the flood of notifications the Warblers are sending me.

"You guys are crazy." I commented.

"But you love us!" Thad chimed.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>I had to wait till the next afternoon before I could peacefully look through the notifications and see what craziness the other boys did. I accepted a friend request from Wes and surprisingly one from Blaine. Who managed to find me despite the fact I've been here for about a week.<p>

Blaine online at the time and started up a chat.

_Blaine: Hey Sebastian! How's life at Dalton?_

_Sebastian: Hi Blaine. Dalton's fine. Thad finally has a swimming training while I don't have lacrosse so I am finally alone in the room without him spamming my notifications._

_Blaine: lol Thad's better than Niff anyday._

_Sebastian: YES! I swear I love the two but them together is just scary._

_Blaine: Trust me it was really bad. David had to camp out in Trent and my room last year just to hide from those two. He was the unlucky boy who was stuck with those two in a three person dorm._

_Sebastian: ouch._

_Blaine: I know._

_Sebastian: So how's McKinley._

_Blaine: fine I guess. I'm nervous for the play._

_Sebastian: Don't be I'm sure you'll kill it. _

_Blaine: I don't know Artie( the director) told me and my Maria that we lack 'passion.' Because we lack experience._

_Sebastian: Playing a part is not all about experience. It's true that experience makes it more 'realistic' but in reality that it just makes it easier for the actor._

_Blaine: Wow. Thanks. I didn't know you were so wise, old timer._

_Sebastian: Hate to break it to you, B. But I think you're older._

_Blaine: No way I'm a Junior too you know._

_Sebastian: Oh yeah Birth month and year_

_Blaine: February 1995_

_Sebastian: January_

_Blaine: HA!_

_Sebastian: 1996_

_Blaine: Damn. I still think you're older, you could be lying about your age._

_Sebastian: and how would I do that?_

_Blaine: You could be a vampire._

_Sebastian: Vampires don't exist. Vampires belong under the category of the undead_

_Blaine: really?_

_Sebastian: Yep. Along with Zombies, Succubae and Incubi. Most common in folklore its said that they have some unfinished business. But there are Zombies exists in nature? There's this species of fungi that infects ants causing the ants to attack plants…_

I didn't realize that I had pressed enter.

_Sebastian: sorry dude. Going full nerd again._

_Blaine: it's okay. You should see Wes. He'd go on for days if he could. An older friend of our once made the mistake of spending a whole night talking to Wes about Chemistry they ended up sleeping in chemistry class._

_Sebastian: Wow. Maybe I should get Wes on the phone one day and set a new record._

_Blaine: lol. Anyways, someone's at the door. Why don't we meet up some time._

_Sebastian: Tuesday at the Lima bean?_

_Blaine: Sure, see you then._

* * *

><p><em>~()~<em>

* * *

><p>I met Blaine five in the afternoon at Lima Bean.<p>

"Hi Blaine." I said patting him on the shoulder. "How's it going?"

"Hey Sebastian." He said with a kind smile.

"Coffee?" I asked motioning to the cashier.

"Well I didn't come here for tea." Blaine said sarcastically.

We lined up to get our orders.

"Could you do me a favor." I asked the barista with a killer smile. "Could you please put a shot of Courvoisier if you have it."

"Sure." The barista said flirting back.

"Thanks." I said as she handed me my Mocha frap and Blaine his Medium Drip.

"I can't believe you asked for a shot of Courvoisier in your coffee."

"I figured how lame this town is." I said. "When I lived in Paris, I drank it like it was mother's milk."

"When you lived in…" he repeated shaking his head. "Oh okay wow."

"What?"

"It's just so… you know you're out there."

"And your bashful school boy thing. Super hot." I teased

"Look, Sebastian. I have a boyfriend."

I shrugged. He could probably be one of those possessive boyfriends. "Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

"No. I mean I really care about him."

"He doesn't need to know." I insisted.

"It's just never want to mess my thing up with him, in anyway. He's really great."

"Who's really great?" a boy with a very childlike features and girlish smile. He work a blouse that I swear Iris bought before I left.

"You!" Blaine stammered. Way to make it obvious Blaine.

Kurt looked at me his eyes widened a fraction and he studied me up and down.

"Sebastian, this is Kurt." Blaine said patting his boyfriend's arm. "My boyfriend who I was just…"

"Got it." Kurt offered me his hand and I shook him under his intense stare.

"And how do we know Sebastian?"

"We met at Dalton." I supplied. "I was dying to meet Blaine. Those Warblers just won't shut up about him. Didn't think he could live up to the hype, but as it turns out..."

"Yes, he's even more impressive in the flesh." Kurt said wrapping his arm around Blaine's possessively.

"Hey, what are you guys doing tomorrow night?" I asked

"Well, we're rehearsing for the school musical." Kurt said blocking off Blaine who tried to respond "And at bedtime we do a rigorous skin sloughing regimen over the phone together."

Seriously I couldn't help snort which I hid in a chuckled. "And as sexy as that sounds, what do you say we shake things up? I get you guys a couple of fake IDs, and we head over to Scandals in West Lima?"

Kurt gives me a guarded look. While Blaine was surprised.

"Scandals. That's the gay bar." He whispers to Kurt.

"The last time I was there, I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor" I said in a joke.

"That's so sweet." Kurt said rather forced. "And are you two still together."

"Sadly, no" I said apparently they didn't get the joke. "We broke up about twenty minutes after we met."

I looked them Blaine had a look of disbelief and Kurt had a slight look of disgust. "Come on, guys live a little."

"We would love to, Sebastian. We would love to thank you for the offer." Blaine said as Kurt looks at me with this intense stare. "But…That just isn't our kind of thing."

Kurt puts on a fake smile and faces Blaine. "Let's do it."

"What?"

Kurt shrugs "Yeah! I mean we have a whole bunch of first to start crossing off our list." He looks at me in a challenging stare. "We're in."

"Great!"

"Great." Blaine muttered.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as I returned to Dalton, I knocked on Niff's dorm.<p>

Nick answered the door with his Fred and George look.

"Good afternoon, Sebastian. What can we do for you today. "

"I need fake IDs" I said entering their dorm room. It was a little messy. Wrappers here and there, homework thrown on the bed and what looked like a pair of rolled up dirty socks on the chair.

"What for? " Jeff asked curiously

"I managed to convince Klaine to go to a gay bar. "

Both Jeff and Nick looked at me in disbelief.

"You managed to convince Kurt Hummel, one of the most guarded and defensive gay guys we know, to go to a gay bar."

"Yep. " I said " I think he felt threatened by me"

Nick laughed. "Does he know your not gay? "

"Nope. "

"He's probably trying to protect Blaine from the evil Sebastian. " Jeff teased

"Yes. " I said in a dark raspy voice. "but they will lose because no body has beaten the evil Sebastian. "

I did an evil laugh raising both arms into the sky in a summoning motion. I looked at Niff and we all just bursted out laughing.

"Okay I have to admit. " Nick said "That was pretty good. "

"Of course. " I said playfully "so the fakes? "

"Hold on. " Jeff said reaching into one of the bedside tables.

He pulled out what looked like a really thick cardholder. But they all contained IDs instead of cards.

Jeff picked two at random and handed me the IDs.

"Free of charge. " Nick said "if you managed to get Klaine to go to a bar. I want to know the details. "

I chuckled. "Sure."

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>I met with Blaine at Lima Bean after school to give him the fake IDs and headed to my sister's school. It was still pretty early and I was going to meet them at Scandals around eight. I asked my dad if I could pick her up instead. I was going to sleep at home tonight anyways.<p>

I was by the playground, still in my Dalton uniform, where some of the students were already coming out from their classroom and were playing on the swings and slides.

I spotted my sister with a few other kids. I waved over to her and she was waving back enthusiastically. She said something to her friends and ran to my direction.

"Bazzy!" she said hugging my legs "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up my favorite girl." I said. "I am going to be sleeping at home tonight. I was going to go out with some friends and I'm going to be out late. So I have to stay at home instead of school for tonight."

"Come on, Bas! I want to introduce you to some of my friends." She exclaimed pulling me with her. She pulled me to a group of three girls and two boys. Jamie was waving at me while the other kids had this look of disbelief.

"Hi Sebastian!" Jamie greeted.

"Hey Jamie." I said holding out my hand and she enthusiastically high fived back.

"Wow, Stacy you didn't tell me your brother was so hot." One of the little girls said shamelessly. I couldn't help raise an eyebrow. Is this how six year old kids really talk like?

"You didn't believe me when I said I had a brother, Denise." Stacy pointed out.

A redheaded little girl stepped forward and held up her hand. "I'm Denise, and you are cute. You should totally bring me on a date, tonight."

"Sebastian Smythe." I said shaking her little hand. "But sorry, I have a thing with friends."

"Ignore her." Stacy said. "We all do. This is Mary." She motioned to a little girl with black hair tied up in pigtails, and big green eyes that looked even bigger behind these large framed glasses. She gave me a shy smile. "Chris." A bronze haired little boy who gave me a fist bump. "and Sean." A blonde haired little boy who just smiled widely at me.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said. "But I think Stacy and I have to go…"

"Aww, come on Bazzy, just a few more minutes?" Stacy said looking at me with these puppy dog eyes. "It's still pretty early can we just play in the playground?"

I looked into my watch it was just three thirty. It's a thirty minute drive.

"Alright." I said. "But we need to leave before four. Dad's going to throw a fit if we get there late."

"Thanks Bas!" she exclaimed as she and her friends started running towards the swingset. I walked over to the benches where some parents were waiting for their kids.

"Hey Sebastian." I looked up to see Jasmine talking with one of the mom's and she waved for me to go there.

"Hi Jasmine." I greeted.

"I have to admit." She said. "You look better. I can't believe that you were the same bruised kid a few months ago. This new confidence around you is sexy."

I chuckled. "Thanks."

One of the mothers coughed and Jasmine looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry." She said. "Betty, this is Sebastian Smythe. Stacy's older brother. Sebastian this is Betty Andrews."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Andrews." I said offering my hand. Which she shook.

"Call me Betty." She said. "I didn't know the Smythe's had an older kid."

"I am adopted. Alan is my mom's brother."

"What happened to your parents?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. A habit I acquired a long time ago when I was nervous. "My mom's dead. And my dad…let's just say that he couldn't take care of me. I moved here for high school and the guardianship papers were complicated so we just opted for adoption."

"Oh, you're Nora's kid?" she asked. "Bartholomew, right?"

"Barry." I corrected. "I was named Sebastian in the adoption."

"Of course." She said. "I didn't notice it you look so much like your mother. I bet your just as smart as you father."

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"How is Dalton like?" Betty asked. "I have another son. He's in middle school and my husband and I were thinking of transferring him to Dalton for high school."

"It's great." I said. "The boys are all nice and the lessons are very challenging."

"That's good." She said then looking at her watch. "I'm sorry, I need to cut this short, Sean and I have a long drive back."

I took a look at my watch and noticed it was a few minutes to four. If we want to get back before dad does, we need to leave too.

"We have to go too." I noted. "It was nice talking to you."

"You too. Sean!" she called her son. Stacy also approached us.

"Ready to go, Stace?" I asked.

"Yeah." Stacey said a bit tired. But still had this smile on her face.

"Anyways we have to head home." I said. "Good bye everyone."

"Bye!"

"Bye, Stacey." Sean said with a smile on his face.

I am known for being the best to hide my feelings (and being the worse liar) but I did notice my sister's face blush a little.

"So what is there between you and Sean?" I teased.

"Shut up, Bas." she said

"Aww, come on, Stace." I said. "I don't think it's that bad."

"He's so nice." She said. "The other boys can be mean. But he was nice to me. More than Chris."

"There's nothing wrong with liking someone, Stacey." I said. "Sometimes, they help you be better."

"Thanks, Bas."

"For what?"

"For being the best brother any girl could have." She said reaching over from the front seat and hugging me.

"That's what I'm here for." I said wrapping my arms around her. "Now put on your seat belt. We have a long ride home."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY new chapter :D<strong>

**Okay some clarification before the Scandals chapter. This is in Sebastian's POV so whatever happened in Glee wouldn't be the same case. He could have thought of everything in a different angle. Kurt is just threatened by Sebastian. And I noticed these details in the episode :P I ship Klaine. But I am not Kurt bashing. That's all I'm saying or else I might spoil something :P.**

**Random Thought for the chapter: Wouldn't it be great if Barry/Sebastian came back at season 6. Like a crossover of some sort? It would be cool. Like he comes back to Dalton and MAYBE makes nice with Kurt. Not Kurtbastian but rather friendship, like how Blaine and Sebastian were. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Two things**

**A)I just realize that Season 5 of Glee isn't actually a whole school year... So correction Sebastian is actually a Junior not a sophomore...sorry about that.**

**B) I am sorry for a bit of Kurt Bashing...and hte short chapter :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Scandals was even more scandalous on weekdays than weekends apparently. Thankfully there are less people, but I found a large man that looks like Ginger from Gilligan's Island. I only hope I wouldn't have to worry of a repeat of the Chris incident.

I'm managed to find a seat by the counter where I ordered another Mojito like last week. I am lucky that since I have a rather fast metabolism. I can't get drunk that easily. I can hold off a bottle or two of beer. But of course the down side of it all is the part that my body burns the fat off faster before muscles actually start to build.

A burly boy in a hoodie and cap sat beside me. He looked not much older than I am.

"Hey." He said "I'm Dave."

"Sebastian." I shook his hand.

"Aren't you a bit young to be here?" he asked. "You look I don't know fourteen? Fifteen? Perhaps younger"

"Hey it isn't my fault I'm adorable." I teased

He chuckled. "Well you might get caught up with the wrong crowd. They might think you're a meerkat cub."

"Thanks for the concern but I think I can handle myself." I said.

"Well if you need anything." He said "I'm here. You kind of remind me of someone I know."

"What happened?"

"He got a boyfriend." He said. "But before that he was really having a hard time. It was all my fault. I don't think I want that to happen to anyone else."

"I have a friend that killed himself." I said. "They found out he was gay…"

"I'm sorry, man."

I waved it off. "He is my friend but it was his decision. I only hoped that I didn't have any involvement with his suicide. I'd hate to think that I had caused something that destructive."

"Turning over a new leaf?"

"You can say that." I said. "But you know it's going slow."

"Baby steps." He commented. Raising his beer

"Baby steps."

"Hey Dave!" a guy from the other side of the room called waving his hand in our direction.

"Well I've got to go." He said. "Nice meeting you Sebastian."

"You too."

It didn't take long before I found a familiar pair of classily dressed teens.

I waved at them. Blaine waved back and I awkwardly motioned for them to come. Kurt whispers something to Blaine with a fake smile on his face. But Blaine waves him off.

"He's harmless." I heard Blaine reassure Kurt.

The pair approached me Blaine more relaxed than Kurt is especially considering it's their first time in a gay bar.

"A beer for Blaine." I said handing him a bottle. "And for Kurt a Shirley temple with extra cherries." I handed him the glass. But couldn't help tease. "I hear you're the designated driver. Like all the time."

He just gave me a forced smile. As I raised my glass towards them. "Cheers boys. To the glamorous life."

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>We watched the drag queens dance around on the dance floor flirting and over all enjoying themselves. I am surprised at how much some of the boys look like actual girls.<p>

"Come on, guys." I said through the music putting down my empty glass. "Let's hit the dance floor."

I grabbed Blaine's hand, who was sitting beside me. And I don't think Kurt would appreciate the gesture if I did it to him.

"You guys go." He said eyeing our hands.

"You sure Kurt?" Blaine asked slightly concerned. But he seemed tipsy to me.

"Yeah." He said with a killer smile. Blaine untied his bow tie and we headed off to the dance floor.

"Thanks for inviting us." Blaine said over the music as we circled playfully on the dance floor.

"No problem." I said. "Someone has to bring you guys to your first time at a gaybar. Back in Paris a friend of mine actually got me drunk the first time. I would never forget that time I got home. I swear my dad went beserk."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm lucky that I have a boyfriend who doesn't drink."

"What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's just sad. Maybe I should mix him one of my friend's favorite. He mixes gin into practically anything he drinks."

"That seems disgusting."

I chuckled. "Well, it doesn't go well in milk." I eyed Kurt who was watching us with this angry glint in his eye. "And I'm not sure if he'd appreciate something from me."

"He doesn't know you." Blaine insisted. "I'm sure if you guys really talked you'd get along great. Kurt gets along with practically everybody."

I teased Blaine with this move the other guy beside us was doing. He chuckled at the imitation and suddenly Kurt was in between us. He was grinding on Blaine who looked turned on with the whole ordeal while I couldn't help laugh. Possessive boyfriend is back.

I just circled around them and was dancing on Blaine's other side. I just circled playfully. Kurt makes a turn and blocks me from Blaine's side. He shoots this glare at me while the drag queens were starting to circle around. I swear I felt someone touch my butt. Which turned the whole thing awkward when I tried to get away.

"Hey, guys. Why don't we get another drink?" I asked. Looking for a way to get out of the center of the groping and grinding.

"Sure." Kurt said clearly feeling just as uncomfortable as I am but isn't letting it show.

"Actually I need to go use the little boy's room." Blaine said as we maneuvered ourselves out of the circle of gay men grinding themselves. "I'll be right back."

"So, how long have you and Blaine known each other?" I asked.

"Look," he said plainly. "I am not sure who you think you are. But stay away from Blaine. He already has a boyfriend."

I snorted. Was this what Blaine's definition of getting along with everyone. "Well maybe he needs a new one. Probably one who understands him more?"

"And you think you do?"

I shook my head. "He believes you're like an angel. If this is what you act like when he makes a new friend. I don't know what would happen to his little paradise."

"Just stay away from Blaine." He warns then Blaine stumbles into us clearly the beer has gotten into him. "Hey babe."

"Okay, I think we need to get you home." Kurt said. "Say goodbye to Sebastian."

"Bye, Sebastian." He garbled with this happy look his face.

"Bye, Blaine." I said smiling then loosing the smile and giving Kurt an impassive look "Kurt."

"Bye, Sebastian." He forced out as he smiled at Blaine and proceeded to drag him out of the bar. I ordered a beer and drowned in it before leaving to get back home.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>"You guys are misled." I said entering my dorm room at six thirty am already in my Dalton uniform while Thad was clearly still trying to rub the sleep off his eyes with wet hair.<p>

"Hello to you too, Bas." Thad said with a yawn. "How was Scandals?"

"It was great." I said sarcastically. "Blaine and I danced on the dance floor, some drag queen tried to clutch my ass, and Kurt is probably one of the biggest bitches I have ever met."

I sat down on my bed while Thad started to button his shirt.

"Well, I wouldn't blame him."

"Excuse me?"

"Just hear me out." Thad said. "Kurt was after Blaine for so long. Since they met there was this spark. But Blaine is as clueless as ever. While Kurt was trying to get Blaine's attention here at Dalton, Blaine had his eyes set on this guy from Gap. He was adorable and he had these long blonde curls. And he was gay. It was hard to find someone openly gay that time. Kurt felt threatened."

"I'm guessing he was a pretty boy?"

"Oh, he was beautiful." Thad commented. "He was even prettier than you."

"Ouch." I teased placing a hand over my heart. "That hurt, Thad. I thought I was the prettiest boy you knew."

"That's Blaine." Thad said. "You're the most adorable baby faced straight boy I know."

I shrugged "I can live with that."

Thad patted me at the back. "Don't worry about it dude. He doesn't know you."

"Yeah, but if he starts sprouting bull at me I will not be accountable for my actions."

Thad chuckled. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch Seb was bitched.<strong>

**That was fun. Next chapter might be a bit boring though. Sectionals Scene. And I am debating whether or not I want to bring in Iris. (and since I don't actually want Iris to know of the whole Sebastian Smythe name change until the second part of this story.)**

**Random Thought: Has anyone seen the trailer for Flash? I mean seriously! I loved it! Barry's new gf is so bad ass. She also acts as Lucy Stone in BTR that's all I know of her. And Caitlin is adorable. She was so drunk. "Here youa re again. Saving me from that evil dress." And Barry's like… just get in the bed.**

**Its adorable and I am watching it again and again.**

**Anyways PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sectionals were two weeks away and the Warblers were getting anxious. Especially David and Thad.

We had the list of songs from the past weeks' impromptu and slightly practiced performances. Trent and Jon event started bringing a video camera during practice so they could record the performances.

They were great really the guys were all goofing around when they saw the camera and they started even doing some stunts that, according to Thad, Vocal Adrenaline does on a normal basis.

I've watched some of the Vocal Adrenaline's performances and I have to admit they are good. But their voices aren't that put together. They simply have a lead and the rest dance and awe in the background. They captivate the stage with choreography and flashy outfits. They often only have one lead singer. Last year was a girl named Sunshine Corazon (and I question, no matter how sunny the Philippines can be, would someone name their kid "Sunshine") and the year before Jessie Saint James.

Yeah I did my research.

David groaned loudly making me and Thad look at him. He was slouching in his seat and rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands.

"I don't know how Wes managed to do this." he grumbled "He always seemed like a one man army."

"It's Wes." Thad said pausing the video from the laptop. "He's been working on stuff like this since his sophomore year."

"I don't know how to handle this Captain business." David grumbled "This is so stressful."

"That's what you get for taking senior courses." I teased pushing my nerd glasses up the bridge if my nose.

"You're the one to talk." David said "You're with me in honors Algebra."

"And don't you also take Physics and Chemistry?" Thad asked "I, for one, can only take one to two subjects that involves calculations. But you're taking four. How are you able to sleep at the work load?"

"Better question." David said "How has your brain not turned into mush from overwork?"

I shrugged

"It's a talent." I said sorting through music sheets. "Besides your brain couldn't turn into mush that easily. I highly doubt you could make that magnitude of vibrations in your body to turn your brain into mush. You need an arti..."

"Okay" David interrupted "We get it you're a nerd."

"And proud of it." I said crossing my arms with a smirk on my face.

"What do you think of Jon's version of 'Dynamite'?" Thad asked

"It was pretty good." I said recalling the performance.

"I honestly didn't know that Jon could sing." David admitted taking the laptop looking for the performance.

"He could beat box." I pointed out "isn't beat boxing considered singing."

"Not always." Thad said. "There was this other kid last year. He was great at beat boxing just as good as Jon. But he couldn't sing on key. "

"But Jon can." David pointed out "better than Ray last year."

"So it's settled?" I asked "we're giving Jon a solo."

"Alright. But the setlist?" Thad asked "Have to have more than one song. And how about our entrance song."

"We need a big impact." David recalled. "That's what Wes always says."

"How about Uptown Girl?" I asked "It seemed like the perfect first song for sectionals."

"And let Niff loose in the stage?"

"Now that I think of it, it isn't that bad of an idea." Thad commented "It wouldn't hurt. Does it say in the rule book if we are allowed to interact with the crowd?"

David pulls out a book from one of the drawers of the council table. It was a white hard bound book with the words "Show Choir Rule Book" in big bold letters. It looked so plain for a Show choir related book.

"Well there's nothing here that says we can't." David said.

"Then it's settled." Thad clapped his hands. "We have our game plan."

~()~

"What are we doing here?" Nick asked as we all entered Dalton's Auditorium. Apparently the Auditorium is only used for real special occasions. The rest of the time it's off limits. We took a seat in a circle at the polished stage floor.

"I managed to get permission from the Dean to use the Auditorium for blocking practice." David said standing in the middle with Thad. "Since the library couldn't accommodate our plan for Sectionals."

"What's the big plan?" Trent asked.

"We are going to do some Audience Interaction." Thad said "The council has finished our set list for Sectionals. And we have chosen selected members to lead us in Sectionals."

David took out a notebook from his coat pocket. While Thad took a seat on an empty space beside me. "Congratulations to our soloists, Warbler Nick." Jeff patted Nick at the back. "Warbler Jon." The warblers congratulated Jon and someone even called 'yeah Meatbox!' "Warbler Thad." Thad looked at David in surprise. "And Warbler Sebastian."

I stared at David who was smirking like he had this planned all along. The other guys were cool with it they were patting me on the back. But I don't think I'm ready for this. We are having a serious conversation later.

"Now, let's get to work."

~()~

I got home after a long day of Warbler rehearsals, I was greeted by a surprise as soon as I got home.

"Barry!"

"Iris?"

Sure enough my best friend whom I haven't seen since last summer was inside Smythe Estate.

She engulfed me in a hug and I wrapped my arms around my best friend. It's been a while since I've seen her. She buried her head on the crook of my neck. I could smell her shampoo.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she pulled away. Then she gave me a serious expression.

"Well I heard that a certain friend of mine has a show this weekend." She accused. "And he forgot to tell me."

"Uh…I can explain?" I said making the most innocent look I can.

Her serious expression broke and she laughed. "I miss this."

"What you trying to get me to do what you want or hugging me"

"The abused puppy look that you do when you do something that you don't tell me." Iris said. "But I think it's great that you're dancing again. It's been years since I saw you on stage. I remember how happy you were singing and dancing back in third grade."

I smiled. "Well this is a new place. No bullies no worries right?"

"Well I hear that Dalton Academy is a great school." Iris said eying the uniform. "And I have to say the uniform fits you. I never really thought of you as a preppy school boy though."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, you're still the most adorable nerd I know." Iris said. "You just dress a lot more nicely."

"Haha."

Joe and dad entered the room.

"Hey Bear." He greeted and I hugged my foster dad.

"Hey Joe." I said smiling. "So you guys are here for Sectionals?"

"Yeah." Joe said. "I haven't seen you sing and dance since before your mother died. And I am sure that you are as sensational as you were just without the squeaky voice."

I pushed him teasingly and he laughed at my attempt. This is going to be an eventful weekend.

~()~

I looked nervously from the curtains. I could see the back of people's heads. Nick and I were singing the lead for the 'big entrance'. Jeff, David, Trent and Josh were also here with us while Thad was to lead the a capella on stage. I am nervous, this is the first time I've performed in five years. Not to mention if we lose, it'd be embarrassing since the Warblers haven't lost a Sectionals competition.

I felt Nick pat my back.

"Nervous?"

"Terrified."

"I felt that way in my first performance too." He reassured. "And this is the first time I'm singing lead in a big competition."

He tried to read my nervous expression. Probably trying to find something good to say.

We had about five minutes before our performance. David then approached me and Nick. "Nick, may I borrow Sebastian for a moment."

"Sure." Nick said. "I'm going to give Jeff a prep talk." He said. Looking at Jeff he looked just as nervous as I felt.

"Are you okay?"

"Terrified." I admitted. "I mean what if I screw this up. The Warblers haven't lost a single Sectionals performance in ten years. Why couldn't you have just given the solo to Thad, he'd probably do a better job."

"Trust me, when I say that you are perfect for this part." David said. "I know you're nervous. I was too the first time. I messed up some steps. I was a bit out of sync. I thought we were going to loose."

"You are not helpful."

"But you know what Wes told me afterwards." David said looking at me seriously. "The Warblers are like our brothers. And this is just a competition. Win or lose, we are always going to be brothers."

"I'm not sure if I can do this."

"You can." David insisted. "And we have your back. Once a Warbler."

"Always a Warbler." I responded with a smile.

_And without further ado, the Dalton Academy Warblers._

"Just remember that Bas." David said. "We've got your back."

~()~

The curtains opened and the Warblers started to harmonize.

_Ooooh, Ooooh_

Nick entered the Auditorium with David and Jeff flanking him. They danced across the aisle sliding and strutting. __

_Uptown girl  
>She's been livin' in her white bread world<br>As long as anyone with hot blood can  
>And now she's looking for a downtown man<br>That's what I am_

With Trent and Josh flanking me, we danced through the other aisle and I continued the song.

_And when she knows what she wants  
>from her time<br>And when she wakes up  
>and makes up her mind<em>

We caught up with Nick's group still singing and dancing.

_She'll see I'm not so tough  
>Just because<br>I'm in love with an_

I smiled when I looked at where I stopped, Iris was seated by the aisle seat and I held out a hand as I continued the lyrics of the song. Which she accepted.  
><em>Uptown girl<br>You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
>She's getting tired of her high-class toys<br>And all her presents from her uptown boys  
>She's got a choice<br>_

She blushed as I twirled her then returned her to her seat and Trent, Josh and went to catch up with Nick and the others in the middle aisle.

_Oooooooooooooooh Oooooooooooooooh_

Nick took the lead with a killer smile on his face as we recalled singing and dancing to this in the hallways.

_Uptown girl  
>Y'know I can't afford to buy her pearls<br>But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
>She'll understand what kind of guy I've been<br>And then I'll win_

The six of us were in the middle of the auditorium dancing our way towards the stage. The audience were standing and clapping with us._  
><em>  
><em>And when she's walkin'<br>she's lookin' so fine_

_And when she's talkin'  
>she'll say that she's mine<em>

The six of us climbed the stage to join the others as Thad took the lead.

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
>Just because<br>I'm in love with an_

Andrew and Sam started to dance in the middle of the stage causing the audience to applaude.

_Oooooooooooooooh Oooooooooooooooh_

I was in again singing my part from our impromptu performance and dancing familiar steps simultaneously with the other Warblers. Having the time of my life.

_Uptown girl  
>She's my uptown girl<br>You know I'm in love with an  
>Uptown girl<br>She's my uptown girl_

We stood on our places singing with our hands behind our backs while Nick finishes the song.

_You know I'm in love  
>With an uptown girl.<em>

Adrenaline was practically pumping though my system, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face as the Audience fave us a standing ovation. When they retook their seats, We continued with the rest of our performance.

We all started to harmonize as Jon sang the rap of the intro.

_First rule, never let em change you  
>Rule two, do you to the fullest<br>And never be ashamed to  
>Your just good at what they can't do<br>And they hate that, they wanna paint you  
>In they color, put you on another<br>But what they don't accept, and what they don't see  
>The best thing is what you already be<br>_  
>Thad separated from the formation and took front and center with a smile on his face and an aura of class and a bit of flirting.<p>

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<em>

_She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<em>

_Yeah I know, I know  
>When I compliment her<br>She wont believe me  
>And its so, its so<br>Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay  
>I say<em>

We spread out from our initial blocking and started to sway and sing._  
><em>  
><em>When I see your face<br>There's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing<br>Just the way you are  
>And when you smile,<br>The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
>Cause girl you're amazing<br>Just the way you are_

Nick continued the next verse of the song.

_Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think its so sexy<em>

_She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<em>

I gave the audience a smile as I sang.

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
>I'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect is what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<em>

_So don't even bother asking  
>If you look okay<br>You know I'll say_

Thad retook the lead with Trent and Jeff flanking him dancing.

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

Jon then held a mic near his lips and started to rap.  
><em>Uh yeah<br>The definition of real is  
>If you don't feel then you don't you feel it<br>Don't conceal it, don't be fair  
>You look great only silicon will bill it<br>A botox to kill it  
>You just killin off spirit<br>And you the one that you gotta live with  
>So don't get caught up in appearance<br>And see the inner beauty  
>When you look off in the mirrors<em>

Nick and Thad sang finished the song as we returned to our formation smiling at the crowd.

_The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

The audience were standing and clapping. But I from here I could see Iris's smile. And that was all that I needed to know that we did a great job.

~()~

A judge stood in front of the stage, after awarding the third place trophy to the third placer, the judge looked at the card causing the suspense again.

"And in first place, all the way from Westerville Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

The Warblers were hugging each other and I felt myself get squished between the ecstatic boys.

We were practically cheering as we left the stage a trophy in our hands raising it high.

"Bear!" Iris exclaimed and I turned to see her coming towards us. She almost tackled me in a hug with the win's joy and relief still flowing through my system I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Hey Iris."

I heard someone cough and behind us, the Warblers were looking at us expectantly smirking. Iris and I stepped apart and I looked at them sheepishly.

"Uh, Iris, meet the Warblers. Warblers, Iris West."

"Hey." She said "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Thad said coming forward, "We're headed back to the Academy, and this twink over here doesn't want to join. Would you like to join us. It might convince this guy to join us in the celebration."

"I would," Iris said. "But I can't my flight back home is tomorrow. But you should go with them, celebrate with your team." She looked at me at that last part.

"No, it's okay." David said a bit too fast. I have I am in for an interrogation when I get back. "You guys have some catching up to do and we have to get to the bus. See you back at school."

The boys all looked at Iris slightly smitten while others had this jealous look on their face as they went back to the bus.

"That was surprising." Iris said. "They were quite the gentlemen. And very…ungay?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Just because I belong in an all boy school it doesn't mean all of them are gay you know that right?"

"Well, the first guy seemed like he was flirting a bit."

I chuckled. "Thad? Now he's gay. That I know. He has this crush on this old schoolmate of his. He transferred this year."

"Oh."

"Well we should go find Dad and your uncle."

"Yeah." I said. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

**Thanks for reading :D**

**The story is progressing and Iris doesn't know about Sebastian :D well that's all I got for now. Its like 1:30 am right now so my brains getting fuzzy and im getting tired I have school tomorrow so I guess I should finish this up**

**Night guys **

**Please Review :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>One of the down sides of having a younger sibling with a really big age gap, is that the younger sibling tends to get spoilt. Well it wouldn't be that much of a bad thing since Stacy is as sweet as candy.<p>

I found myself going to Lima every Thursday and Friday. That little girl has me wrapped around her little finger. Which in turn gives me an excuse to detour to Lima Bean.

I was in one of the corner booths studying for a Trigonometry I quiz for tomorrow afternoon. Once the equations and formulas started to float in my head, I thought it was a good idea to take a break.

I went to the counter to get another cup of coffee when I spotted a familiar head of curly hair. This day just got a lot more interesting.

I put on the signature gay smirk and approached the couple.

"Hey guys. " I greeted sitting at the seat next to Blaine. " it's so crazy, I was sitting over there, checking out this guy. And I was like, wait a second I know that hair. "

I faced Blaine who had a smile on his face. A real one not like the plastic smile that Kurt was giving me.

"What's up buddy? I haven't seen you online."

"We've been a little busy. "

"Practicing for Sectionals." Kurt interjected grabbing hold of Blaine's hand creating an atmosphere of love that would be adorable if I hadn't seen Kurt's other side. "together."

"Oh, congrats on the Warbler win at your Sectionals." Blaine said and I nodded he looks at Kurt and says in an uneasy tone. "We're up this week."

"Yeah." I said "Well if there's anyone who can wip New Directions into a legitimate threat it's Blaine Anderson, right?"

"Right." he said uncomfortably. He must really be nervous if he didn't spot the teasing. "I need another coffee."

He stood to order another cup leaving me with Kurt.

Kurt's expression didn't change but his eyes turned darker.

"I don't like you." he stated.

"Fun." I said impassively "I don't like you, either."

He seemed the more threatened as he continued. "I don't like how you talk to my boyfriend. I don't like your smirky little meerkat face. I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm on to you."

"Let's get a few things straight." I said crossing my arms. "Blaine's too good for you, New Directions is a joke. And one of us has a hard luck case of the Gay Face and it ain't me."

It's game time I am not going to let myself be bullied by this Gay Face. "Odds are, I'll have Blaine and a Nationals Trophy, and you'll have Khakis, a Lima Bean apron and that gay face."

"You smell like Craigslist." he said back as pathetic excuse for an insult. Does Craigslist have a smell?

I scoffed and Blaine came back.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked sitting back on his seat.

"Duh," I said leaning back and uncrossing my arms. "The next time we go drinking, Killer."

"Uh Oh." he said playfully probably feeling better than earlier. I snuck a peek at my watch and noted the time I looked at them in the eye. Kurt especially.

"Well I gotta run, but you take care of that Warbler, Kurt." I sad giving him a wink and laughing hysterically inside. I stood to get my bag and homework and headed towards my sister's school.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Warbler practice ended I was cornered by Thad and David with this slightly sad and guilty look on their faces.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked

"There have been some issues." David said "I think it would be best if we are to talk about this in private."

We headed towards Thad and my room. After locking the door behind me I looked at the two expectantly.

"Alright. Someone tell me what's going on and why am I involved."

"I think I have mentioned before that I have been in the Warbler Council since sophomore year." David said "And when Wes graduated, the position went to me."

"Okay... And? "

"I am not. Accustomed to the stress and my grades are... Slipping. And I tend to be a bit snappish." David admitted sheepishly. "Then we got into a fight..."

"What?" I demanded "I thought there was a rule against fighting here and who in the world could you have gotten in a fight with?"

"That's kind of the thing we need to talk to you about." Thad said "the other day in swimming training, David had gotten into a banter with this kid named Harry."

"Tall, blonde and bulky?" I asked trying to remember the popular teen.

"Yeah." Thad said "Well they got into a fight I attempted to stop them taking a punch to the side."

"Seriously?" I asked concerned "Are you okay?"

"Just a bit bruised." Thad waved off. "Harry got expelled..."

Thad muttered the last part.

"What?"

David sighed "and we are under probation."

"And a two week long suspension."

"Which means..."

"Somebody needs to take the Captain spot of the Warblers while we are under probation." Thad said "since you are the last Council member that is qualified..."

"You've got to be kidding me." I groaned "you want me to take over? I haven't led anything other than a group of mice for a science project."

"You'll do great as captain." David insisted "Thad and I will be here if you need help."

"Isn't there anyone else qualified?" I asked. "Did they actually say you have to leave the council?"

"No." David said. "But I cannot be the head. As of the moment you have to take the lead."

"You don't have to do this alone." Thad said. "We are still technically council members but the council is going to be a little…secretive."

"So basically I'm going to be like a spokesperson?"

"In a way." David said. "You're going to be titled as Captain. But as usual behind the scenes we are all in charge."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. "The Warblers might revolt or something."

"We'll explain it to them." David said. "So are you okay with this?"

"They are really taking this no bullying thing seriously, aren't they?"

"You have no idea."

"I'll do it. As long as you don't shut me out when Regionals start to come around the corner." I said. "I am not sure if I can handle that stress. Who knows what I might do."

"Of course." Thad said without hesitation. "We are in this together. No matter what."

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>I was standing outside a building with the words 'William McKinley High School'. Thad and David started their two week suspension Thursday. And had explained to the Warblers our situation. Strangely enough they were okay with it but I don't know how long that is going to last.<p>

Blaine had agreed to meet with me again if I needed any help. Hence why I was standing outside the public school in my uniform. I told my dad I was going to pick Stacy up before heading home. I stood outside the school building when a bunch of burly kids in letterman jackets approached me.

"What do we have here?" The largest of the group said crossing his arms. "We have enough prep school queers here in McKinley. We don't need another one, twink."

"I'm looking for Blaine Anderson." I said ignoring their insults.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" he demanded being flanked by four other boys. "We don't want another one of you here. Anderson in this school is enough."

"I'm not looking for a fight."

"Then get out of our territory." The one in the left said.

"What are you barbarians?" I demanded. "Has the system taken what little brain cells you have to reduce you into mere cavemen?"

"What did you call us?"

"A bunch of stupid, immature, barbaric, cavemen." I challenged. I was done taking crap from everyone.

"Well, twink. You just messed with the wrong people." The head of the group started to come towards me but I stood my ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said.

"And why not?"

"My dad is what you'd call a state's attourney." I said as if talking to a toddler. "So unless you want to join your relatives in prison. I suggest you rethink your next actions clearly."

The boys were stupider than I thought. They in turn threw a red slush into my face. I flinched at contact and I wiped the icicles that found their way into my eyelids. I opened my eyes to see them with smirks on their faces.

"That's what you get for trespassing." The head jock said "Let's go guys."

The boys started to walk away and I saw a flamboyant boy in the corner of my eye. Kurt, along with two other girls in tiny skirts, turned their back and walked the other way. I glared at the back of his head.

I have been subjected to bullying for so long in my life. And according to the Warblers, Kurt has too. But no matter how badly I got along with anyone even my one rival, I would never leave him in his humiliation if I knew I could do something to help.

I composed myself as much as I could with stained clothes and bits of slush still in my hair and I found my way to my car. New Directions, you just made an enemy of Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay new chapter :D yaaay <strong>

**My Prof was MIA this mornig and I had time to write a bit. :P This should probably explain some of the events for Michael. Which I am excited for btw. :D I loved that episode. Do note that I didn't actually watch the whole season 3-5 of glee just some random episodes (mostly those with the Warblers since they interest me the most the rivalry between the two teams) So if there are events in between that I missed I am sorry hehe**

**Random thought: Did you know that Linda is from BTR I could totally see her as Barry's gf. But I am shipping both that and SnowBarry I swear they are ADORABLE!**

**Anyways Thanks so much for the reviews and the support next up Michael**

**Please tell me what you think :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>After picking up my sister and putting her to bed. I found my way to Scandals. I need to vent. And where better to snark and snap at than at a bunch of drunk bastards.<p>

Bringing back the Sebastian that Marcus and Darci had help create back in Paris was like putting on an old mask. It protected me and was all that I needed to survive the social challenges.

_~()~_

_Darci flipped me on my back for the nth time. This time I didn't bother getting up. I just stared at the ceiling from the padded floor. _

_"I think we need a different time approach." Marcus commented from the other side of the room _

_"You think?" I asked sarcastically _

_"Well you can't just let them push you around." _

_"For your information I was never pushed around as a kid." I said "I stopped them from pushing someone around." _

_"Which ends up with you being used as a punching bag." Darci said crossing her arms. _

"_And what satisfaction does the bullies get for punching a scrawny kid." I raised an eyebrow. "Last I remember, beating someone half your weight is considered a loss."_

_"C'est tout!" Marcus exclaimed clasping his hands together. "We have been going in this the wrong way." _

_"Going what the wrong way?" I asked sitting on the floor. But Marcus ignores me and whispered into Darci's ear. _

_"Ahh!" Darci exclaimed in realization. _

_"Ah what?" _

_"We can't help you even if we tried." Darci said her tone condescending she crossed her arms and stared hard at me as I got to my feet. _

_"Okay?" _

_"How are we going to help someone who couldn't even help himself." she snarled stepping forward so we were practically nose to nose. "You let everyone push you around. You don't even put up a fight." _

_I could feel my face heat up. I'm honestly getting really tired of this. _

"_Well at least I don't spend my time beating up someone who is weaker than them." I snarled back "Tormenting someone weaker doesn't make you any stronger than they are."_

"_At least I'm on top of the food chain." _

"_With nothing left but to wait till it all comes tumbling down." I said crossing my own arms and giving her a smug expression. "All we have to do now is wait."_

"_Wait for what?"_

"_For you to destroy yourself."_

_Darci and I had a hard stare down until I heard Marcus clap from where he was seated perched on the tabletop. _

"_Wow." Marcus said. "That was something. Wasn't it Darci?"_

"_I have to admit. I have never heard a straight guy give that much snark before."_

"_Wait this was all a game?" _

"_You honestly don't see it don't you." Marcus said. "You are clever, quick witted. You could snap back just as fast as the insult would hit."_

"_And?"_

"_Sebastian, words can hit harder than punches could." Darci said. "You just have to know where to hit."_

_~()~_

I had already spent an hour in the bar and probably made three guys cry. I was playing around in the juke box in the corner of the room. I was smiling as I saw the title of a familiar song. My parents loved Michael Jackson. My mom used to dance around the house with my dad when they thought I was asleep.

"Hey." A vaguely familiar burly guy said "So how do you get a guy to like you?"

The alcohol was blurring my vision and all I saw was this burly stranger with waxed eyebrows.

"You get a guy? Please."

"Why? what's wrong with me?"

"Well first off, you're about a hundred pounds overweight. Quit waxing your eyebrows you look like Liberace." I said looking at the blurry bear in the eye. "In fact, just stay in the closet buddy."

I chuckled as I went back to my seat at the corner to finish off my drink.

~()~

Monday morning, I was staring at my growing laundry pile in the basket at the laundry room. I was staring at the white shirt that I had managed to remove the red stain on it. But the blazer posed a problem. I tried everything I sent it into the washing machine twice and still nothing.

I groaned. I scrolled through my contacts. Thad would ask questions, so would Trent. Niff would probably tease me senseless. There was one last person who would probably keep shut.

There were three rings until Blaine answered.

"Hey Seb. What's up?"

"Hey Blaine. Remember when I asked if I could call you if I need some help."

"Yeah."

"Well, I am currently in what is considered a Warbler wardrobe malfunction."

"Blazer or tie?"

"Eh. Both." I said eyeing the tie at the corner of my eye. "Mostly the blazer piping."

"What happened?"

"I spilt some red wine." I lied. The color of the stain looked a lot like when Stacy spilt some wine on the table cloth trying to sneak a sip of my glass the last time dad had some people from work over for dinner.

"You have a brush anywhere nearby?" He asked. "The one that looks like a giant tooth brush."

"We have a regular tooth brush." I said finding an old disposable toothbrush that didn't look used. "Old of course."

"That should work." Blaine said. "So what you do you soak that in some water with detergent. You have to leave it there for a few hours though. Then use the tooth brush and brush it out. It should come off."

"Thanks." I said putting the blazer in a pail of water with detergent.

"So how are the Warblers?" he asked. "We are doing Michael Jackson this week in McKinley. I remember the time that Trent performed "We are the World" the in a benefit with children. They were adorable."

"Trent or the kids."

"Both." Blaine said. "Trent is like a big kid himself. The kids loved him. It's too bad though that those kid missed what we had. I grew up with my parents singing Michael Jackson around the house."

"So did I." I said remembering my parents singing and dancing around in my old house in Central City.

"What was your favorite."

"Wanna be Startin Somethin." I said remembering back when I was ten before everything became all complicated.

"Mine too." He said. "I swear I love Michael week. We performed Michael in sectionals. I could totally see Santana singing 'Bad'."

"Sure." I said trying to recall who Santana is. I don't think Blaine mentioned a Santana before now. All he talks about is Kurt. I looked at the time. Shoot. "I'm sorry Blaine. I have to go. I'm going to be late."

"Sure thing, Seb."

~()~

I spotted a familiar couple in the corner of Lima Bean when I went to get a cup of coffee. I was going to try their regular coffee to see if I could bring my coffee-holic best friend here. Blaine and Kurt were surrounded by their friends in the middle of the store. It was a perfect opportunity to show them I am not a good person to mess with.

"Well since you guys are so jazzed up about it." a brunet with curly hair and emphasized cheekbones said with a smile on her face. "I think it's a good idea for Regionals."

"That might not be a good idea." I said interrupting their conversation. "Hey Blaine, Hello everyone else." Whose name I don't know.

"Why don't you think it's a good idea?" The kid in the wheelchair asked.

"Because we are doing MJ for Regional's." I said "You see Warblers have first position. And as soon as I learned what your plan was I changed our setlist accordingly."

"I'm sorry how did you hear." The brunet demanded slamming her empty cup on the table.

"Blaine told me this morning." I said. "I just called for a tip on how to get red wine out of my blazer piping and he would not stop going on about it."

"I may have mentioned it." Blaine admitted sheepishly

"How often do you talk?" Kurt demanded.

"Oh my god, hey Kurt." I teased. "I didn't recognize you. You are wearing boy clothes for once."

The Latina in red who was seated on the solo couch stood up and pointed her empty cup at me.

"Alright Twink." She exclaimed with the same bitchiness that I recognized from Darci. "I think it's about time that I show you a bit of Lima Heights Hospitality."

I kept my cool as I continued. "Unless you want to join your relatives in prison, that's probably not the best idea."

She looked at me expectantly looking for a reason.

"You see my dad is sorta what you would call a state's attorney." I teased as if I were talking to a toddler. "But if you had a piñata you wanted delivered I am sure he'd make sure that go to them."

The Latina backed off and I continued my plan.

"So here's what you guys should know." I said. "I am Captain of the Warblers now and I am tired of playing nice."

The group just stared at me as I smiled at them innocently.

~()~

The Warblers were all psyched up with the idea of doing 'Want you Back' from Jackson five. I sent a text to the New Direction kids inviting them to a little demonstration. Jeff had just finished the choreography when I got a text back saying that they were at Dalton.

"Alright boys. From the top." I said as we got to our places. And started to sing.

_Ooohoo!__  
><em>_Let me tell yah now  
>Ooh<em>

I slipped though the front lined Warblers to great our 'guests'.

_When I had you to myself,  
>I didn't want you around<br>Those pretty faces always make you  
>Stand out in a crowd<em>

_Someone picked you from the bunch,  
>One glance is all it took<br>And now it's much too late for me  
>To take a second look<em>

I had teased the New Direction kids as the Warblers changed blocking.

_Oh baby,  
>Give me one more chance (To show you that I love you)<br>Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)  
>Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)<br>But now since I've seen you in his arms (I want you back)  
><em>  
><em>Oh I do now (I want you back)<br>Ooh ooh baby (I want you back)  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back)<br>Na na na na_

We showed them some choreography different from the usual sway and snap from the older Warblers. How the change of leadership changed this group. For the better.

_Trying to live without your love  
>Is one long sleepless night<br>Let me show you, girl  
>That I know wrong from right<br>Every street you walk on,  
>I leave tear stains on the ground<br>Followin' the girl I didn't even want around_

Oh baby,  
>All I need is one more chance (To show you that I love you)<br>Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)  
>Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)<br>But now since I've seen you in his arms  
>Oohoo<p>

All I want...  
>All I need...<br>All I want!  
>All I need!<p>

Is one more chance (To show you that I love you)  
>Baby (baby) baby (baby) baby (baby!)<br>(I want you back)

"Well if you guys want to forfeit now." I pointed out. "you can go ahead. Or Blaine." I targeted looking at him straight in the eye and crossing my arms. "If you want to rejoin the group you abandoned.

"I used to be really proud of being a Warbler." Blaine said to me. "Not because we were good, but because we were really classy. None of that was Classy."

"Come on, guys. Let's go."

"And what did you think Sha-Queer-A?" I called singling out the Latina.

She paused then looked at us with an intense stare. "I thought you sucked Fievel. If that's your best MJ, I'm going to wipe the floor at Regionals with your wannabe Disney Prince Haircut."

I just smirked as the Warblers started to take their seats and the New Direction was wheeling their paralyzed friend out into the Halls.

"And that was by far one of the best performances in this group." I announced to the Warblers. And they cheered in agreement. "Great job guys."

"Bas, why are we doing MJ?" Nick asked. "I thought we already agreed on the set list for regionals."

"Regionals isn't for three more weeks." I pointed out. "And we've been working on some modern songs for the past few weeks, I thought. Why not bring it back to where it all started." The Warblers eyed me as I paced the aisle of the library. "I am sure I am not the only one who'd say this when I say that Michael Jackson, was the one who inspired me to become a performer. We need to bring our A-game to Regional's and why not bring it all back to the beginning to the songs we listened to or watched our parents sing and dance growing up."

"So we are not doing Michael Jackson for Regionals?" Trent clarified.

"Not exactly." I said. "The rules did say that we get to have a maximum of three songs for the competition and why not bring one of the first all boys group to this all boys group."

"But what is with that thing about Blaine?" Jon demanded.

I sighed. I had already talked to David and Thad about this and I had a feeling that The Warblers had the same feeling that they did.

"Look." I said sitting down in the middle of Trent and Josh on the long couch. "I know you all miss Blaine. He was your lead here. He's nice and all. But you all have talent. This group is one of the most talented Show Choir in the state. I believe we could take it to the next level. WE could be the best. And we can do this not only as a whole, but as individual artists."

I stood up and looked at all of them. "The Warblers is not only a group as one. But we are also a group of individuals. I'm trying to prove here that we don't need Blaine to be good. He looks contented where he is now. So we should be able to move on ourselves."

I left the Library letting them think through what I said. I have a bit more plotting to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright New Chapter after a week of stress. I had around 3 projects dues Monday-Wednesday consecutively. And they were some pretty big artworks that I spent hours painting cutting etc. So after I finished my last plate for the week I went straight to writing :P <strong>

**Okay, Thanks to Masonxoxo something has come to light... If you noticed I've been doing some Kurt bashing. Don't get me wrong Kurt is one of my favorite characters in Glee he has so much character I love him. But I've been working this story to fit the whole transition from the super sweet Barry to the Snarky Sebastian. I've been a bit too harsh on Kurt I reread some chapters and noticed. I fixed it. Don't worry there is going to be a reason for all of this. From the loyalty of the Warblers to animosity with Kurt and Sebastian. Just wait and see :P They all have a reason**

**Random Thought: I wonder did Grant Gustin really eat that chili in the recent episode? I want to ask in twitter but it's a bit embarrassing considering my twitter account is connected to my real name (and the fact that my closest friends are guys and are weirded out by the fact I'm fawning over an actor.)**

**And I just realize that this story is going to be pretty long. :P**

**Love you guys**

**PLEASE REVIEW :P**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p>"So what is your issue with Kurt?"<p>

Nick and Jeff practically invaded my room as soon as they could. And since Thad is still in his probation thing. I was thankfully alone.

Nick had perched himself on the back of my desk chair while Jeff took a seat on my bed.

"What makes you think I have an issue with Lady Hummel?"

"Well earlier today there was some animosity with the both of you." Jeff pointed out. "And what's with the flirting with Blaine, don't tell me we converted you that fast.

"Kurt thinks I have a thing for Blaine." I explained sitting on my bed crossing my legs. "And that I am trying to steal him away from him."

"And you just so happened to mention that you aren't gay?" Nick asked "I mean seriously Sebastian you may look like the one but we all know that you have a thing for Iris."

I shrugged. "Well, he didn't give me the benefit of doubt."

"That doesn't seem like Kurt." Jeff pointed out.

"Well, love can bring out the best and the worse in us." I said. "Probably why I still don't have a girlfriend."

"And the fact that you've been pinning on Iris." Nick teased. "What are you doing about the whole Kurt issue."

"Well, if he wants to play it dirty, I am not stopping him." I said crossing my arms. "He barely gave me a second glance before practically listing me off as a bad guy. If that's what he wants then this means war."

"Maybe you should just talk to him, Bas." Jeff said. "This looks like a big misunderstanding."

"Oh I tried," I claimed. "He said I quotes 'I am not sure who you think you are but stay away from Blaine.'"

"I'm sure if he knew, you and he would be great friends." Nick pointed out. "He was pretty nice. He reminds me a lot of Trent."

"But in a closeted gay way." Jeff said. "I think Blaine was the first open gay person that he met."

"Yes well openly gay Hummel is a bitch." I said. "And I am not going to stand for being taken down not again."

"Well if it were a minor prank or two." Nick said. "We've got your back."

"Only if we agreed no one is supposed to get hurt." Jeff claimed. "If someone does get hurt…"

"If someone does get hurt it's on me." I said. "I will not let anyone else suffer for what I am doing. Personally I think this should stay between me and Kurt."

"You're heading into suicidal grounds, you know that right?" Jeff said. "The New Directions are just as tightly knit as the Warblers. Especially the two cheerleaders, who are very protective of each other and their team."

"Well I am not leading you all into trouble."

"We aren't going to get into trouble." Nick said. "We are going to be doing this outside school and a few pranks isnt considered bullying."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"We've got your back, Bas." Jeff said. "The Warblers are like a band of brothers. We have each others backs…"

"And we fight back for each other's honor."

~()~

_Abandoned Carpark tonight at nine. Bring the Warblers._

The Warblers were going to the Carpark by car. We are carpooling and I had a ride with Nick, Jeff and Jon.

"I think I have an idea for our first prank." I said as we reached Lima and was heading towards the Carpark.

"Prank?" Jon asked. "What for?"

"Defending Bas' honor against Kurt."

"You had a fall out with Kurt?" Jon asked raising an eyebrow. "How did you manage that? I mean Kurt is a lot like Trent."

"He thinks I'm gay and trying to steal his boyfriend." I said then we were about to pass by the convenient store. "Stop by the convenient store for a while."

"Why?"

"We are going to give Kurt, a little piece of Karma."

I entered the Convenient store and found the Slushie Machines. I bought one and returned to the car where the three other Warblers were waiting.

"You do know by the time that we reach the Carpark that would be melted right?" Jon pointed out.

"I know. And I thought ahead." I pulled out a baggie of rock salt from my bag.

"What is the rock salt for?"

"Adding rock salt to ice would cause the melting temperature of ice to lower. Hence it would make it take a bit longer to melt. Just the right amount would cause the same for shaved ice."

"But too much would melt it all the way."

"Yep, but I measured it and everything. This should be enough." I poured half the bag into the cup and shaking the cup a bit for it to dissolve. "And besides, I have no intention of hitting anything other than his clothes. It took me forever to get the dye out of my clothes."

"You got hit with a slushie?" Jeff asked.

"I think that story is for another time. We're here." Nick said turning off the car. And we met with the other Warblers before entering the Abandoned Carpark.

!()!

_You know I'm bad (I'm bad you know it)_

_And the whole world's got to answer right now just to tell you once again who's bad._

I threw the slushie right at Kurt's torso. The plan was going well until Blaine got into the way.

I tried my best to keep a straight face as Blaine cried in pain. I motioned for us to go. I could feel the guilt build. What if the rock salt hadn't dissolved all the way through. From how Blaine was rubbing his eyes it could severely damage his cornea.

Thankfully, Nick and Jeff were unusually quiet and so was Jon. We couldn't get back to Dalton fast enough.

But as soon as we reached campus, i got off the car and headed straight to my dorm room. I locked the door behind me and groaned.

This is not going as well as I planned. This whole thing is making a bully out of me. No one is supposed to get hurt.

I spent the night laying on my bed awake. Every time I close my eyes I could see and feel Blaine's expression and his bloody hands. I know that it feels like a bit of an exaggeration. But it could happen.

By five in the morning, Nick and Jeff barged into my room. They looked a bit mad but something on my face stopped them in their tracks.

"Sebastian?" Nick said in surprise. "You're a mess, did you even sleep?"

"No." I said stoically.

"No you're not okay, no you didn't sleep?"

"What do you think?" I snapped getting on my feet.

"Sebastian." Nick said putting a hand on my shoulder which I shook off. "You need to talk to the New Directions. To Blaine."

"What difference does it make?" I asked. "This whole thing is making me an enemy. I highly doubt that they'd forgive me for hurting one of their own. Especially now."

"Bas."

"Can you please leave?" I asked not looking at any of them in the eye.

"Okay." Nick conceded. "But this is not over. We are going to talk about this. We are in as much fault as you are."

"No." I said. "This is on me. You have nothing to do with this."

"Sebastian…"

"Just leave please." I said. "I need to get ready."

The two silently left me to my own devices. And I looked at myself in the mirror.

The old playful and cheerfully nerdy kid was gone. But I started this. I am going to finish this. One way or another.

I glared at my reflection the boy with messy hair and dark circles under his eyes glared back venomously.

If I am going to be chalked off as a bad guy, I won't be doing this halfway.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Bas is turning eeevilemo/depressed/rather cruel hehehehe**

**I was actually waiting for some reviews for this chapter earlier today then I remembered…I haven't posted it yet cus it was 1am and my dad already closed the wifi…hehehe**

**Anyways**

**Random Thought: Has anyone watched "God's not Dead"? If your not Christian or haven't read it its okay I just want to share this quote from the movie "To the wrong person, you will never have any worth. To the right person, you will mean everything." It's so sweet and I thought "Just in time for Valentine's day" which I would be spending alone heheheh Single Awareness Day hehehhe oh I wish I had a boyfriend… :P**

**So Please Review and I might upload a new chapter tomorrow (cus im halfway through the chapter) :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay I know you guys are going to hate me after this... But Happy Valentine's Day :P I want chocolate. ...and a boyfriend lol joke I'm the one who spends her time eating someone elses chocolate while watching/reading/writing ehehhehe**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>Barry let Sebastian take charge. I hardly felt much of what's happening. I was feeling a bit numb to be honest. It was like my older self was taking a backseat and let my defense go into autopilot.<p>

The little competition was supposed to take place in one of the multipurpose rooms in Dalton. We found our way to the large ballroom like area and only one of the New Directions came. It was the Latina teenager wearing a little black dress, blazer and a hat.

"Hey Andrew McCarthy." she said "Don't know if you heard but Blaine may lose an eye. The same Blaine that was besties with most of you not four months ago."

I told you that would happen. The rational part of me said while my defense just crossed his arms.

"Wait, are you serious is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah sure if he doesn't want to see in three dimensions."

I looked over to the worried warbler with a serious look. "Trent, I got this."

I gave the Hispanic cheerleader a cold look "Bummer, about Blaine. But he shouldn't have gotten in the way though that slushie was for Kurt."

"You may look like the villain out of a cheesy eighties high school movie. But you should know I am fully prepared to go all Danny Larusso on your ass." she glared at me in the eye and I couldn't help smirk at her sorry attempt to intimidate me. "What was it huh? Glass? Asphalt?"

"Red dye number six." I shrugged

"You're a liar."

I paused and turned towards the other Warblers. "She questioned my honor."

I stepped forward and looked down at the other teen. "I demand satisfaction in Warbler Tradition."

"What you wanna have a duel?" she demanded and I gave her a forced smile of agreement. She turned to the band. "Cello guys can you hang back for a minute I'm going to need you for this one."

"Everyone else clear out." I commanded "I don't want you to see me make a girl cry."

"Let's just keep this on going."

The cellists started to play the intro of a familiar song. The girl, whose name I think is close to 'Satan', sat down on a seat in the front row in front of the cellists crossleged. I circled the chairs predatorily before the song started.

_Uh, as he came into the window  
>It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!<br>He came into her apartment_

I went behind her chair and teased her seductively which left her a caught her by surprise.

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
>She ran underneath the table<br>He could see she was unable  
>So she ran into the bedroom<br>She was struck down, It was her doom_

She stood up from her seat and started to circle the seats on the other side.

_Annie are you OK?  
><em>  
><em>So, Annie are you OK?<br>_  
><em>Are you OK, Annie?<em>  
><em><br>Annie are you OK?_

So, Annie are you OK?

Are you OK, Annie?

Annie are you OK?

So, Annie are you OK?

Are you OK, Annie?

Annie are you OK?

So, Annie are you OK?

She crossed through towards the middle of the room and grabbed me by my collar and tie pulling me around.

We started to circle around like cat and mouse pushing each other and getting on each other's face. I am not going to lose to this girl.

_Are you OK, Annie?  
>Annie are you OK?<br>Would you tell us that you're OK (uh!)  
>There's a sign in the window<br>That he struck you - a crescendo Annie  
>He came into your apartment<br>He left the bloodstains on the carpet (uh!)  
>And then you ran into the bedroom<br>You were struck down  
>It was your doom<br>_  
><em>Annie are you OK?<br>So, Annie are you OK?  
>Are you OK Annie?<br>Annie are you OK?  
>So, Annie are you OK?<br>Are you OK Annie?  
>Annie are you OK?<br>So, Annie are you OK?  
>Are you OK Annie?<em>

You've been hit by  
>You've been hit by<br>A Smooth Criminal

The scene was getting intense the cellist were playing the interlude of the song and it just kept getting faster and faster until…

I don't know!

We circled the whole setup of the room screaming and singing against each other walking through chairs running around chasing each other.

(_Annie are you OK, will you tell us, that you're OK, there's a sign in the window)  
>I don't know! (That he struck you - a crescendo Annie)<br>I don't know! (He came into your apartment)  
>I don't know! (Left the bloodstains on the carpet)<br>I don't know why baby! (Then you ran into the bedroom)  
>I don't know! (You were struck down)<br>(It was your doom)  
>(Annie!)<br>(Annie are you OK?)  
>Dang, gone it - Baby! (Will you tell us, that you're OK)<br>Dang, gone it - Baby! (There's a sign in the window)  
>Dang, gone it - baby! (That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)<br>Hoo! Hoo! (He came into your apartment)  
>Dang, gone it! (Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)<br>Hoo! Hoo! (Then you ran into the bedroom)_

We crossed towards the middle of the room and sang against each other face to face.

_Dang gone it! (You were struck down)  
>(It was your doom - Annie!)<em>

You've been hit by  
>You've been struck by<br>A Smooth Criminal

I smiled darkly at her

"I was better." she exclaimed

"You weren't even close." I ssnarled as I started to walk back to the door where the other warblers were filling back in.

"I was better." she insisted "Now tell me the truth what did you put in that slushie."

"Rock Salt." I said dismissively "but it's okay."

"How is it okay? I just told you Blaine had to have surgery."

"It's okay because I didn't put any in this one." I reached for the slushie I was planning to drink and threw it in her face.

~()~

I skipped dinner that night after the harsh looks the Warblers were giving me. I am not stupid to wound my pride by sitting through glares and stares. I am better than that. They don't see that I am doing this for them for Regionals. If they refuse to see that then missing a few meals is nothing.

Lacrosse training did take most of my anger out of me and I thought it was a good time to talk to the Warblers…that was until I got another text.

_McKinley Auditorium 5 o'clock._

No greetings no nothing. Just a location. I forwarded the message to the other Warblers and added a foot note. I didn't feel like carpooling with Nick and Jeff. But I found Thad standing by my car with a serious look on his face.

"What's going on, Sebastian?" Thad demanded. "Niff told me that you've been leading them into trouble. And now we are going to McKinley for some sort of confrontation?"

"I don't want to talk right now, Thad."

"Well, too bad." Thad said "You have a lot of explaining to do."

I went into the driver's seat while Thad sat on the passenger's seat.

There was no getting rid of him now is there. I started the car and started the hour long drive to Lima.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Nope."

"At least give me a reason on why."

"The New Directions incapacitated someone dear to me."

"Who?"

"Barry Allen."

Thad was left speechless. Which was the good half of the drive. Until he started to talk again.

"But I know this isn't you, Bas." Thad said. "You wouldn't resort to something like this."

"You don't know me." I said as we were getting closer to the school. "I don't take shit from anybody."

"Barry…"

"I am not Barry Allen." I snarled. "Barry Allen is not here. He is still hiding, running. I am through hiding and running. I will not let some public school win."

"Sebastian."

"I am through talking about this, Thad." I snapped turning off the engine and getting out of the car. Thad also got out of the car and jogged to catch up with me. I walked towards the other Warblers who were already assembled.

"What's going on Sebastian?" Nick asked with a bit of uneasiness in his voice.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "We won't know just by standing around here.

I started to walk into the school. It wasn't long until we found directions to the Auditorium. I opened some curtains that lead to a large empty auditorium.

"Nice of you to show." The wheelchair boy said rolling towards centere stage with the other New Directions flanking him.

"Is whatever this is take long?" I asked "I can't stand the stench of public schools."

"It won't take long and all you have to do is sit and listen." A blonde haired girl said. The Warblers started to fill in the first two rows of the middle aisle of chairs. I took center and nodded for them to continue.

"We're not doing Michael for Regionals." the wheelchair boy said.

I smirked. "I didn't think you'd surrender that easily."

"We're tired of the fighting and the backstabbing." Lady Hummel said. "We're show choirs we're supposed to be supportive of each other."

I couldn't help scoff. That's rich coming from him.

The Mohawk guy continued. "This is what we call taking the high road. Which I am shocked to find out has nothing to do with Marijuana"

"Just because you're doing Michael, doesn't mean you understand Michael." Wheelchair boy lectured.

"And you do?"

"Yes." The chubby African American girl with coconut fringe said. "And we are about to show you."

The band started playing "Black and While while the New Directions were singing and dancing unsynchronized around the stage. Some were just walking around the stage. And doing dance moves that they seem fit.

But I didn't notice until half way through the song that the Warblers were starting to get on stage as well.

"Jon."

"Loosen up, Sebastian." He said as he patted my knee and climbed on stage along with the others.

The song ended with the Warblers looking just as ridiculous as the New Directions.

I clapped sarcastically making them all face me. "Very moving."

"Come on, Sebastian. Give it up." Nick said

"That's the kind of attitude that lost us Regional's last year."

"I could call the cops," Santana said stepping forward. "Or your headmaster. And get you kick out of school or even arrested. For assaulting Blaine with that slushie."

"All of this would be awfully terrifying." I said dripping with sarcasm "If you had any proof whatsoever."

"Oh like you on tape admitting to it." Santana pulled out a tiny cassette tape that made my blood run cold for a minute. She gave a mock expression of surprise. She handed the tape to Kurt who rolled it in his fingers.

"But you know what. It just wouldn't be as much fun winning Regionals, if you weren't there to suffer through the agony of defeat." He tossed me the cassette which I caught through reflex.

"At least now your teammates know exactly what kind of guy you are." Santana said smugly.

The Warblers were all looking at me with disgust and disappointment in their faces.

"Now get the hell out of my auditorium." The wheelchair kid said. "Schools out!"

I stood up and scoffed as I left the auditorium and went to my car. Good thing I decided to drive then.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay end of chapter. ... Don't hate me but theres going to be a little more evil Bas in the next chapter :P just you know go with the flow I have a brilliant plan for this don't worry<strong>

**RandomThought: Who else here thought that Santana and Sebastian would've made a very you cute and angsty can couple? I'm thinking of a Sebtana friendship in this story :P**

**Please Review**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I think I had a little change of mood or at least that was my sister's observation.

"Bazzy. Are you okay?" she asked with those big green eyes.

"Yeah." I said confused on why she was asking. "Why?"

She shrugged. "You seem upset." She sat down next to me on my bed. "And you have these really big bags under your eyes."

I gave her a weak smile. "I'm just tired."

"Why don't you go to sleep?" she asked

"It's not that simple Stacy." I turned to my sister who was looking at me concerned. "You see I had a fight with the Warblers.

"Those boys that came here at summer?" Stacy asked. "But they promised me that they won't hurt you like those other kids."

"It's not all their fault, Stacy."

"I don't understand."

I paused on thinking how to describe it. "Let's just say that there was this other boy that I didn't like. We had a fight and they didn't like the way I reacted to the fight."

"Was it bad?"

"Yeah." I said. "It was bad."

"But if they're really your friends they won't treat you that badly." Stacy said. "They should be better than that."

I smiled at the innocence of my sister. "Well, sometimes people just need space. It will get better. But for now. I think it's better if I stay away from them for a while."

My sister saw right through that lie.

"But it's making you upset."

"I'll be fine Stacy." I said. "I have you."

"Yes, you do." Stacy said climbing on my lap and wrapping her arms around my torso. I wrapped my arms around my little sister's small frame and she rested her face against my chest. "I'm not going to leave you like those mean people."

I kissed the top of her head. "I know."

~()~

The Warblers steered clear of me after the whole Black and White debacle and I stayed away from them as much as I could. But the inevitable was to come. Warbler Practice.

I was there before any of the other Warblers were. And most hesitantly came into the room. I didn't mind. At this point I was only doing this for my obligation as a Captain.

"Alright, let's not beat around the bush." I said getting the attention of the Warblers. "I know that you all don't like me, and frankly, I don't care. We have Regionals to worry about. And I would not let something as stupid and shallow as some petty argument get in between us and that trophy. Understood."

"What if we want a change of leadership." One of the bolder freshmen asked.

"Then you are welcome to step up." I snapped. "I'd gladly leave if that's what you all want."

"Come on, Sebastian. Don't do anything rash." Thad said standing up. "We all just had a little misunderstanding. What we need to do now is to concentrate on Regionals. Nick and Jeff are already assigned to help come up with choreography. All we need to do now is to clear up our set list. "

"I did like the idea of using boybands." Nick said. "Let's just steer clear of MJ to prevent some arguments."

"The Wanted, One Direction," Jeff started to list. "Isn't that song from Lilo and Stitch also from a boyband?"

"Yeah." Josh said. "But it's in Chinese."

We all looked at Daniel. The only Warbler here that could actually speak the language. His eyes widened.

"No," he said. "I don't think I could…"

"It's your chance." I said. "We all deserve a chance to show case our talents and skills. And it would give us an advantage. There was this other team a few years ago that did Super Junior. Taken that half of the audience probably didn't understand a word they were singing. At least if we do…what was the title again… Can't Help falling in love? Yeah something like that if we do that song, It actually has English in the lyrics and it's obviously a love song.'

"So would you do it?" Thad asked the other boys looked at Daniel with pleading eyes.

"Fine." Daniel conceded. "But I have to warn you I am not that good in singing."

"You wouldn't be in this team if you weren't good." I pointed out.

I stayed silent as they started listing songs for Regional's. I let David and Thad take charge and I sat silently at the side. I looked at my watch.

"It's five. We will continue this meeting tomorrow. We'll vote for our second song for Regionals."

I grabbed my bag and was the first one out of the room. I headed towards my room. Thad has been avoiding me too since the whole argument in the car. He had taken temporary residency with David who was alone in his room for two. I changed into my Lacrosse training clothes and headed towards the field. That's what I need. I need to hit something.

~()~

The mild depression was giving me a lot of time to myself. And most of the time. My snarky defense took control. I skipped dinner not wanting to face any of the Warblers. I stayed in my room where Thad was missing as usual. I spent so much time in my room avoiding the Warblers that I finished my work load and had nothing better to do than use my computer.

Photo editing was a hobby I always had. It was something Iris and I used to do. Last year, she had this thing for photography and we used to edit people's faces into cartoons or add ourselves into landscapes. She even played with a gif once. She placed a tiny heart on my nose and whiskers on my cheeks that moved when I raise my head slightly.

She used to call me her goody two shoes adorable nerd. I wonder what would she say now. The goodie two shoes is no longer that goodie goodie.

I was playing around with the photos of the New Directions. Perhaps that would lift my spirits. I searched through the net to find some photos to match. I found pictures of some fiesta with these girls wearing what Hummel would wear and I edited his face in. I laughed at how ridiculous he looked. Which gave me a shot of inspiration.

It's time for some revenge.

~()~

I found Kurt and the New Direction's lead singer Rachel in Lima Bean browsing through a wedding dress magazine. I had heard from Trent (who wasn't talking to me. I was eavesdropping) that Rachel and that large and clumsy football player were getting married. And I brought the perfect engagement gift.

"Well, well, well." I called their attention. "If it isn't a young Barbra Streisand and an old Betty White. Where is Gay Cyclops? Still trying to stumble his way in?"

"We can't come here anymore." Kurt said to Rachel

"Rachel, I brought you an engagement gift." I said handing her the photo in an envelope with a ribbon in the middle.

"Okay…" she said hesitantly accepting the envelope. She opened the envelop and gasped.

"Woah." Kurt gasped covering the crotch area of the photo. "Woah OH!"

"Oh my God!" she took out the photo. "Oh no, that is photo shopped, his thing is not that small. Or Brown."

"And he could never fit into those pumps." Kurt said with attitude.

"Just think." I said. "from now until eternity, every time someone Googles Finn Hudson. They'd be treated to that and dozens just like it. That's the beauty of the internet. It stays with us forever."

"What do you want Sebastian?" She demanded

"I want a guaranteed Regional's win." I said. "So I want you to drop out."

She stared at me in disbelief. "McKinley has home court advantage this year. You're going to come down with Asian bird flu or whatever Tina Blowin'-Wang just had."

"but that's show choir terrorism."

I gave her a shake of the head and narrowed my eyes.

"You give a bad name to the entire gay community." Kurt said with wide eyes

"And you give the gay community cutting edge fashion, that's usually only seen on Puerto Rican Pride Floats."

"I'm Sorry, I didn't hear you. I was distracted my your giant horse teeth." Kurt said

"You have twenty four hours to drop out, Rachel." I shrugged with a smirk on my face. "Or I press the upload button."

I drove home for the weekend as usual. My stay in Dalton was becoming less and less. I would drive home as often as I could. It was better than staying at Dalton. The travel home was better than staying alone in my room wallowing in my lonesome.

I was scrolling through my news feed in facebook when I saw a few suspiciously familiar looking posts.

"Oh no."

~()~

The next Saturday was more interesting that week. I've been training my ass off for the Lacrosse game. But I was distracted. And all the stress was making me feel even weaker.

But after the Lacrosse game (which we won of course) was when everything became interesting. Since most of the Warblers stayed to watch the Lacrosse game. We had a practice before dinner.

"Alright." Nick said. "So the first part of Glad you came would be simple…"

Nick and Jeff taught the Blocking and steps for the first song. It consists more of sliding and stomping and a lot of changing of blocking mostly.

We took three runs until we decided to do the second song and blocking. The acapella part of the song was still in progress so we were using CD for practice since it was more centered on Choreography than the actual performance.

_Dada darara dada darada dada_

I strut forward at my cue and walked in a square with the other boys but when I did the stomp, I felt dizzy and stumbled.

"Sebastian?" Thad was suddenly beside me and he had a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.

"Okay, let's do that again.

It was going really well and I could feel the adrenaline pump. That was until I started to see black spots.

_Turn the lights out now._

And everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehhehe I am evil.<strong>

**This was rather messy I am sorry. But you know. I am messed up in my head. And I was already thinking of the next chapter for this before I even finished this chapter. :P And I am having a hard time thinking of the redemption part of this story where Sebastian and the Warblers make nice. The revelation of Barry…well I know when I'm going to put that. But I'm thinking of who should I put as an exemption. That is a surprise for a later date.**

**Random Thought: Have you seen the new Glee? I swear! I thought Sebastian would've broke Dave and Blaine up. IT WOULDVE BEEN GREAT! But the fact that Barry wouldn't be at the Flash if he did add that…well I was thinking it would be cool if there was an episode that Iris, Eddie and the others would have an episode or beat a metahuman on their own. That would be cool**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>I groaned. I looked at found myself in an unfamiliar room.<p>

"Sebastian!" Thad exclaimed from the other side of the room. The other Warblers were also gathered and soon I was surrounded by Warblers. They all looked worried.

"What happened?" I asked pulling myself up.

"You fainted." Trent said

I felt something sticking out of my arm. A tube was connected to my arm and into a bag filled with some fluid.

"You scared us, Mr. Smythe." the school nurse said entering the room.

"What happened?"

"Metabolic failure." She said "From acute hypoglycemia."

"What?"

"You're not eating enough." Thad clarified.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday?" I tried to remember.

"That's a lie." Nick insisted. "I didn't see you at all in the Cafeteria yesterday."

"And after the Lacrosse game, and all that dancing…" Thad said. "You're skinny enough as it is, Bas. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Well I don't look forward to sitting on the corner of the cafeteria alone with daggers being shot at the back of my head." the other Warblers looked down sheepishly while Thad was glaring at me.

"So you decided to skip meals and get yourself sick."

I shrugged. "I didn't think it was such a big deal."

"Well no more skipping meals, Mr. Smythe." The nurse said. "With your sugar levels, you could've passed out earlier at the lacrosse game. I could band you from playing and Warbler rehearsals until you get back to normal weight."

"I've never actually been in normal weight range." I pointed out.

"Just no more skipping meals." the nurse said as she detached me from the tube, which I hurt more than it going in. She gave the Warblers a stern look. "I trust that you make sure that he eats."

"Yes, ma'am." they said despite the glares I've given them.

"Good." She said "You're good to go."

~()~

After the whole hypoglycemic fiasco, hiding from the Warblers was becoming harder and harder. Thad and Trent had made it their job to practically baby sit me.

I'm not kidding.

Not only did Thad return to our room. After class one or both of them would practically looping their arms around mine and dragging me everywhere. And I of course tried my best to ignore them. But if it weren't for the fact that I had the height advantage those two could lift me from the floor by my arms or drag me to my room.

And that is what they did Monday afternoon right after Warbler practice.

"We need to talk." Thad said as soon as we arrived to the room. Trent still had a grip on me keeping me from running away. How could someone so gentle be so strong?

"You can talk all you want." I pointed out sitting on my bed. "No one's stopping you."

"This isn't you Sebastian." Thad said. "I even talked to Iris. She said your being distant."

"This has nothing to do with Iris."

"But it has something to do with Dave Karofsky." Thad said crossing his arms. "And what happened with Jonny last summer."

"Who's Jonny?"

"Sebastian's friend."

"Which is none of your business."

"Well, I am making it my business." Trent said crossing his arms. Both Thad and Trent have blocked any ways of escape from the room. Which is getting really annoying. "I'm your friend too, Sebastian."

I laughed bitterly. "I don't have friends. Other than Iris, most of them want me dead."

"How could you say that?" Trent asked affronted. "Of course we don't want you dead."

"He's talking about his friends from his old school." Thad corrected. "Blaine isn't the only one who came to Dalton for security purposes."

"That's horrible." Trent said. "Why would they want you dead?"

I gave a dark laugh. "That's because I killed their best friend. Just like how I killed Dave Karofsky."

"You listen here, Sebastian Smythe." Thad demanded grabbing me by my shoulders and forcing me to look at him in the eyes. "You had nothing to do with Jonny Lopez' suicide. Nor did you do anything to Dave's suicide attempt."

"Other than to tell him to stay in the closet."

"It was an honest mistake." Thad said. "A slip of the tongue. You were drunk, and probably hurt."

"I told the guy that he was about a hundred pounds overweight and he looked like Liberace" I said seriously. "How is that a slip of the tongue?"

Thad and Trent looked at each other. They were at a loss on how to continue their argument. And I gave a bitter laugh. "Even you couldn't defend your claim."

"I think I've figured you out." Trent said "You were hurt badly at your old school."

"That is an understatement." Thad muttered under his breath.

"And when there was someone who would pose as a threat. You'd go into defense mode." Trent said. "You start becoming distant, snarky, and downright unbearable."

Trent grabbed my hand and sat on my bed looking at me face to face. "But you don't see that you can't just keep it all in. You have to let someone in, Bas."

"The last one I did ended up dead." I said emotionless but I could feel my eyes start to water. "And now I've become one of them. Those kids from my old school were right. I would be better off dead."

I could feel my defense start to crack. I tried to pull away from the other two boys. But Trent was stubborn. He not only kept a strong grip on my hand, he grabbed me in a hug.

Then the dam broke. The guilt and grief from the past few weeks had made itself known. I broke down in Trent's and Thad's arms in the dorm room.

And they just held me in silence as I released a month's worth of guilt and tears.

~()~

"You need to talk to the New Directions." Thad said. "And the rest of the Warblers. I think they deserve an explanation."

"And what do I tell them, I had an alter ego that wants to hurt anyone and everyone around him? Don't you think that would just give me a one way ticket to the crack house?"

"Seb…"

"Sorry." I apologized. "But seriously. I can't tell them about Barry, it's bad enough that Trent knows part of it."

"You don't have to tell them the whole Barry-Sebastian thing." Thad said. "But you need to apologize. They trusted you, and you shut them out. You shut everyone out."

"I don't know." I said. "I just know I can't talk to the New Directions anytime soon without some sort of bullet proof suit or something."

"What did you do?" Thad asked sternly.

"I may or may not have threatened to exploit some photoshopped photos." I winced as Thad slapped me behind the head.

"Uh Ouch?"

"Sebastian!" Thad scolded. "Seriously? We left you alone for a month and you basically became a destructive force not only on yourself but to them too?"

"I think the coffin is becoming more and more welcoming." I muttered to myself. Which caused another slap from Thad.

"This is serious, Sebastian." Thad scolded. "Where are the photos now?"

"In the shredder." I said. "All deleted and destroyed. I was feeling really bad about it after the whole episode with Trent last Monday."

"And you need to talk to the New Directions."

"No." I said. "I am not walking into my own death."

"Well you did that when you actually threatened them with the photos in the first place." Thad said holding out his hand "Give me your phone."

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me your about to confiscate my cell phone what are we twelve?"

"I am going to send a text to Blaine to meet you in Lima Bean." Thad said. "And you are going to talk to them whether you like it or not."

"I have a Physics test to study for."

Thad grabbed my bag from the corner of the room, the keys to his car, and my forearm. "You can do that in Lima Bean."

He forcibly dragged me into his car causing some stares from the other students of Dalton. But Thad was oblivious to them.

He started the car and gave me his phone instead. "Call them."

"There is no getting out of this, is there?"

"No."

I sighed and scrolled through the contacts and stopped at Blaine's name. I pressed call and waited for him to answer.

"_Thad?"_

"No, it's me." I said. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I think it would be best to leave it at that for everyone to soak that in. :P<strong>

**I managed to finish this chapter after drawing/painting for around 3 hours straight (I'm taking an arts program and currently in first year college) so I was a bit busy the past two days. For some reason, this week we are given more papers (like research and stuff) than plates (or art projects) so I might be a bit busy this weekend to write I'll try though. But my cousin's coming so I have limited access to my computer since I am to 'evacuate' to my parents room while they sleep at mine.**

**Random Thought: I want to learn a European Language. I don't know :P I know English, Tagalog, Mandarin Chinese and Fukien Chinese. But I don't know why I want to learn French or Spanish. Just for fun. You know it would be good for writing/reading/work purposes in the future. But at the moment I am just so amazed at how some people know so many languages and not get too mixed up about it. (I get mixed up with Fukien and Mandarin sometimes)**

**Okay So …**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D AND SEE YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE (hopefully by Wednesday/Thursday. It's 1am Tuesday now.)**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I was sitting in Lima Bean alone. Thad, being the most supportive friend anyone could ever get, left me to solve my problems on my own. I had my book and notes open for my quiz, and an alcohol free latte in my hand. Nothing is going into my head. It's frustrating me to no end.

After about the fifth time I tried to start on my theory, a foursome of teens strutted into the room. Santana pulled out the chair across me.

"Let me break it down to you," she said venomously as the other cheerleader, Kurt and Blaine stood guard glaring at me. "From one bitch to another. All this vicious underhanded crap has got to stop."

"Exactly." I agreed. "That's why I called you here."

I could almost hear my heart trying to beat its way out of my chest. "First of all, Blaine." I looked to my former friend. "I am sorry about your eye."

"That means nothing to me."

"Just give me a chance." I said. "I have no excuses other than some lame prank gone completely out of control.

"Second," I said "The Finn photos have been destroyed. I want the Warblers to win fair and square. And we are going to take donations for Lady Gaga's Born this way Foundation."

I took a breath then looked at Blaine and Kurt. "Win, Lose or Draw. We are gonna dedicate our performance to Dave Karofsky. I thought you might want to join us."

"Wait for the punch." Kurt stage whispered to Blaine. "You know it's coming."

"No. Not this time." I chocked. "For too long, I have treated, everything. Like a big joke."

I couldn't help think of Dave Karofsky lying on his bed. Then think back of what I had said to him.

I looked at Santana in the eye. One of the few skills I am proud of is my ability to read most people. Key word most. Santana reminded me of Darci. She has this bitchy mask that she gives everyone. She doesn't care if her words hurt people. She doesn't have a filter. She tells you what's on her mind. But that doesn't mean she is a bitch. I could tell from how she looks at the blonde cheerleader who looks blankly at me. That she is not as bitchy in private as she is in public.

"It's all fun and games." I said. "Until it's not."

Silence rang between the five of us. Brittany dragged Kurt to buy a cookie or something. Santana didn't want me out of her sight while they were all still in Lima Bean.

"Why?"

I looked at Blaine with a raised eyebrow. "Why what?"

"Why do you suddenly care for Dave Karofsky?"

"Because I've been there." I said. Thad sent me a text.

_Am in the Parking Lot, we have one more stop before going back to Dalton._

"I have to go." I said packing up my books and shouldering my satchel. "See you guys at Regionals."

~()~

"Are you sure about this? "

"one way to make amends is your ask for forgiveness. " Thad said "And then you can start to forgive yourself."

"Alright." I sighed. I climbed off the car and into the hospital.

"Excuse me? " the receptionist looked up from the computer screen. "Can I ask what room Dave Karoffsky is in?"

"Sure. " she said typing into the computer. "He's on the third floor room 308"

"Thank you" I said as I found my way to the third floor.

Nervously I knocked on the door. And opened it peaking inside. Dave Karoffsky was lying in the hospital bed in a hospital gown connected for a machine that was monitoring his heart rate.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded his voice was hoarse. His face held both confusion and anger.

"I heard what happened." I said entering the room. I stood by his bedside and couldn't help shuffle my feet a bit. "I'm sorry what I said back in Scandals."

"It doesn't matter." Dave muttered "That wasn't as bad as what the other people said. "

I winced. "But it didn't make it any better for you."

"Why are you here, Sebastian? " he asked "As much as I love having visitors. I never expected you to come. No offense but I don't really need your pity."

"I want to help you get better." I said "You need a friend right now."

"What if I don't want to be your friend?"

"I'm not giving you much of a choice here, sweetheart. " I said in both a serious and a teasing tone.

"I don't need your help." Dave said "And besides your probably the most apathetic person I know. How do you think you can help me? "

I paused. "Because I've been there."

He stared at me with wide eyes. I sighed. The only other person. Who knows this is Iris. My Uncle Alan doesn't even know the whole story. I took off my blazer and folded it draping it on the arm of the chair.

"What are you doing? "

I undid the cuffs and pulled back both my sleeves. I showed him my forearms. Both had this thin white line right where my wrist and arm connects.

He looked at me in disbelief. He traced the old scars on my wrists.

"I was eleven." I said "My mom just died. My dad was arrested for her murder."

"I thought your dad was the States attorney?"

I smiled "He's my Uncle. He was named my guardian as soon as my dad was arrested and adopted me just this summer. I didn't want to leave my home town."

He just nodded. "Then what happened?"

"My Uncle Alan was abroad that time. " I explained "He was hard to contact and my foster dad, who is my best friend's dad, couldn't adopt me or apply to be my foster that time. With how close he was to the case. "

"I was placed into the orphanage." I said closing my eyes remembering the horrible place. "The kids there were bitter most of them being abandoned kids. I was beat up. No one believed me when I said my dad was innocent. The cops that interviewed me were rather cruel. They believed I was covering for my father. "

"It was night after the trial, it took the jury fifty five minutes to declare the verdict of guilty. I was still in the system and I could even go home to Uncle Alan for the night." I said "The kids they all mocked and tormented me. Telling me know should have died that night. That I was better off dead. The emotional stress was too much. "

I paused remembering that night I was on the floor of the bathroom in the orphanage a razor in my hand.

"It turns out killing yourself isn't as easy as they say it is. " I muttered "The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital under seventy two hour watch. It was terrible. Even after they released me in my Uncle's care. But it got better."

"How? "

"Iris." I said with a fond smile. "She helped me get better. She helped me smile again after a few months in the orphanage. The court assigned my Uncle as my guardian, and he saw how Iris had helped me. He assigned Joe, Iris' dad, as my foster."

I looked at him in the eye. "I'm not going to lie to you. The road to recovery is hard. It just seems so easy to pick up that blade or to tie that rope again. But it will get better."

"So all that snark and bravado was all a mask?"

I chuckled fixing my unoform. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. "

"I guess it would be great to have friends who actually want me to see them again." he said bitterly "even if is just some guy I met in a bar"

He eyed my uniform. "I didn't peg you as a school boy."

"Well there are a lit of people outside the school doesn't know. " I said "Like the fact that I am not really gay. "

"Your not? " he asked shocked

"Nope." I said "but some of my bestest friends are gay. And apparently I have a baby face."

Dave chuckled "yeah that you do. Aw man I thought I was finally going to get decent boyfriend for once."

"As much as I want to, no offense but you aren't really my type."

He chuckled.

"So, are can we start again? " I asked "A clean slate? "

"Clean Slate." he shook my hand

There was one last thing I needed to do.

~()~

I was nervous for the Warbler meeting. We haven't discussed the passing out issue with all the time needed for Regionals. And the part that I refused to talk about it.

Thad had called the meeting and threatened me to go. I don't give a crap about what most people say, Thad can be downright scary.

I sat on one of the couches with Thad on one side and Trent on the other. The Warblers were filling on the library each giving me a wary and worried glance. As soon as the last one came in, Thad patted my back and I stood.

"Hey guys," I called their attention. "I know I haven't been completely open with you guys."

"That's an understatement." Nick muttered to Jeff

"And for that I'm sorry." I continued "I... I'm not the most open about what happened in the past. The last one I shared them with ended up sharing my torment. "

"What happened?" David asked concerned

"He's dead." I said causing some of the boys to gasp. "I was here for two weeks and whatever bullying and torment that I was subjected to landed on him. He couldn't take it."

"Was that why you had a cast on last summer." Jeff asked

"You broke your arm? " Jon asked shocked

"Yeah." I said "I'm sorry if my actions may have broken your friendship with any of the New Directions. Kurt and I, we don't get along. And I was tired of being stepped on. I guess my little form of revenge got a little out of hand."

"A little? " Nick snorted

"A lot. " I corrected "So after Regionals. I will step down as captain, and leave the Warblers ..."

"Sebastian! " Thad scolded "What... "

"I've tarnished the Warblers' reputation. It would be better if I fix as much as I could then leave before I make it any worse."

"We are not going to let you do this you know that right?"

"I'm not giving you much of a choice." I said "I've done a bit too much damage. And the best I can do is to end it. You know as they say all good things mush come to an end."

"How about this." David said with authority in his voice. He looks straight at me "You don't do anything rash. And we will concentrate on Regionals. And I know what song we should sing."

**Okay I'm spook delayed I am so sorry. Wednesday was Chinese New Year and I forgot that we attend this party that ended like 11pm and Wednesday is my PE day so I was exhausted as soon as I got home. And Thursday was general clean up day since my cousin came today. I finished this on my phone so I am sorry if there are typos (so if there are misplaced words or misspelled words... Blame autocorrect) **

**Random Thought : I actually watched the new episode of Flash after some of you guys had commented about it here... But it's okay spoilers don't really bother me that much. I hate the fact that we have to wait for THREE WEEKS for the next episode... Oh and that it lands on my HS best friend's birthday. Fun fact one of my closest friends (who I haven't talked to in a month cuz I think he's ignoring me saad) is a triplet... That's soo cool and very rare. :P **

**Please Review **

**(another fun fact I am actually writing/posting this while I am on the road he he HEHE) **

**新年快樂****!:) **


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p>David called an emergency Warbler meeting Thursday afternoon. We found David with a nervous looking Daniel in the Library.<p>

David and Thad had been the 'behind the scenes' leaders. Since their probation, I was entitled as the leader only by title. Behind the scenes, I meet with David and Thad in the dorm rooms to discuss Warbler situations and problems. Only I am the one who announces the final decision. Thad and David might've told everyone of the situation they were in hence why they were silent as David and Thad resumed their leader role.

"We have a problem." David said. "We have been rehearsing for weeks, but it has come to our attention that Daniel has been a bit nervous of the whole thing. I cleared it up with Daniel. And he has chosen to give up his role as the lead."

"What?" Thad exclaimed. "But Regional's is this weekend."

"I know." David said. "And I think since he might choose to leave us, Sebastian should take the lead."

"What?"

"You'd be great." Thad said "Since this might be the last time your performing with us. It's only best if you sing lead."

"And I know what song we should sing." David said with a smile. He looked to Nick and Jeff.

_Come on, stand, up again_

_Stand, you're gonna run again_

Jeff pulled me to my feet.

_Don't give up, _

_You're gonna see tomorrow._

The other Warblers joined in. I had the strange feeling of being circled around.

_That you'll be on your feet again._

Thad wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Singing and swaying me side to side

_Sometimes the world's gonna knock you over_

_But you will see who are your friends _

Thad dragged me into formation with the other Warblers and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

_Come on, stand, up again_

_Come on, stand,_

_Stand, you're gonna run again_

Nick sang the next verse happily dancing and the other warblers broke formation dancing randomly.

_Your faith and patience will be your soldiers_

_To guide you through your troubled times_

_Just put one foot in front of the other_

_The battles are inside your mind_

Then Trent looked at me in the eye with a happy and serious look. He was directing the next lines at me.

_You have the power to face your demons_

_No matter how they go at times_

_And rid yourself of your fear and weakness_

_So you can start to live your life _

I had this feeling that I was being manipulated. But I didn't care I joined in as we sang the chorus.

_Come on, stand, up again_

_Come on, stand,_

_Stand, you're gonna run again_

"Come on"

_Come on, stand, _

"Come on baby!"

_up again_

"Stand yeah!"

_Come on, stand, _

"You can baby!"

_"Stand, you're gonna run again"_

Nick and Jeff started to lead this complicated dance move and we all tried to follow.

"Pick up your will"

"_And put on your face"_

"If you need to, just take my hand"

_Take my hand_

"It's time to demonstrate, don't hesitate"

_Don't hesitate_

"Just get up and say "Yes, I can" "

_Yes, I can_"

_Come on, stand_,

"Come on baby!"

_up again_

"Stand yeah!"

_Come on, stand_,

"Come on you can baby!"

_Stand, you're gonna run again_

"Stand, you're gonna run again"

We all started to clap for each other. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. David and Thad patted my back.

"All in favor of letting Sebastian lead us into Regionals?"

"Aye!"

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>We lost Regionals. And as promised, I left the glee club. I couldn't stand thinking of what I did. I broke their trust. And the best thing to do now is to get out of their hair.<p>

But the thing is, they won't get out of mine.

Thad is my roommate and my best friend so he's an exception. Jon and Daniel keep invading me during meals, Nick and Jeff now sit beside me in English. David opted to be my lab partner in Chemistry. And Trent at Trigonometry.

I admit avoiding them was not going to happen since we are in the same school and half of the Warblers were my year mates. But this is just ridiculous.

Since I left the Warblers, I have spare time before Lacrosse Practice. I was lying down in the middle of my bed still in my uniform but my blazer hung in the closet and my tie just hanging around my shoulders. The first few buttons of my shirt was undone and I was attempting to sleep.

I was halfway towards the land of nod when the door bangs open suddenly. I didn't even have time to look who it was until I was suddenly lifted from my bed. I was really cursing being such a light weight.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed as I saw the blonde haired Warbler shoulder my arms and another one behind me had my arms.

"We let you sulk all you want." Jeff said. "Now, you're not missing another Warbler practice."

"I told you I was through." I said I was dragged through the halls, causing some people to stare. I started to flail around. "Let me go!"

"No can do, Captain." Nick said from behind me. "We have direct orders from the Head Warbler."

"I am not the Captain. And I demand that you let me go."

We were getting closer to the Library.

"If you say so." Niff said then practically tossing me into the couch.

But the two tossed me with too much force that I bounced from the couch and fell on the carpet nearly hitting my head on the table.

"The hell!" I exclaimed as Jon helped me back on my feet.

"You could've made sure he was at least decent." David scolded the pair that dragged me here from the safety of my bed.

"And you think he would've come with us if we just told him to come to the Library?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, no. But…"

"No buts." Jeff insisted. "We got him here. Our job is done."

"And I am going back to my dorm." I said heading towards the twin doors, I felt two pairs of hands grab my arms and dragging me back into the middle of the room. Josh and Jon closed the doors and I was trapped between the Warblers.

"Warbler Sebastian." David said with authority. "After a unanimous vote, we all agreed that we deny your request to withdraw from the club."

"It wasn't a request."

"Has it ever crossed your thick skull that we actually like having you around?" Thad asked.

"Well, that usually lasts about a few months before something happens and I am left to be a social pariah." I said. "So thanks but no thanks."

"We won't do that." A freshman said with this look in his eyes. "Why would we, you're our friend."

"Friends come and go." I said bitterly with a shrug. "The last ones who said that to me ended up being the first ones who wanted me dead."

The other boys stared at me with wide eyes. "I guess you don't know all about me as much as you think you do."

"That is why we are having a Warbler sleepover." Nick said. "To bond over movies and pizza."

"I think it's against the rules for students to be out of their dorms after curfew. So how do you expect to us to have a sleepover in the middle of the campus."

"With permission from the Headmaster." David said waving around an official note from the school allowing us to use the Library and excusing the list of students from curfew. I read through the note and found it was official and among the names was mine.

"It's going to be great. We'll order pizza watch movies. Tell scary stories. We haven't done it this year with the competition. Now that we're out of the competition, we get to have some Warbler bonding time again." Trent insisted. "And you are staying."

"There is no getting out of this, is there?"

"Nope." Nick and Jeff said in unison again grabbing my arms and plopping down on the couch dragging me with them.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks of Warbler bonding and I felt closer to them more than before. I've gotten closer to Nick, Jeff, Trent and David. Nick and Jeff even found the gag gift that Iris got me a pair of these really big thick rimmed Ray Bands. It was amusing being dragged around the school wearing them a blonde wig and introducing me as Jeff's long lost cousin visiting from Vancouver.<p>

Jon and Thad even started a Nerf War. And everyone that enters the Library gets hit with a Nerf bullet. And sometimes a Nerf gun. My head still hurt when they threw that riffle.

But as fun as it all was, my sister demanded my presence at home. I spent the weekend with my sister and Uncle in the kitchen trying to bake cookies with the insistence of my sister.

The three of us were almost completely covered from head to toe with flour, chocolate powder and sugar. Dad just popped the cookies into the oven when the doorbell rang.

"I got it." I said.

"I wanna go, too!" Stacy insisted. I lifted my sister to my shoulders and we dashed into the living room. I opened the door.

"Hey, Twink."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I am feeling really evil right now and I'm ending it at that :D<strong>

**So this ends the part of Sebastian in Season 3 so the rest of the plot for the 'school year' is purely imagination. Then I'll work on the season 4 :D I think this will get a grand total of …30? 40 chapters? I'm not sure. This is already longer than I expected :P The longest story I made in my other account was around 32 chapters I'm goaling to go over that hehehe**

**Random Thought: I just met a few of my mom's friends and their kids. that feeling when you haven't really met them in a while that you don't remember their names. But you know them from somewhere. My friend even told me of something that happened to someone she knew. which was basically. "Hey what Med course did you take?" "I didn't take a med course." "You know it's not too late to shift." -_-… Just sharing:P**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

><p>"Lopez?" I asked "What are you doing here and how do you know where I live?"<p>

She shrugged "I was in town and wanted to visit my favorite Warbler."

"I think Blaine's house is a few miles nearer to Lima than here." I pointed out. "And Trent is a few blocks that way. and you didnt answer my question."

"Bazzy?" my sister asked making me jump. "Who's she?"

"She's just someone that I know." I said lifting my sister from my shoulders placing her on her feet. "Why don't you go help dad with the cookies?"

"Okay?" she said warily eyeing Santana as she left the room.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase." I said as soon as Stacy was away from hearing range. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you going to invite me in?"

I sighed and let the Latina into the living room. She made herself at home on the couch and just stood there with crossed arms.

"I need your help." she said "Though it was not totally my choice but, my girlfriend thinks that you'd be perfect for the job."

"For what job?"

"Well, I want to go to a college that isn't a FEMA trailer or a prison yard." she explained. "And there is this school in Louiseville that I applied for a cheerleading scholarship."

"Okay?" I asked. "And what does this have to do with me. I sing I don't do back flips and splits."

"There is one thing I have different from those other girls and gays." She said. "And that is my awesome voice, my fabulous dance moves and great acting. And you are the only one with almost equal voice and semi-good dance moves."

"And this is for a cheerleading scholarship?" I asked. "Can't you get that Asian boy to do …whatever it is you want to do?"

"His voice doesn't match mine."

"How about Frankenteen?"

"Finn can't dance to save his life."

"Blaine? I'm sure he can throw you in the air for aerial splits and stuff. And he can sing."

"Too short."

"Kurt!"

"Too gay."

"How sure are you I'm not gay?"

"Brittney said so." She said. "And my girlfriend has a really good gaydar."

"And you believe her?"

"She's my girlfriend." Santana said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"And you think that my being straight would make me want to dance with you?"

"Well I could tell everyone that you've been pining over Blaine just to look for a random fuck."

"I never said I was straight, honey."

"So you admit that you're gay."

"_Sebastian _is gay." I said with a smirk. "I am not."

"And what is that supposed to mean."

"I have no obligation to tell you."

"Now listen here, Bitchlet…"

"Sebastian?" my dad came into the room with Stacy in his arms. "Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"Hello, Mr. Smythe" Santana said with a fake smile holding out her hand. "I'm Santana Lopez, Sebastian's friend."

"Nice to meet you, Santana." Dad said. "You never mentioned a Santana."

"There wasn't much to tell." I said through gritted teeth. "Santana here was just leaving."

"Actually, I came here to ask for a favor." Santana said. "You see, I need Sebastian's help for a project. A little singing and dancing for my college application."

"Bazzy would help!" Stacy piped "He's really good in singing and dancing. He dances with the other canaries."

"Warblers." I corrected. "And it's not that simple Stacy."

"Aww, please Sebby?" Stacy gave me these puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, Please Sebby?" Santana teased but had this pleading look in her eyes as well. I groaned and raised my hands in surrender. Dad just gave an amused look.

"Fine, I'll help."

"Yaay!" the two girls said simultaneously. Santana a little more sarcastic than needed.

"Thanks, Sebastian!" she said. then looked at my dad and sister. "I must get going. My mom needs me to bring something to my Abuela's house. I'm sorry to interrupt."

"It's no problem." My dad insisted. "Any friend of Sebastian's is welcomed."

"I'll show you out." I said as soon as the front door closed. I groaned.

"Did you really just manipulate me into helping you?"

"Yes, I did." She said smugly. "You're getting soft, Fievel."

"If you're going to continue with the name calling, Sha-Queer-A, I'm not helping you."

"Then you should stop, too." She said. "You're sister is adorable. You look nothing alike. Not even to your dad."

"I'm adopted." I mocked. "That's a lie though. I look a lot like his sister. And my sister looks more like mom."

"Well, for what it's worth, your sister will turn up to be a very pretty lady one day." She said with a smile. "That you can trust, Auntie Tana."

"Of course."

"When do you want to do this?"

"Well I doubt we can finish it in one day." I said. "So I'll meet with you tomorrow. And we can take the video next week end."

"Great," she said. "I'll text you the details, later."

"How do you have my number?"

"I stole it from, Wonder Twin's phone." She said with a wink. "See you tomorrow Twink."

~()~

The next day I found myself at Lima Bean meeting with Santana.

"Alright, I'm here." I said sitting across her with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Good." she said. "we just need to wait for the photographer."

"Who is?"

"The weird dude with an aphro." she groaned "He insisted and I don't exactly know anyone else

"Am I supposed to know this guy? "

"Do you not live in Ohio?"

"Not before this year." I said

"Well one thing I can say is this kid is not only a jerk but also a freak."

"That's a mean thing to say to someone who will make and edit your video for your college application." a slightly slurred voice said from behind me. I turned to find a freaky looking boy wifh big glasses and an Afro.

"I didn't know we'd be working with a Warbler." he accused "I would've brought more equipment. I've been dying to find the dirt between those snobby singing school boys."

"Excuse me? " I asked rather affronted. "Just who do you think you are? "

"Jacob Ben Israel." he sad "Professional Blogger."

"Well then Jacob." I said "I don't appreciate the accusations and I for one am Captain of the Warblers. So I urge you to keep your accusations and insults to me and my team to yourself."

"You shouldn't have done that." Santana whispered. I looked at her confused until the weird kid pulled out a hand held camera and shoved it in my face.

"So, Mr. Warbler. How does it feel to lose to the New Directions?"

"What?"

"What does it feel like losing Blaine Warbler then loosing against your old team leader?" he continued getting all up in my face. "And what makes you all so synchronized and look alike. Are you taking drugs? "

"Back off." I said harshly pushing him. He stumbled and glared at me.

"You know I can accuse you of assault."

"And I can accuse you of structural abuse."

"There is no such thing." he said

"Well, my father is sorta what you'd call a state's attorney." I sad giving him an innocent smile. "So if any of this interview whether it be true or not gets online. I could get you arrested, for both harassment and abuse of personal space."

He glared at Santana. "You need to replace your partner. I will not work with a spoilt brat."

"Well, I agree." I said I looked at Santana. "I know someone who will be willing to video and edit. No charge."

"Who will you pick, Santana. Me or this meerkat?" he asked with a glare.

"I do love meerkats." she smirked holding back a laugh "Bye, Afro."

"You're making a big mistake, Santana."

"You heard the lady." I said "You can go now. And remember my warning. I will be watching."

Jacob left Lima Bean with a huff. And I looked at Santana and we both broke down laughing.

"Wow, I have never seen anyone talk to that jerk like that. Where have you been? Seriously, that easy awesome."

"Yeah, that was." I said "so let me just call Dave. And we could get this show on the road."

~()~

After texting Dave, Santana and I drove to Dave's house. Santana was making herself busy by rummaging through my dashboard.

"Dave Karoffsky knows how to edit videos?"

"I am not sure." I admitted. "But he did tell me that he is interested in photography and making videos. The past few weeks, when I wasn't at Dalton, I was over at his house and we'd play around with the camera. Besides if he doesn't know, I can do it."

"You know how?"

"Yep." I said. "How do you think I made those blackmail photos?"

"And Karffsky is he's good?"

"Yep."

"How do you even know each other?"

"Scandals."

"The gay bar at West Lima?"

"Yep."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." She said lifting a picture of me and Iris from inside the dashboard.

"Don't touch that." I said putting the picture back into the dashboard and closing it.

"Sensitive." She teased. "And I thought you were gay."

"She's my best friend." I argued. "And probably my only true friend."

I kept my eyes on the road, but I could feel Santana's stare at the side of my head.

"You like her, don't you." She said in a surprisingly understanding tone.

"N-no. What makes you say that?" I stammered. "She's my best friend almost like my sister."

"Just now when I asked about her." she said. "You got this look. The same one I see with the Wonder twins. And with Berry and Frankenteen."

"I don't have many friends." I pointed out. "She is probably one of the only ones who stayed. She helped me when I was in a dark place."

I couldn't help rub my scarred wrists. Santana placed a manicured hand on mine. She gave me a smile.

"I may not know what happened in the past. But I do know that those Warblers will not let you go back to whatever torment you have endured." She said. "I mean don't you song birds have this code…"

"Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler." I said with a smile. "Yeah, I know that now."

~()~

Dave was more than willing to help. I found myself driving Santana and Dave to go take the video at the park near my place. Being nice sucks…but it's in my nature.

But that was after Santana practically invaded my closet. She made me wear a black dress shirt and my uniform pants and a white tie that I didn't even know I own. We then headed to the park after Dave finished setting up the camera so he could easily use it during the performance.

"Must be nice being a rich kid." Dave muttered staring at the houses that we were passing by.

"It would be." I said. "If your parents are actually around to enjoy it." I said. "My father's almost always at work, my mother's in Paris, and I practically took care of my sister myself most weekends. If she wasn't handed off to babysitters and nannies that is. Do you have any idea how hard it is to take care of a six year old little girl while studying almost college level subjects? It's a good thing I pick up science and math rather quickly if not I have no idea how im manage to join any extracurricular.

"But Thad would've forced you to join either way." Dave pointed out.

"Yeah." I said with a smile.

"And who's Thad?"

"Uh…short, childlike face, and a bit weird?"

"Ahh, the other hobbit."

I parked the car by the same park that I met Wes and Thad. There was another side of it away from the playground.

"Alright." I said "Let's do this."

**~()~**

Dave pressed started the music and it caught the attention of the few people in the park. We started to circle each other predatorily like in Smooth Criminal…minus the chairs. Santana started to sing her soprano voice cutting sharply and powerfully into the silence of the park and into the beat of the song.

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark<br>Finally, I can see you crystal clear  
>Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare <em>

She sang the last line in my face poking me at my chest. I am truly amazed at her talent as I continued the song.

"See how I leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<p>

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And it's bringing me out the dark"

I slid my hand going up her arm seductively from behind and gave her a smirk. She didn't back down from the challenge.

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>

"The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling"<p>

_We could have had it all  
><em>  
>"You're gonna wish you never had met me"<br>_Rolling in the deep_  
>"Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep"<br>_You had my heart inside of your hand_  
>"You're gonna wish you never had met me"<br>_And you played it, to the beat_  
>"Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep"<p>

I walked a few feet away from her and started singing the next verse looking like I was arguing with her.

"Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one on you<br>And I'm gonna make your head burn"

I just then noticed that we were starting to draw a crowd and they were watching us intently. Santana sang her next part from a few feet away and I could still hear her voice loud and clear.

_Think of me in the depths of your despair  
>Make a home down there<br>As mine sure won't be shared_

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

"The scars of your love remind me of us"  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep<em>)  
>"They keep me thinking that we almost had it all"<br>(_You're gonna wish you never had met me_)  
>"The scars of your love, they leave me breathless"<br>(_Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep_)  
>"I can't help feeling"<p>

I took a deep breath as I took the chorus. Normally I wouldn't push my voice this far but after practicing with the Warblers, I gained confidence and a bit of practice with my voice.

"We could have had it all"  
>"Rolling in the deep"<br>"You had my heart inside of your hand"  
>"And you played it, to the beat"<p>

_We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>But you played it, with a beating<br>_  
><em>Throw your soul through every open door "<em>woah_"  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for "<em>woah_"  
>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold "<em>woah_"  
>You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<em> "woah"

"We could have had it all"  
>"We could have had it all"<br>_It all, "_it all_", it all_

_"We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>And you played it to the beat"<em>

_"We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand"_

We returned to the center of our little stage and ended the song

"But you played it"  
><em>You played it<br>_"You played it"  
><em>"You played it to the beat."<em>

The people from the park applauded and I took Santana's hand raising it up to shoulder height and we bowed to the crowd.

~()~

The Latina was ecstatic. She had this big smile on her face from the exhilaration and she then grabbed me into a hug as soon as we were away from public eye.

"That was awesome!"

"Well what did you expect." I teased and that earned me a slap on the shoulder and I couldn't help chuckle. We went back into the car and started our drive back to Lima.

"Wow, Seb." Dave said closing the camera. "That was even better than the Lazy Song one with the other Warblers."

"You guys did Lazy Song?"

"Well we Warblers have to do something with our time now that we are out of competition." I said. "I opted to perform for charity AND have a little fun. The Warblers in the past years were eighty percent work and twenty percent fun."

"When Sebastian isn't being an asshole." Dave said. "he's actually a pretty decent guy. The Warblers probably haven't enjoyed post loose before. Well that was according to Thad."

"Thanks for that" I said sarcastically.

"Well that's what friends are for." He said with an innocent smile. While Santana just laughed. We stopped by his house and he looked at Santana seriously.

"I'm sure you'll get into that college Santana. One hundred percent sure of it." he said reassuringly and patted my shoulder. "See you, when I see you Bas."

"See ya, Dave."

He closed the door and we headed towards Santana's house. The first half was relatively silent as Santana was still calming down from the adrenaline rush. But as we were getting closer to her place she started the conversation.

"So… you sure you're not gay?" she asked. "Because you and Karofsky would make a great couple."

"Haha," I said sarcastically. "Yes, I am sure I am not gay."

"Too bad, I would've paid to watch you and Dave…"

"We're here!" I exclaimed as Santana's house started to come into view. She laughed at my expense.

"Thanks a lot." She said.

"Sure thing." I said. "I'm headed back to Dalton after this. And I need to change…"

"Sure." She said unlocking the door to her house. "Come on in."

She pointed me to the bathroom. I changed my shirt and put on my blazer and tie. It wasn't that much of a stretch from what I was wearing earlier, but Dalton has this whole "must wear uniform at school grounds" rule. So I would have to return to the dorms before I could return to Warbler practice, and Thad is already pestering me for our next charity event.

I left the bathroom after washing my hands with my backpack slung over my shoulder and Santana's white tie in my hand.

"_Mister Barry Allen."_

* * *

><p><strong>Long Chapter :D YAAY <strong>

**OMG I just realized that the last chapter reached about 10 reviews :D I haven't had that many in a chapter in a while. So THANK YOU!**

**Random Thought: …I got nothing…I have a small addiction to Benedict Cumberbatch's interviews and Ellen the past few days…might have something to do with the fact that there is no Flash for the next three weeks so I need something to take my time…other than painting for my projects (Oil painting is EVIL!)**

**Anyways **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	24. Chapter 23

"_Mr. Barry Allen."_

…_._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

* * *

><p>I turned and was face to face with three women. Santana, a woman who she shares an uncanny resemblance who I assume is her mom, and…<p>

"You must be mistaken for someone else, Tia." Santana said "this is my friend, Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian this is my mom and my aunt from Central City, Tia Julieta"

"I'm sorry." She said. "I thought you were someone I knew."

"It's alright." I stammered as I stopped my heart from hammering out of my chest. That was a close call. Wait…Tia is aunt. So if Tia Julieta is Santana's aunt, which means that Jonny is her cousin which also means…

"Julieta, where did you put…" a familiar Hispanic grandmother entered the room. "Bartholomew Allen. I haven't seen you since the summer before last. You've grown."

"Ma, this is Santana's friend, Sebastian."

"Don't mock me, Julieta. My memory is as sharp as it was years ago." she scolded. She then turns her attention to me. "Well, stop gaping at me, is that how you greet your friend's abuela?"

"I'm sorry, Abuela Lopez." I conceded and touched her cheek with mine. I greeted Tia Julieta as well.

"I haven't seen you since Jonny…"

"Yeah." I said sheepishly. "I've been busy."

"Alright, hold up, what is going on." Santana demanded. "How do you know each other? And why did they call you Bartholomew, what kind of stupid name is that."

"And I regret ever telling Jonny that." I muttered.

"How do you know Jonny?" she demanded. "Don't tell me you're one of the jerkwads that caused his suicide."

"Santana" her mom scolded.

"No, I want to hear this from the criminal chipmunk." She glared. "How do you know Jonny?

"He was a friend."

"Do you even know he's dead?" she interrogated. "If you were his so called friend how come he's dead right now? Do you even know that he killed himself."

"Of course, I know because I was the one who figured it out." I exclaimed. "I regret what happened to Jonny. If I were there, he wouldn't have died."

"Then why weren't you." She argued. "If he was your so called friend, why didn't I see you at the funeral."

"Because if I were in Central City, it would've been me who would be dead." I said between gritted teeth. "Why do you think I attend Dalton? To get away from those idiotic Neanderthals. I was teased, I was tormented, and I was beat up by the same thugs we used to call classmates. So don't you dare accuse me of killing Jonny, you may have been his cousin, but I knew him better than you did. I knew what he was going through because I was there beside him."

Santana was speechless.

"I think we all need to sit down and talk about this like adults." Santana's mom said. "It looks like you have a lot to discuss.

We all found ourselves in the Lopez' living room.

Santana sat on the padded seat and crossed her arms and her legs. "Alright explain."

"Barry lives in my neighborhood." Tia Juilieta explained. "He and Jonny were friends. They were classmates in some of Jonny's advance classes."

"Wait you're a nerd?" Santana asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged. "My dad's a doctor while my mom's a lawyer. The nerd part came in after being bullied a lot for being smarter than everyone else."

"So what happened next?"

"I broke my arm." I said. "Bullying gone really bad. And my foster dad thought it would be good for me to come visit my Uncle Alan here in Ohio for a while."

"Jonny's suicide came a few weeks into my stay here in Ohio."

"The boys in the neighborhood started to really pick on Jonny." Tia Julieta explained. "I think the part that Jonny may have gotten a boyfriend might've caused a bit of a stir in the little town. And the problem with living in a small town. You know all the gossips and the boys in the neighborhood weren't as discrete with their distaste of the problem. And without Barry there, Jonny didn't exactly have the best support group."

"Okay, I get the whole move to Ohio for safety reasons. But why Sebastian?"

"I was targeted after the whole thing with Jonny." I said. "My so called friends started sending death threats. So my uncle found out. And he decided that it would be better for me to finished my schooling in Dalton. And to make Barry disappear while the whole thing dies down, my Uncle adopted me in name. Besides, Barry Smythe exactly sound that good."

"So when are you returning to Central City." Santana asked. "As nice as having the snarky smirky Sebastian around. I don't know this Barry kid but I have a feeling he had a lot of friends in Central City."

Santana's abuela scoffed. "Snarky? Barry Allen is probably the last teenager to be considered as snarky. He was one of the sweetest little boys that Jonny befriended in Central City."

"Barry might be. But Sebastian however is a totally different story." I said. "After all that happened…"

"Nonsense," Abuela scolded. "People don't change that easily. It doesn't matter what bad things happens to us, they make us stronger. You make cover yourself with this snarky exterior, but your still the same kid."

"Thank you. But I'm not returning to Central City yet." I said. "I'm finishing high school here in Ohio. I admit I miss Iris and Joe but with the threat of those kids."

"Isn't that school dance next week?" Tia Julieta asked. "Didn't Iris tell you about it?"

"Yeah, she invited me." I admitted "But as much as I would love to go. I don't think I could go to my old school without being beat up by those Neanderthals. I've kept myself hidden and it's kept me safe."

I sighed. "So now you know. And I'd appreciate it if whatever you heard just now doesn't get out to anyone. Not the New Directions, not Klaine, and especially not the Warblers."

"They don't know what happened?"

"They know the basics, the bullying tand the transfer but they don't know the exact details, only Thad knows. And Wes. I don't want them to see me any different than what they know me as now."

"A snarky maniacal human being?"

"A friend."

Santana stared at me with this sad glint in her eyes.

"I'm sure that won't happen."

"You'll never know. It happened twice before. I'm not risking that happening again."

~()~

School life in Dalton was a bit less interesting now that the Warblers were out of the competition. Given that we do make our own agenda like making little music videos and performing for Charity. But being captain is boring if you don't have anything to strive for.

But at Trigonometry class Friday morning,(the same day as the Junior Prom), Matthew, a freshman Warbler, entered the classroom with a note.

"Mr. Smythe." Mr. Santiago called. "You're being summoned to the Headmaster's office."

"What did you do this time?" Trent teased beside me.

"I don't even know." I said putting my notebook back into my bag. "Just tell me what happens the rest of the class."

"Sure." Trent said. "Good luck."

I followed Matthew to the Headmaster's office. And when I got there, I found my father, Santana, and Thad waiting for me along with the Headmaster.

"I am sure I didn't do anything this time." I said. "So what's going on?"

"We're going to miss our flight." Santana said.

"What?"

"Santana and Thad told me of your little agreement with Iris." Dad said."And I thought it would be a waste for you to miss Junior Prom."

"I…I can't."

"That's why you have moral support." Thad said. "I cleared it up with my parents, and Santana with hers. And they are fine with it."

"Fine with what?"

"Pack a bag, twink." Santana said. "We are headed to Central City."

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAY! New Chapter. I haven't done my homework yet since I was so excited. :P<strong>

**Random thought: What do you think of the whole Dress thing? I honestly thought it was Blue and gold. I don't get it. But you know. That's life.**

**Soo anyways… Please review :D Up next: a bit of WestAllen and a bit of Sebtana friendship snark :P**


	25. Chapter 24

**Okay a bit of a rundown/clarification on who knows what about Barry/Sebastian in the story. Since there's a bit of a confusion.**

**Name Change : Santana, Thad, and Wes, (Iris doesn't know) **

**Bullying: Warblers, Blaine, Dave, Darci and Marcus (Only Thad, Wes, and Santana know the severity of the bullying)**

**Family History: Wes (and of course his family) but not about the Reverse Flash**

**Adoption: Wes and Thad (Warblers don't know and neither does Iris.)**

**Okay I think that sums it up. If there are any more confusion feel free to ask…anyways **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Thad being the most annoying best friend anyone could ever have, had already packed me a bag, (I had clothes in Central City anyways. And they booked a flight with Santana's aunt so we were returning tonight.

"You do know that Prom starts at like seven right?"

"Yeah, well we're going to be fashionably late." Thad said as we went through immigration. "Besides, we aren't taking any pit stops as soon as we reach Central City, we are heading towards your school."

"Which Tia Julieta already agreed to drive us to." Santana said.

"But it's a prom. What am I supposed to wear. I'm not sure if my old suit still fits I mean I didn't have the use for it for so long."

"You are going in your Dalton uniform." Thad said. "Show them the better and badder Barry Allen."

"I highly doubt that the principal would allow us to gatecrash on their prom."

"Already thought of." Thad said."We made some arrangements for Barry Allen to appear in your old high school.

"Not only that Auntie Snixx and Sebastian would be bringing some bad into Central City."

"You didn't."

"We did." Thad said.

"This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this."<p>

"You are going to do great." Santana reassured Thad was already inside the gym setting up the surprise performance. Which actually surprised me too. And the fact that he actually had a coat to replace the Dalton uniform and decided that it would be better for me to actually go into a school prom in a uniform. He blends in while I stand out. Great.

"You're not backing out of this." Santana said with a stern look. "What happened to the Sebastian I know, the one who isn't going to take crap from anyone?"

"He's back in Westerville."

"Well summon him back because this weak, pathetic and rather squeamish loser right now isn't the Smooth Criminal I've learned to tolerate."

"I'm just…"

"I get that you're nervous." Santana said her brown eyes looking sternly into mine. "But you have to stand up and show these losers that you can get out of this town. While they are stuck here. They're jealous of the fact that you can rock that lame uniform better than any of them ever could. Sebastian is a part of you Barry. Just as much as Snixx is a part of mine. Now are you ready to show this school some Lopezmythe bad ass action."

"I was actually going for Sebtana." I commented but smiled. "Let's do this.

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV<p>

"Now to continue our program. We have some special guests from…"

The lights shut out causing a bit of a shock and confusion within the gym.

Thad was at the DJ station and the host swiftly left the stage as Thad started to music.

Santana in a little black dress with a leather jacket and a fedora banged the doors opened and started to sing.

_Ah, your butt is mine  
>Gonna take you right, ah<br>Just show your face  
>In broad daylight, ah<br>I'm telling you  
>On how I feel, ah<br>Gonna hurt your mind  
>Don't shoot to kill<br>Shamone, shamone,  
>Get on me all right...<em>

The doors on the other side of the gym banged open startling the students. And Sebastian struts into the room with this confident aura that both awes and shocks his old school mates.

_Ah, I'm giving you  
>On a count of three, ah<br>To show your stuff  
>Or let it be<br>Ah,  
>I'm telling you<br>Just to watch your mouth, ah  
>I know your game<br>What you're about  
>Ah,<em>

Santana smirked at Sebastian. She managed to break through that bitchy confident Warbler she met back in Lima Bean. And Sebastian smirked back as they started to circle each other predatorily around the whole gym their eyes not leaving even as the students were looking at them in shock.

_But they say the sky's the limit  
>And to me that's really true, ah<em>  
><em>But my friends, you have seen nothing<br>Just wait 'til I get though_

They started to dance and shadow fight like in the old carpark.

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad (__Bad, bad, really, really, bad__)  
>Come on, ah<br>You know I'm bad, I'm bad (__Bad, bad, really, really, bad__)  
>You know it, ah<br>Uh, you know I'm bad, I'm bad (__Bad, bad, really, really, bad)  
><em>_Come on, you know_

_And the whole world has to answer right now  
>Just to tell you once again <em>_**who's bad**_

Iris looked at the dancing and dueling duo. When she finally recognized the blazer. "Barry?" but Sebastian was in the other side of the gym his face filled with determination in his acting and his performance.

_Ah, ah, the word is out  
>You're doin' wrong<br>Gonna lock you up,  
>Before too long, ah<em>

_Your lyin' eyes  
>Gonna take you right <em>_Ah__  
>So listen up<em>

_Don't make a fight,  
>Your talk is cheap,<br>You're not a man __Dah__  
>You're throwin' stones<br>To hide your hands __Ah_

Some of the more students were in awe with the two performers. But with the encouraging of Thad, there were students who started to join in the dance in the middle of the dance floor. Some of the school dancers had joined Santana's side while the cheerleaders had joined Sebastian's.

_But they say the sky's the limit  
>And to me that's really true, ah<br>But my friends, you have seen nothing  
>Just wait 'til I get through<em>

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad __Bad, bad, really, really, bad__  
>Come on<br>You know I'm bad, I'm bad __Bad, bad, really, really, bad__  
>You know it<br>Uh, you know I'm bad, I'm bad __Bad, bad, really, really, bad__  
>Come on, you know<em>

_And the whole world has to answer right now  
>Just to tell you once again<em>

Thad had joined into the choreography and surprisingly the students from Central City managed to catch up to some of their complex pseudo fighting and choreography.

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad __Bad, bad, really, really bad__  
>You know it, ah<br>You know I'm bad, __Bad, bad, really, really bad__  
>You know, woo! Ah<br>You know I'm bad, I'm bad __Bad, bad, really, really bad__  
>You know it, you know, ah <em>_Bad, bad, really, really bad__  
><em>_**And the whole world has to answer right now  
>Just to tell you once again who's bad?<strong>_

* * *

><p>!()!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Barry<strong>

I smiled as I was again face to face with Santana. She had the same I'm better than you smirk that she had last time we sang Bad.

"This time." I said. "I was better."

"In your dreams, Fievel."

"Whatever you say, Sha-Queer-A"

Thad took the mic from the DJ station. "Let's hear it for Santana Lopes from the New Directions and Head Warbler Barry Allen."

The students cheered and I grabbed Santana's hand and gave a bow.

Thad threw me the mic. Thankfully, after more or less half a year of Lacrosse my reflexes improved and I caught it before it fell on the floor.

"Hey guys," I greeted. "I'm not going to let this drag any longer. I'm sure everyone is itching to hit the dance floor. And I'm sure if we cheer really loud, DJ Thad would give us some really kick ass beat."

Thad gave a smirk as he started to play with the sound system and the other students were on the dance floor in seconds.

"I told you, you could do it." Santana said with a smirk and I couldn't help wrap my arms around the latina and lift her in my exhilaration.

"Thank you so much." I exclaimed through the music. "I haven't had this much fun in a while."

"You're welcome, Barry." She said returning the hug. "But that doesn't mean that you get to be all soft on me Sebastian."

"I wouldn't dare." I said teasingly.

"Barry Allen." A blonde haired teen said. she was in a ridiculously short sparkly blue dress. Which shows off a bit too much leg. Moments like this I appreciate the modestly of an all boy academy. "Who knew that little nerdy Barry Allen ended up looking rather sexy."

"Carla." I said calmly "Nice to see you too."

"Listen, word on the street says that you now go to a prestigious prep school in Ohio," she said crossing her arms. "and someone with a hot ass like yours shouldn't be kept in a prep school. So, I propose that you come back here to Central City. I could use some sexy arm candy."

"Thanks but no thanks, Carla." I said. "I'm perfectly happy where I am. I just came for a visit."

"I am not making this offer twice, Allen." She said. "I'm sure that you have better choices here than second grade bitches you surround yourself in the middle of nowhere."

She eyed Santana in distaste. Oh she shouldn't have done that.

"You listen here, bitchlette." Santana demanded. "I'm sure that now you appreciate this twink now that he's all hot and sexy, but this pretty boy is mine."

I raised my eyebrow at Santana's act. But Carla didn't seem to buy it.

"You're going to let her talk to be like that?" Carla demanded. But decided to play along and wrap my arm around Santana's waist.

"I'm sorry, she's got no filter." I said. "And I'm not going to argue with my girl."

Santana made a big show of it and wrapped her own arm around my waist. And Carla just huffed and left.

"You do know that I'm still gay."

"Of course." I said. "I have to find iris."

"Go get your girl, Barry."

I maneuvered myself through the crowd and I managed to find Iris.

"Iris!"

"Barry, that was amazing!" she exclaimed as she finally got sight of me. "I knew you could sing, but that was some serious dancing."

"Well, I guess there are some things you still don't know about me." I said with a smile. I looked at what Iris was wearing.

She looked beautiful. Her normally fluffy hair was now tamed. Half her hair was tied in a small bun while the rest flowed down in beautiful ringlets. She wore a knee length gold dress with red highlights that hug her figure.

"Wow." I stammered. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Barry." She said.

I bit my lip. I caught Thad's eye back in the corner of my eye. He was on the dance floor with Santana just goofing around.

_Tell her_ he mouthed.

"Iris, you know we've been friends for so long…"

"Hey Iris!" an old classmate said suddenly approaching, "Where did you go off to. I was looking for you."

"Hey Chris." She said. Chris wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave a peck to the cheek. "Barry, you remember Chris."

"Hey Barry." Chris said. "That was great what you did up there."

"Thanks." I stammered. "You guys together?"

I teased Iris. But I couldn't help hope that it isnt true."

"Well, Chris asked me to prom." Iris explained. "And you know we went in a couple of dates. We just got together yesterday and I couldn't contact you…"

"You're okay with this right, Barry?"

"Yeah." I said. "I should get back to Thad and Santana before I lose them. We're headed to the Lopez' home for them to settle in."

"Jonny's house?"

"Santana is Jonny's cousin." I explained.

"Ah," Iris said "but you are staying at home right?"

"Of course." I said. "Excuse me. See you later Iris."

I walked out of the gym as fast as I could without running. I found myself in the front of the school. It blazer didn't totally block out the cold spring weather. I wrapped my coat tighter.

"Barry!" I turned and saw Thad and Santana running towards me.

"Hey guys."

"We saw what happened." Thad said. "Are you okay?"

"I was late." I said laughing bitterly at the personal joke.

"Well, if she doesn't see the badass and awesome dude that you are, well it's her loss." Santana said. "Now lets get out of here. We've been here for an hour and I've had around five guys trying to feel me up. I mean seriously couldn't they see that this hot bitch is obviously taken."

"And gay." I inserted.

"That too." Thad said with a chuckle. "Let's get outta here."

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>We got to Tia Julieta's place and called Joe. Joe wasn't surprise to know I was in Central City. But he was surprised that I was in the Lopez' home. I told him that I was gonna go home a few minutes before midnight. And I was going to bring Thad. He was fine with it of course. The original plan was for us to hang out a bit. But I ended up sitting at the Lopez' back porch.<p>

"Hey, Fievel." Santana said coming into the porch and taking a seat beside me."Why the long face."

"I don't know." I said. "Iris is my best friend. We're not really together you know. But I've loved her for so long. And I thought that maybe she loved me back."

"What I learned from pretending to be straight for so long." Santana said. "Is that when you love someone and they don't return the feelings, they aren't all that worth it. You will find someone who'd be worthy of your love, Barry. She'd love you for you. Whether you're the Snarky Sebastian, or the Nerdy Barry Allen."

I smiled at Santana. "You know it doesn't matter what the other kids say, you're actually a great friend."

"Thanks," Santana said. "Now turn that frown upside down, Thad found Jonny's old "Sorry" game board and as they say, it's the perfect game of revenge. And we both know that you and I have some unfinished business. Unless you're too chicken to face me."

"You're on, Lima Heights."

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAAAAAY I loved writing the "Bad" scene I can see it all in my head. (I'm saving Smooth Criminal redone for a future chapter somewhere in Season 4). You know I wish I could find a way to actually make this in real life film. Future career goals: Producer. Hehe thought of that now. :P<strong>

**Okay a bit of WestAllen angst…and you might hate me for that but it's okay its all part of the plan :P And some Sebtana told ya so. :D **

**Random Thought: I wonder if Sebastian makes an appearance in season 6 I mean seriously they make us wait for 3 weeks in flash…im like… PLEASSEE! Eheheheh**

**Thank you soo much for reading Please Review :D**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it's been a year already?"<p>

"I can't believe I survived the year without any broken bones or bruises." I admitted. I was packing the last of my clothes in the dorm room. The Warblers were due to come get Thad and I for an outing before summer starts since some of the other kids lived abroad.

"But you did faint on us." Thad pointed out.

"That is totally different."

"Still counts, Bas." Thad said.

There was a knock on the door but our friends just barged into the room like it was their own.

"Hey guys!" Nick exclaimed a bit too happy. "Are we going to the amusement park or not!"

"How do you have that much energy?" I asked. "I know you're excited for this trip everyone is but seriously. This is just ridiculous."

"That would be because of the dare." Trent said. "Jeff dared him to drink five cups of coffee."

"And I dared him to go skinny dipping into the Dalton pool last night!" Nick said ecstatic. "And he lasted for twenty minutes in the cold water!"

"It was a dare!" Jeff claimed. "I could still feel cold. I wore five pairs of socks to bed last night."

"And how are you both not in the health center?" I asked. "That could've cause Jeff hypothermia. Not to mention that he went in naked and you do know too much coffee not only keeps you up for way too long but the calcium in your bones get drained and…"

"Okay, Bas." Thad interrupted placing a hand over my mouth "You're worried."

"Aww, we didn't know you cared so much!" Nick exclaimed and both he and Jeff wrapped their arms around me as soon as Thad let go. The both of them were much larger than me muscle wise and they were much heavier than me. So I was basically squashed in a Niff sandwich.

"Get off!"I squirmed as they pinned my arms to my side.

"No!" they whined and I was squash between the two boys.

"Help!" I gasped. "These guys are going to crush my ribs!"

"Alright guys," Thad said. "We're going to be late."

"Okay." Nick said. He and Jeff released me from their hug of death but both had an arm around my shoulder. "This is going to be great! The Annual Warbler Outing."

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>I was home at Central City for the summer. While Stacy and my adoptive dad goes to Paris to meet and greet some relatives. I was invited to come with. But I was a bit home sick. Ten months in a dorm room I miss not having a roommate. And my space consuming experiments.<p>

I was looking through some old news paper clippings I gathered from when I was still a kid. I can't forget the yellow blur. I don't think that that I am the only one who experienced something like this.

So far, all I have was the disappearance of the Queen's gambit. The Queens were a very wealthy family on Starling City. And the model of boat they used are known to withstand even the strongest of typhoons.

There was a knock on the door and I shoved the clippings into my folder.

"Barry?" Joe opened the door.

"Hey, Joe." I said. "What's up?"

"Well, Iris is in her date." Joe said. "And I just got called into the precinct. And some of the other guys were asking about you. You know after the whole broken arm, then Jonny thing. I wonder if you want to come."

"Sure." I said. "Just let me get changed first."

I was known around the precinct after what happened to my parents. And of course with Joe being in the force. I always had an interest in forensics. Joe sometimes bring his work home and I take a peak and leave him some sticky notes on the case. It's interesting. I feel like Sherlock Holmes.

Though of course, Joe knows it was me. Iris is hopeless at all this science stuff.

"Hey Barry!" Detective Chyre greeted as soon as we entered the precinct.

"Hey Fred!" I teased. He didn't like me calling him Fred.

"Just this once since I haven't seen you since finding you in an alley with a broken arm." he said. "How are you kid? I heard you're now a prep school boy."

I chuckled. "I'm great! Dalton's great! The subjects are much more difficult than the ones here."

"You must feel so much at home."

"Yeah. It's great!" I exclaimed "And I finally joined a sport!"

"Wow, congrats kid." Fred said. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Well they have a no bullying policy…"

"That makes so much more sense." Fred said. "You still look twelve though."

"Haha" I said sarcastically. "So what are you guys working on?"

"Homicide." Fred said. "The woman was killed. There her daughter was in the house too. We've been trying to contact the dad. He's in the military so it's not going so good."

"Where's the kid now?"

"With Marc upstairs." Fred said. "I'm sure you could go up there and keep her company. You'll probably get to her better than any of us."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Well, I doubt that you have anything better to do here."

"Sure." I said. I started climbing up the stairs to the lab. Marcus Armstrong is the current forensic scientist in the Central City police department. He's in his late fifties but is as sharp as when he was still in his twenties. He's great with kids. I remember going to him when I was younger. I was a young nerdy kid and he let me rant and talk about my little interests and quirks like how my parents did. He was probably one of the only ones who thought that what I saw was possible.

"_There is a saying by Arthur Conan Doyle. 'Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter improbably must be the truth.'" he said. "When you prove that the impossible is wrong. Then they will believe whatever remains. No matter how improbable." _

I knocked on the large metal door.

"Barry"

"Hey Marc" I said as I was greeted by scientist. Behind him was a little girl with brown hair and these big blue eyes. She looked no older than Stacy. "Who's this?"

"This is Jade." he said gently. "Jade, this is Barry."

"Hi Jade." I said gently. "It's nice to meet you."

She looks from me to Marc, "I want to go home. I want my daddy."

"We'll get your dad soon." Marc reassured. "But for now, why don't you play with Barry for a while. I hear he's really good at singing like you are. I'm sure he would even teach you some of his top secret dance moves."

"And how do you know that?" I asked Marc.

"I've seen the Warbler perform. My nephew used to Dalton. Don't think I haven't heard of the famous Warblers. I knew you wouldn't pass off a chance to perform again." he said. "So was I right?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I'm sure I can figure something out."

"Thanks Barry." Marc said. "Joe needs me to do something and I couldn't bear leave her downstairs with the other cops."

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>I managed to find some old Disney DVDs. So Jade and I spent the day with Mulan, Belle and Jasmine.<p>

"What was your dad like?" Jade asked

"I actually have three dads."

"You have three gay dads?"

"No." I said chuckling. "There's Joe. Who raised me from when I was young when I lost my mom. My uncle who adopted me, then my real dad."

"Where's your dad now?" she asked. "Why are you adopted?"

"Something happened years ago, and he couldn't take care of me anymore." I said. "So I lived with my best friend's dad for a while then I got adopted by my uncle."

"My dad would never leave me." she insisted. "He won't let anyone else adopt me. He comes home every time I need him."

"My dad loves me, too. He's my dad." I said. "He just can't be with me all the time. But every day I remember that both he and my mom love me. And that's what gives me the drive to keep going."

"I wish my mom loves me like yours did." Jane said a bit down cast. "She doesn't want to have anything to do with me half the time."

"I'm sure she loves you." I said. "Why wouldn't she?"

"She thinks I'm mad." She said. "Just because I want to be like my dad when I grow up. I want to be able to save people. To help them. I want to be in the Navy like he is."

"There are more ways to help them people you know." I said. "You could be a scientist. Like Marc. He helps people all the time."

"I want to learn how to shoot a gun."

I paused. I spent a few months with my seven year old cousin. And I have never heard of something like that from her. But then again, Stacy is probably one of the sweetest kids I know.

"Well then." I said. "I'm sure you'd like what I brought to play with. I wasn't sure if you'd like to play. But my cousin loves to play with this whenever my weird friends come over."

I pulled out two nerf handguns from inside my bag.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "I've always wanted to play with Nerf but my friends all tell me that it was only for boys and I should stick to princesses."

"Well, I watch princess movies with you and my sister all the time. Do you think I'm a girl?"

She chuckled. "No. But you are one of the nicest boys I've ever met."

"See." I said. I handed her one of the toy guns.

There shouldn't be anything strange with that right? But for a little girl who has never held toy gun before she had a surprisingly good aim. And held the gun professionally. Not like a child. But like cop.

"My dad taught me with a few pens tied in rubber bands." she had said.

There was something suspicious with this kid.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>Joe had his crime scene photos scattered on the dining room table. I couldn't help look at Jade's mom's lifeless eyes. She looked like a beautiful woman. Jade looked a lot like her. It's so sad to think that she'd be growing up without her mom. She is a lot younger than I was when I lost mine.<p>

"What do you think would happen to Jade?" I asked hearing Joe from behind me.

"We've contacted her dad and some relatives. While the investigation is going on, she'd be staying with her grandparents." He said "I remember a case like this a few years ago."

"A little boy, he lost his mom too." Joe looks at me straight in the eye. "And he grew to be one of the most caring, smart, and amazing young man. Sometimes things look tought. But they get better."

"Thanks, Joe." I said.

I analyzed the photos again. The bullet wound shot through her chest.

"Do you have any suspects?" I asked as I looked through the other photos.

"The mom had an ex." Joe said. "He had a bit of a grudge and seemed to have an argument with her a few weeks back. But so far no leads."

"This gunshot is from up close." I said. "The bullet went all the way through the body. If the victim didn't put up much of a fight, then this was shot from behind."

"The forensic report said that the bullet was shot at a downward angle." Joe said. "It's impossible for it to be from the back unless…"

"Unless the suspect was at most four and a half feet tall."

~()~

I took Jade out to Jitters for a snack. I know it's stupid bringing a possible murderer to coffee alone. But there wasn't enough evidence to prove anything. For all we know, it could've been a man with mild dwarfism. Or someone who shot while he was crouching down.

Jitters was fairly empty, since it was around late in the morning and on a weekday.

"I've never had pie that tasted this good form a coffee shop." Jade said. "Mom never let me go to a café."

"Really?"

"She's a bit controlling." Jade said. "She thinks that places like this has a lot of dirty food and over priced drinks."

"We've got a new lead on your mom's case." I said. "The gun was shot upward. So the police said they might have some clues on how to find the killer.

"I don't want to think about it anymore." I watched her expressions closely. She looked a bit doubtful. "She doesn't love me anyways."

"I'm sure she did." I said. "She's your mom."

"We'll she's a terrible mom." Jade said darkly. "She doesn't want me anyways, I'm glad she's dead."

"You don't mean that."

"I'm not the perfect daughter." She said. "She wants a daughter that would allow her to dress up and play like some stupid doll. And she isn't the perfect mom either. I'm better off with my grandparents."

"It will get better."

"I doubt it." she said darkly. "It got better already. Now that she's gone."

"You killed her." I muttered. And she gave me an innocent smirk.

"Well, that was a good deduction, Sherlock." She said. "Too bad, you wouldn't be alive to tell anyone of your discovery."

She grabbed the knife for the pie and launched herself.

I grabbed her little hand before she could stab me. She struggled at my grip.

"Enough."

"No!" she exclaimed kicking hard she hit be between the legs. I groaned in pain and she stabbed the knife to my side. I could feel the knife pull out. But before she could go for another hit, one of the costomers pried the knife from her hand. My vision was starting to blur.

"Stay with me kid." I felt something press on my side. But everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOkay there goes part one of Summer after Season 3 :D there's one more chapter for the summer before I head to season 4 plotline :D Warning though since the Warblers were in about 3 episodes in Season 4 I would be making most of the stuff up.<strong>

**I'm sorry but this might be the only chapter for this week. I wont be able to update in the weekend I stayed up late to at least write one. Next week is my exam week. So I have a friends over for project making all the three days of my three day week end. So I'm going to be very very VERY busy. I'm sorry**

**Random Thought: I've been fixing some old plots and I thought of writing it for Wattpad and I know some of the Wattpad writers use to look for characters. And I thought why does Nolan Funk (Hunter) always plays as a bad guy. I mean I know he looks a bit antagonistic but I think he could play a great good guy. But then again when I was writing the summary of the plot I was making I was thinking of casting, and I thought he'd be perfect for the character I made, Dezmon (a demon but a protagonist)… oh well there goes that idea…**

**Anyways Please Review :D**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of beeping. The place smelled like bleach and a bit too much cleaning. And I had a gut feeling that everything around me was white…or at least most of it are.<p>

I groaned as I started to regain my consciousness. I felt a needle stuck in my arm and a clip on my finger. Well I figured out what the beeping was.

I opened my eyes to a lot of bright light and white. There was a tube that was connecting me to an I. V. bag and a small clip on my finger connecting to an ECG.

"The dead lives" a familiar voice teased.

I smiled back at an old friend. Clark Stephens is an old classmate from Central City I found at Dalton. He's this smiley, eccentric gay kid who loves to tease but has the biggest heart. He knows of both Barry and Sebastian. He doesn't push about it. And he's been helping me keep it from the kids in Ohio.

"Well," I said. "I had to make a negotiation with the Devil. So I could come back. You Warblers would miss me too much"

"And that is true." He said. "Who else would be there to save me while those bears try to beat the crap out of me again."

"You do know the possibility of them actually being gay is less to none right?"

"Hey, the statistics of bullies actually being closeted gay kids who had homophobic parents are large. You should know that, I thought you were into researching about this stuff."

"I'm into Math and Chemistry, Clark. Not Statistics. I couldn't understand a single thing of that."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there Bas?" he teased and I chuckled. I tried to sit up and I realized that is probably not one of my best ideas.

A sharp paint shot on my side and I couldn't help yelp. Clark's expression turned

"Don't sit up yet, the doctors said that the stitches could still open and needs to heal properly." He pushed me back down to the bed and pressed the button calling the nurse.

"How bad is it?"

"Well according to Iris, the doctor said that you have a deep stab wound at your side, but thankfully that psychopathic child didn't stab anything important."

"What do you mean?"

"I think the doctor said you hit your appendix." Clark said "Why were you with a psychopathic seven year old anyways?"

"I was following a lead in Joe's case."

"Sebastian, honey. We've established this before." Clark said sitting down beside me on my bed. "You are not a cop. Your heroic complex is admirable. But you need to learn to take care of yourself first. Then you can figure out how to take care of others."

The door opened the reveal the nurse who was pushing in food on a cart.

"Well, I think that's my cue." Clark said. "But before I forget…"

Clark grabbed his backpack and he took out a teddy bear that shouldn't have fit in that small bag.

"The boys wanted me to give you your very own get well bear-y soon teddy." Clark said handing me the large bear. It was wearing a Dalton blazer and large Ray band eyeglasses. I turn the bear at the back there was an embroidery _Warbler Sebastian_.

"Wait, they know."

"Word travels around fast, Bas." Clark said. "Even across states. Get well soon."

~()~

I had a lot of visitors while I was in the hospital. Jade's dad was one of them of course. Apologizing for his daughter's behavior. No one really knows how someone so young would turn out so cruel.

But who I didn't expect to come in was Marc.

He knocked on the door the day before I was due to go back home.

"Hey, Bear." He said then eyed the teddy bear on the side table. "And Bear?"

"It's a gift from my friends." I said.

"So how are you kid?"

"Fine, I guess." I admitted. "What happened to Jade."

"Well she's a bit young to be sent to prison. So I think they're sending her to strict foster care, and a lot of therapy."

"Good."

"How long have you known?" Marc asked. "That she was the murderer."

"I don't know a week." I said. "I suspected. She didn't admit anything until she stabbed me."

"What are your plans for the rest of the summer?"

"Not sure." I admitted. "I might go back to Westerville so I could settle in to the dorm room before school starts and that isn't until the last week of August. Why?"

"You've got a good eye." Marc complemented. "I am a few years away from retirement. And someone needs to replace me after I retire."

"I appreciate the offer but…I don't know."

"CSI's are like detectives." Marc said. "We investigate the scene of the crime. But we don't need to do the dirty work."

"How did you…"

"We all knew you wanted to be a detective since you were around twelve," Marc said. "The addiction to Sherlock Holmes might be one."

I blushed under his gaze. I didn't think I was that predictable.

"You have a good eye, Barry." He said. "There's an open slot for a part time intern. Even for just the summer. Think about it."

"Bye."

"Bye Barry."

And with that I was again alone in my little hospital room. I plucked the teddy bear from the side table. I removed the tiny Raybands off the bear.

One hand held the stuffed toy, the other held the glasses.

In the past year, I've been putting Sebastian first. He's been protecting me, he was the one with the sharp eye for detail and always had a snarky remark to come with it. Barry Allen was a kid who was great in Chemistry, Math. And a lot of other academic stuff that had chalked him off as a nerd. But I was given an opportunity.

My impulsive braver brought me to this situation. That was Sebastian. Should I put Barry first in this situation? Would it make things better or worse?"

"Hey Barry." Iris said entering the room.

"Hey Iris."

"You okay?" she asked. I looked back at the teddy bear. I placed the glasses back into the bear's face.

Barry Allen had gotten back to his feet after foster care. He had come back stronger. And Sebastian was just there to back him up. If I will get through this.

"Yeah." I said. "I am now."

I'm going to be Okay.

~()~

* * *

><p><strong>Okay This is a bit of a crappy chapter. I've had a lot on my plate lately. Exam week this week. I should really be studying or something to tell you the truth. but I've been watching a lot of TV. I've started watchign Awkward. Another TV series. Hehehe And I was already thinking of a crossover. (cus there are Hunter and a character from Awkward named Clark Stevenson (yeah hence why Clark Stephens) were in Awkward and in Glee) <strong>

**Random Thought: I'm thinking of making a blog. Any thoughts? (Sorta started it but I haven't had much to write about)**

**Please Review :D**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

><p>Being back home was a relief, no over bearing doctors, or too close for comfort nurses. The closest thing was Iris being a bit over protective. But I guess that is more bearable than the nurses.<p>

But I didn't expect an attack from Auntie Snixx.

I opened the door to find Clark who had this apologetic expression in his face.

"Sorry, Sebastian. I could hold them off for so long. Thad distracted the boys, but I managed to get here before her by a few minutes."

"Her?"

"Smythe!"

I could feel the blood drain from my face as Clark fled and was replaced by Santana.

"Hi Santana. How was your college life? managed to get in?"

"Yes," She said. "But this isn't about me. This is about you. You get freaking stabbed and you don't text, you don't call…"

"Santana…"

"And I had to find out from twiggy twink here…"

"Santana…"

"The details so that I could come and scream at you myself."

"Santana."

"You don't freaking worry me like that after I found out that I found out from Tia that you got yourself freaking stabbed…"

"Santana!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry,"

"That's all you got to say?" Santana said. "I find out from the sunshine Warbler, that you get stabbed. And all you got to say is sorry?"

"You could at least let me finish."I said. I opened my arms and grabbed her in a hug. "I'm so sorry for getting you worried."

"I'm glad you're okay." She said. "So I want details, what happened?"

"I was an idiot. And I got stabbed by a seven year old girl."

She stared at me with wide eyes. "You got stabbed by a seven year old girl. Twink, you really need to grow some balls. How could you get stabbed by a seven year old girl?"

"I don't know." I said. "But I'm fine, don't worry."

"So, now that Auntie Tana is here in Central City, your Warblers are also here. So let's have some fun."

* * *

><p>!()!<p>

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!" Nick, Jeff, Thad and Trent all but tackled me as soon as we got back to Clark's place. I cried in pain as one of them put a bit too much pressure on my abused side.<p>

Automatically, Santana scolded the boys.

"You are going to kill him if you don't let him go." They all stepped back and trying again now one by one started to greet me again.

"You couldn't go a few months before getting into trouble, could you?" Thad teased. "Last year it was a broken arm, now you get stabbed? I should start putting you on a shorter leash."

"You could try Thad." I replied "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to see our favorite, Warbler."

"I believe Wes is in New York." I pointed out

Trent rolled his eyes. "Clark told Thad, who told Jeff who told Nick who told me. We had to see if you're okay."

"Well I think she grazed my kidney. But other than that, I'm fine."

"Good enough to have a little fun?" Clark asked raising a video camera. "Warbler Style?"

"You bet." I said happily. "Are you in Santana?"

"And miss a chance to show you dweebs how it's done?" Santana asked. "Of course, I am."

"She questioned our honor boys." I announced. "Do you honestly want to do this?"

"Bring it, Andrew McCarthy."

I put on a smirk and Trent had set up the camera. We practically stormed out of the house performing.

_Santana: Used to be your baby, used to be your lady  
>Thought you were the perfect lover<em>

_Sebastian: All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so  
>Now you gotta find another<em>

_Thad: Now you're talkin' crazy, sayin' that you made me  
>Like I was your Cinderella<em>

_Clark: You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo  
><em>

_All: I'm a do it acapella, yeah [2x]_

We all harmonized as Jeff started to rap.

Jeff: _Once upon a time, I met the perfect guy  
>He had that Colgate smile, he had that suit &amp; tie<em>

_Santana: Mama always said, "Get a rich boyfriend,  
>You don't gotta love 'em, girl, you can pretend."<em>

_Nick: You bet I totes believed her, yeah, every word she said  
>Thought he was gluten-free, but all that I got was bread<em>

_Santana: Mama always said, "Nice guys finish last.  
>Beat him at his own game, honey, take the cash."<em>

Doing an all for one duel on the streets tends to call the attention of …well everyone. Clark's neighbors and those that were passing by were watching us. But we were having way too much fun to care. And Trent was documenting every second of it.

_Sebastian: Ooh, and what a lucky girl you will be_  
><em>Santana: But no, he didn't do jack for me<em>  
><em>I want a bean with the beanstalk<em>  
><em>Sebastian: And if the magic ain't right, time to walk<em>

_Nick: Used to be your baby, used to be your lady_  
><em>Thought you were the perfect lover<em>  
><em>Jeff: All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so<em>  
><em>Now you gotta find another<em>  
><em>Thad: Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me<em>  
><em>Like I was your Cinderella<em>  
><em>Clark: You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo<em>  
><em>All:I'm a do it acapella, yeah<em>  
><em>Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em>I'm a do it acapella, yeah<em>

_Nick: Out on our first date, he took me gourmet_  
><em>We hit that Olive Garden, my Little Italy<em>  
><em>Jeff: Daddy always said, "Let the gentleman pay.<em>  
><em>Never ever go Dutch at the buffet."<em>  
><em>Sebastian: I saw his bad intention, he didn't wanna talk<em>  
><em>He put the saucy on it (Oops!) time to check my watch<em>  
><em>Santana: Daddy always said, "Money can't buy class.<em>  
><em>You don't wanna get stuck takin' out trash."<em>

_Thad and Clark :Ooh, and yeah I guess it wasn't meant to be_  
><em>Because he didn't do jack for me<em>  
><em>Sebastian and Santana: I want a bean with the beanstalk<em>  
><em>And if the magic ain't right, time to walk<em>

_Santana: Used to be your baby, used to be your lady_  
><em>Thought you were the perfect lover<em>  
><em>Sebastian: All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so<em>  
><em>Now you gotta find another<em>  
><em>Thad: Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me<em>  
><em>Like I was your Cinderella<em>  
><em>Clark: You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo<em>  
><em>All: I'm a do it acapella<em>

_Santana's voice echoes at the bridge. But I couldn't let her take all the fun.  
>Santana: Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<br>I'm a do it acapella  
>Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<br>Watch me do it in falsetto_

I cut her off and started to sing the next part of the bridge holding a finger to my ear mockingly.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<em>

Thad covered my mouth with his hand. And I couldn't help chuckle_  
>Never mind, bring the beat back<em>

_All: Used to be your baby, used to be your lady_  
><em>Thought you were the perfect lover<em>  
><em>Jeff: All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so<em>  
><em>Now you gotta find another<em>  
><em>Nick: Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me<em>  
><em>Like I was your Cinderella<em>  
><em>Clark: You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo<em>  
><em>All:I'm a do it acapella<em>  
><em>Santana:Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em>All: I'm a do it acapella, yeah<em>

We had managed to form a small crowd who were clapping.

"Well twink, looks like you boys are not half bad."

"You too, Sha-Queer-A" I said with a smirk. "We should probably do this again sometime soon."

"We will." She said. "I still haven't gotten my rematch. And this time there will be a winner."

"Of course." I said with a smirk. "We can't have you loosing in a bitch off now can't we?"

"Great, then we have an understanding."

~()~

I was back in Ohio for about a week. My sister Stacy had automatically taken the liberty to spend the rest of the week before I head back to Dalton with me.

She was very worried for me. She would talk about her summer and her friends and her time in Paris. And when I was back headed to get to Dalton, she even joined when dad brought me to Dalton.

I greeted my old friends as I headed towards my dorm. We get a new dorm mate every year. It was Dalton's way of saying that we need to branch out form our regular peers. So this time, I was on the third floor.

I opened the door to be greeted by my roommate.

"Hi." I said as soon as I closed the door I offered him my hand. "I'm Sebastian Smythe."

"Hunter." He said shaking my hand he had a strong grip. "Hunter Clarington."

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAY Hunter!<strong>

**So I've been busy. And having a bad week. I lost my make up kit the other day and I was stressing over it cus there are stuff in there that aren't mine. I have a feeling someone stole it. Cus I found my bag open when I remember it was closed… Anyways.I've been writing a 's on wordpress. I called it "Behind the Scenes" alyceseafire wordpress com so yeah :D**

**Random Thought: I hate preliminaries. I just want to sleep during the week. like the whole time. I want to just sleep. **

**Anyways Please Review :D **


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

><p>Rooming with Hunter was way different from rooming with Thad. Hunter came from a military background. So I don't find his stuff mixing with mine like when I was with Thad.<p>

Personality wise, he reminded me of Dave. He was tough on the outside. But rather soft and can cave under too much pressure. He was actually pretty decent, if not a little scary.

My friend Clark however was becoming more protective than Iris. Granted that it's been a month since I've been stabbed, and about a handful people know about it. I don't need a nurse checking up on me every day. But his watchful eye does become rather helpful.

I was headed to the Library after Lacrosse Practice. When I met Clark in the hallway.

"Hi Bas," he said popping out beside me. "Are you headed back to your dorm."

"Not yet,"

"Well, you should." He said. "Or at least the nurse. You're bleeding again."

I looked to my side and sure enough blood was staining my blue sweatshirt.

"Shoot."

"Come on," Clark insisted dragging me towards the dorms. We managed to get to my dorm room before I started to feel a bit dizzy.

"First aid kit?"

"Under the sink."

"Get on the bed, and remove your shirt." Clark ordered as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Guys, as much as I support you're being gay," Hunter said on his bed. He was reviewing for an exam in French. He's been studying that for the past few days. "I don't actually want to see you guys…"

He eyed my bandaged side which had blood starting to seep through.

"What happened?" he demanded getting on his feet, his French book completely forgotten. "You're bleeding."

"Nothing, It's just an injury that I got recently." I reassured but he still pushed me down to the bed and Clark came in with the first aid kit.

Hunter started to peel the old bandage and the small wound had opened again. And was bleeding slightly.

"Sebastian," Hunter said. "This is a stab wound."

"Uh, can we talk about this later. I don't exactly feel comfortable talking about this. While I'm bleeding and shirtless."

"Sorry." Hunter said and started to help Clark with cleaning up the wound, I couldn't see how bad it had reopened but it didn't feel as deep as it did when it reopened the first time. So that was a good thing.

"There you go." Clark said putting away the first aid kit. "You really shouldn't be playing Lacrosse with that still not fully healed. That's how it reopened in the first place."

I just shrugged. "I thought it was almost healed. And besides, I'm co-captain this year. I couldn't just leave the team like that on the first few weeks of school. We have a game in a month."

"You're dedication is admirable, Sebastian." Clark said. "And you're a great leader, despite what happened in the Warblers last year. But you're not going to be any use to the Lacrosse team or the Warblers, if you bleed to death or worse."

"What's worse than bleeding to death?" Hunter asked.

"Someone could smell the blood and he could get hunted by a vampire." Clark said."As much as we love you Sebastian, I don't think you living forever is something any of us are looking forward to."

"Haha." I said emotionlessly. "There are zombies in real life no vampires."

"Well, you'll never know what anyone could discover." Clark said. "Anyways, I'll leave you guys alone. I have a project due tomorrow and I have yet to get started."

"What was that all about?" Hunter asked as soon as Clark left the room.

"They're just protective." I said. "I fainted in Warbler Practice last year."

"The Warblers that's the Show Choir, right?"

"Yeah, are you going to audition?"

"Uh, No." he said. "I am actually a new member."

"And you failed to tell me this before because?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Hunter, getting a scholarship in Dalton is a big deal. Especially getting a scholarship for the Warblers."

"Anyways, are you going to explain to me why you have a stab wound?"

"It's nothing." I said. "I was helping my friend's dad on a case. I had a possible suspect and I went to confront them alone ended up getting stabbed."

"How big was this guy?"

"She was a seven year old girl."

Hunter just stared at me then started laughing. "Seriously?"

"I have a seven year old younger sister. What would she say if she found out that I tried to hit another seven year old girl."

"I'm sure she'd understand if she found out that little girl tried to kill you."

"Well, she's in prison or something. I don't really know what happened to her." I admitted. "All I know is that after the whole thing, I got an internship for forensics and a possible job as soon as I graduate college."

Hunter looked like he was in deep thought. There is nothing good with that. But I didn't want to worry about it too much. I have studying to do.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>The first Warbler practice was interesting. Everyone was looking at me expectantly the first few minutes. Probably curious on why I wasn't leading the practice like last year. While I was looking for Hunter.<p>

The Dean came into the room with Hunter in tow.

"Good Afternoon, Warblers."

"Good afternoon."

"Alright, let's cut to the chase. Please welcome Hunter Clarington the new Captain of the Warblers."

Everyone started murmuring and whispering. Thad for one was confused.

"I thought you were captain." Thad whispered.

"I was." I said. "But the dean told me this morning that he found a new captain. Since last year my performance was…less than satisfactory."

"And you forgot to tell me this why?"

"I just found out this morning and I couldn't find you at lunch."

"Alright, you're off the hook for now." Thad muttered back. Then Hunter called everyone's attention the dean was back to whatever he does.

"Good afternoon everyone." Hunter greeted his military background showing in his composure. "I am Hunter Clarington. Dalton Academy just gave me a full scholarship to move here from Colorado Springs. Where I led my military Academy choir to a Regional's victory with Presidential Honors. Now I'm here to kick it up a knotch."

Everyone around me had uneasy expressions on their faces. This is going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>I entered back to the room from the field. Lacrosse practice was canceled for the day so I basically wasted a trip to the field.<p>

"What are you doing back so early?" Hunter asked.

"Lacrosse Practice was cancelled."

"How's the side?" Hunter asked getting on his feet.

"All healed up."

"Good." He said. "Put your stick back and get your keys."

"Why?"

Hunter took his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"I am going to teach you how to fight."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I am your friend right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, as your friend. I am going to make sure that you aren't going to get yourself killed anytime soon. Let's go."

~()~

"How did you convince me to do this?" I asked with boxing mitts in my hands.

"I dragged you kicking and screaming." Hunter teased with pads on his hands. "You need to learn how to fight. And who else better to teach you than an old military academy student?"

"A cop." I said. "And that didn't turn out that well."

"Fighting is physics. Energy, Power, Speed." Hunter said. "And you my friend need to gain some muscle."

"And this?" I asked waving the boxing mitts.

"Is for lesson one." Hunter said. "Reflex. The first thing you need to know before you fight is to know how to defend yourself. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I said holding up the mitts

"We'll do a simple three count." Hunter said. "Three hits then dodge."

"Okay."

One…Two…Three…

Hunter swung his left hand above my head. I ducked.

"A little slow there Seb."

"This is going to be a long night, isn't it."

"We have a few hours." Hunter said off hand. "Come on."

I hit him again and he barely felt it. This is going to take some time.

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter and I drove past my sister's school. And I found my sister with her new babysitter.<p>

I slowed down the car and Hunter played along.

"Get in the car." He said scaring the two.

"And bring the kid." I said

"Bazzy!" Stacy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Stacy, you know them?"

"Yeah, this is Sebastian, my brother."

They got in the car.

"So, this is Hunter. My new roomie at Dalton." I said. "Hunter this is my sister, Stacy. And…"

"Marley Rose." She said. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay yaaay new chapter. Sorry it took a while my space bar was being blocked by eraser shavings from drawing in front of the laptop. And now I have a project due in two weeks that is four feet by four feet and diagonally taller than me…so that's something to look forward to. <strong>

**RandomThought: Other than Grant Gustin as SebastianSmythe and Barry Allen are there other actors that could be connected like this story? I thought of Isabelle Furhman. The actress that acted as Clove in Hunger Games and the sameone who played Esther in Orphan.:D**

**Anyways Please Review :D**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

><p>Through the course of a few weeks, Hunter had quickly become one of my best friends. He was brilliant, but sometimed downright crazy. Which I found out one night discussing Warbler business.<p>

"You want to what?"

"Lure Blaine back to Dalton." Hunter said. After finding out that I was the former Captain, he 'adopted' me as his co captain. Which makes most nights interesting. Hunter tends to get his brilliant ideas at night. And I just fall asleep through half of his speeches.

But that idea woke me up.

"Why?" I said sitting up.

"You said it yourself, he's a legend here at Dalton." Hunter said. "With him back on the Warblers, we'd be unstoppable."

"He's in McKinley now." I reminded. "I think if he wanted to return he'd be back by now. Besides I don't think he would want to be back with me here."

"Don't think of yourself like that, Bas." Hunter scolded. "If he would judge you over some mistakes you made, then he isn't worth the friendship."

"Then wouldn't bringing him back be counter productive in the whole 'he's not worth it' plan?"

"From what you and the other Warblers told me, Blaine only went to McKinley for his boyfriend, Kurt. And Kurt graduated last year, so why would he stay."

"I don't know." I admitted. "You know personally, I think that we could do this ourselves, most of the Warblers looked up to him. But it also discourages them to push themselves knowing that Blaine is there so they just have to sing back up."

"Noted." Hunter said. "But I personally think it's a good idea."

"Well, that's your call Captain." I said. "As long as I don't have to do anything that would be considered as blackmail or assault. I'm still under watchful eye of Dalton."

"Of course." Hunter said. "I need you to bring him to the Library though."

"Fine." I said I checked the time. "We should really get to sleep."

"Yeah," Hunter glanced on the clock. "Night,Bas."

"Night, Hunt."

~()~

I went home for the weekend. Marley was there. She's great. She became a good friend and she's easy to talk to. She reminds me a lot of Iris.

"So what's up my new friend from the other side." I said sitting down next to her.

"I got into the Glee Club." She admitted nervously.

"Really? That's great!"

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I mean, I heard from Blaine and Artie that you don't like the New Directions." She said. "They also said some pretty mean stuff about you."

"Let's just say that I don't have a good relationship with the New Directions." I said. "It's something that happened in the past. And I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, moving on. What's going on with you and Hunter."

"What?"

"Well gleentel says your gay."

"Gleentel?" I asked with a smile. "That's cute. Glee intel."

"Well anyway, Gleentel says you're gay." Marley said. "And Hunter and you were looking rather comfy."

"No." I said rather affronted. "He's straight, and so am I."

"Wait you are?" She asked. "Then what's that thing they said about you trying to seduce Blaine."

"Oh that was just for fun." I said. "You know to piss off those who piss you off."

"Seriously?" she asked. "You went into all that trouble to piss someone off?"

I shrugged. "I was foolish."

"Anyways, where were you?" she asked. "I've been babysitting for about three months already. And I only saw you now. Stacy's been saying something about an older brother. And I was just about convinced she was making it up."

"I was at my best friend's house."

"That blush says she is more than a friend." She teased.

"Do you have this friend?" I asked. "One you knew so long, and you don't want to break that friendship."

"Yeah."

"I fell in love with my best friend." I said. "And I'm afraid of what might happen if she doesn't love me back."

"Then she's not worth it." Marley said. "I'm sure you're a great person. Perhaps a little misunderstood. But Stacy seems to think highly of you. And kids are great judge of character. You'll find someone Sebastian. She might be someone you didn't expect."

I looked into her bright blue eyes that had this gleam of kindness. And I couldn't help smile.

"Yeah," I said "And I hope she'll be happy to be with me too."

~()~

I was looking through the glass case in the Library where sat a Nationals Trophy.

"Do I want to know how you managed to do this?"

"Probably not." Hunter said. "But you are still game right?"

"I gave my word I'm helping you, didn't I?" I said. "I keep my word."

"Great." Hunter said. "My little trap was activated earlier today, so Blaine should be coming sometime later today."

"I guess I should get into position then."

I found myself waiting on the foot of the staircase in Dalton.

"Sebastian" he sighed appearing at the top of the staircase. "Of course it was you."

"No it wasn't. I swear." I admitted. "I turned over a new leaf remember."

"Oh that's right." he said totally unconvinced.

"No more bullying, blackmail, or assault this year."

"That must be boring for you" he teased halfheartedly.

"Yeah it is." I groaned playfully. "Being nice sucks."

He looks around expecting me to admit the trophy incident. "He's waiting for you in the Library."

"Who is?"

"The guy you're here to see." I said. "The Captain of the Warblers."

"I thought you were captain of the Warblers."

I waited by the door as Blaine entered the Library.

"I knew they'd send you." I heard Hunter say. Blaine was taken back.

"Allow me to answer the obvious questions, I'm Hunter Clarington. I'm the new captain of the Warblers and I am not even remotely bi-curious."

"How can you be captain when…"

"When you haven't seen me before? Simple." He stood up and walked towards the fireplace. "Dalton just gave me a full scholarship to move here from Colorado Springs. Where I led my military academy choir to a Regional's victory with Presidential Honors. Now I'm here to kick it up a knotch."

Jeff, Nick and Jon appeared beside me.

"Blaine here yet?"

"Yeah. I said. "Wait how did you know?"

"Hunter told us that he wants to try to get Blaine back." Nick said. "Just like the whole 'Want You Back" scene last year."

"And you think he'd succeed?"

"Well, we did Michael Jackson, and he wants to do Kelly Clarkson." Jeff said. "So probably not. But Hunter probably has something up his sleeve."

"Wait you knew?"

"Who do you think helped with the trophy." Nick said with a smirk. Inside we heard Hunter finish his monologue. "I think that's our cue."

I got into character as we reentered the library.

"They know you don't belong there. Why don't you?"

"We all know the real Blaine, Blaine." I said entering with the others. "Ambitious, Driven, You're a Dalton Boy."

"Present the Blazer."

"That's not work on me."

"Then why be afraid to try it on." I offered the sleeve to Blaine and he tried on the Blazer.

Hunter wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "Here's the thing Blaine. You know that the National's trophy is a fluke. Just like you know that we are going to win at Sectionals. Now. I don't like to see a Dalton legend like you. Sidelined on his Senior year. I want you on the winning side."

"You know what goes great with a Dalton Blazer?" I added. "An Impromptu song."

"What… no guys I didn't come here to sing a song."

"Come on. One song for your old buddies?"

The boys and I started to sing Dark Side and influencing Blaine to lead.

He seemed to have changed from the Blaine that Trent and Wes had described the first time. He is good I admit. Just as good as our little impromptu song in the carpark. If he were here, we'd be unstoppable. But it might take a lot of adapting on his side. We aren't the same Warblers that Blaine left, and we aren't going to go back that's for sure.

We finished the song. The Warblers all facing Blaine.

"See what'd I tell you. Flawless."

Blaine frowned and took off the Blazer.

"Keep it." Hunter said "Don't you think it's time for you to come back where you belong. Blaine Warbler."

We watched him leave Dalton from the balcony. Hunter and I exchanged a look.

"He'll be back."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOkay New chapter :D<strong>

**My idea bank is running on low right now. I spent a lot of it on my blog. Or you know trying to start one in the end I decided I'll just add stuff there like a journal. Which means whenever I get a good idea. :D Like my little crossover with Flash Arrow and Glee. It's there somewhere Ft. Hunter, Sebastian, Barry, Felicity and Oliver :D Check it out.**

**Random Thought: With Sebastian's personality, what kind of sibling could he be? Like could he be the eldest, middle child, youngest or only child. I see both only child and youngest. Kind of like Blaine. He could have older sibling/s but have a large age gap or a bad relationship with them that's why he ends up being how he is in the beginning of Season 3. Barry is has the older brother vibe that's for sure. :D**

**Anyways Please Review :D**

**PS. Clarification: Hunter is NOT going to be such a dick. (I got that idea from Eraman. Thank you!) I'm just going to put that out there. Just a little misunderstood maybe. :D**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!"<p>

I groaned while my roommate just kept poking me at my side.

"Wake up." He whispered shaking my shoulder. "Rise and shine and all that stuff."

I glanced at the clock at our bedside table. "It's five thirty in the morning. Let me sleep."

"You already slept in about half an hour. Come on, get your lazy ass out of bed."

He pulled the sheets off my bed. The room was always so cold in the morning. I curled myself on the bed and hugged my pillow.

"Come on, Bas."

"Hunter," I said groggily. "Class doesn't start until eight. Why in the world would I be out of bed three hours before that?"

"Well, I always go for a morning run before breakfast, and as my new trainee, you are coming with me." Hunter explained. "Now get on your feet private!"

"Just to clarify, I never agreed to any of this." I said groaning as the blood started to flow back to my head when I sat up.

"I know." He said. "But I'm telling you to go change, anyways. Before I drag you there in your pajamas."

"I'm changing." I said with a groan as I got my sweats, t-shirt and a sweater. Didn't think getting a military academy veteran as a roommate meant I was going to be attending another version of military school.

He dragged me to run around Dalton's lacrosse field. Normally, the coach lets us run around the Lacrosse field twice. But Hunter seems to have all the energy in the world and decided that it wasn't enough. He went for about five rounds when I was just about- to collapse after the third. I think he only noticed I stopped after passing by me twice.

"You need to work on your stamina." He said just a little out of breath."

"Well, we can't all be military machines now cant we?" I said he pulled out his backpack from where he left it at by edge of the court. He pulled out two water containers and handed me one of them.

I took a few gulps of water that tasted strangely of oranges?

"This isnt water."

"It's not." He said. "Sports drink."

"You do know it's unhealthy to drink any form of sports drinks or energy drinks before breakfast." I pointed out. "The caffine and increase metabolism…"

"Just drink, and we are going to breakfast after." Hunter prompted. "You need to rehydrate. And besides, sports drink is more on for rehydration than for caffeine intake. The adrenaline from that run should be able to burn it faster. Especially if we are going to do this often."

"We are?"

"I promised to train you, didn't I?" Hunter asked finishing off his own container. "Lesson two, stamina building."

I groaned from where I sat on the field.

He chuckled. "Give it time, you'll get used to it."

"If you don't kill me first."

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?" Thad asked as I managed to get myself to our usual table in the cafeteria.<p>

"Hunter dragged me five in the morning for a morning run." I complained, "Five in the MORNING."

"He managed to get you out of bed?" Nick asked in disbelief. "I thought you could sleep through the apocalypse."

I glared at Nick a bit too tired to think of this early in the morning, while Thad was patting my back in attempt to calm me down. I wasn't going to cause an outburst.

They didn't know that though.

I just groaned and continued to eat breakfast. I felt my phone vibrate.

It was a text from Marley.

_Thanks for the help yesterday. _

I smiled. Marley was texting me yesterday afternoon about her upcoming chemistry test she had problems with. She was at my place so I went home after lacrosse practice and tutored her for her quiz.

She was amazing. She was so nice. She was so great with my sister, Stacy wouldn't stop talking about her. And she has an amazing voice.

She's a bit soft spoken. But that was also part of what made her beautiful. Kind of like a classical beauty and grace.

"I know that smitten smile." Thad said. "Is it from Iris?"

"No." I said quickly pocketing my phone. But it was pickpocketed by Nick who handed it to Jeff.

"Hey!"

Thad and Nick were holding me back playfully while Jeff searched through my phone.

"Who's Marley?" Jeff asked and I elbowed Thad lightly at his stomach causing him to let go of my arm. I grabbed my phone from Jeff's hand.

"She's a friend."

"Ooo, Bas finally found a girlfriend?" Trent asked. "Good for you, Seb."

"She's not my girlfriend." I argued. "She's my sister's baby sitter."

"That gave you this love struck look that we all saw when you were Iris." Thad pointed out. Which caused the entire table to tease me from the blush that grew on my face.

"It's alright to have a crush, Sebastian." Thad encouraged. "It would be better than your pinning over Iris. Who has a boyfriend."

"You just had to bring that up?"

"Well, you want our advice?" Nick asked.

"Just go for it." Jeff continued. "Life's too short."

"And when you aren't being all defensive," Nick said. "You're as sweet and fluffy as a teddy bear."

"Probably why Iris calls you Bear all the time." Trent said. "But I agree with Niff, you should go for it. If she makes you really happy why not."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter dragged me out of the library (the one with books not the one where we hold practices) study group I was with Niff. Like he literally barged in and grabbed me off my seat.<p>

"What?"

"I got intel that there was an intruder in the Choir room." he said dragging me. I pulled my arm from his grasp and walked(sorta jogged since Hunter was practically jogging in how fast he walks) towards the Choir room. He opened the double doors and the door towards the Balcony was opened.

As was the trophy case. Inside was a Dalton blazer and a note that said 'no thanks'.

Hunter and I exchanged a look and headed out to the balcony. There was a hook and rope that reached the grass. And from a far I could spot a boy in a grey suit and another in a weird superhero outfit.

"He'll be back you say." I teased. Putting my hands on my pocket.

"Shut up." He crossed his arms and sulked.

"So anymore brilliant ideas?"

"Of course I have."

"Care to share to the class?"

"Let's just say that there will be a lot of practices for Sectionals."

* * *

><p>~()~<p>

* * *

><p>I was studying with Thad in his dorm room when I received a call from Marley a few hours later. Thankfully Thad was in the bathroom.<p>

"What are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing I think."

"Good, then you are hanging out with me." Marley said confidently but somewhat unsure with herself.

I chuckled. "I thought the boy was supposed to ask the girl out?"

I could almost feel her blush through the phone.

"Are you asking?"

"How about this?" I asked. "I have a Lacrosse game in the morning and we get the afternoon off, I'll pick you up from McKinley after school then we go out. Watch a movie or something."

"Sounds like a plan." She said. "See you Friday?"

"See you."

"So?" Thad asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who was that?"

"That was Marley." I said. "Looks like I have a date Friday night."

"That's great!" Thad said grabbing me in a hug. "Wait, isn't lacrosse Friday?"

"Yeah." I said. "We're going after."

"I can already imagine the shock of the New Directioners seeing the nasty Sebastian Smythe in McKinley."

"Well, they just have to deal with it." I said with a smile. This year was looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAY! Bas has a DATE!<strong>

**Random Thought: Any of you guys watch the Season 6 of Glee? I just want to address that I feel like they seem to ignore the whole Jane and Warblers issue. Just saying :P They could make up at least.**

**Random Thought #2: Which Glee cast do you think should be in Flash. I saw a post that says that Grant Gustin wants Darren Criss(Blaine) on Flash. And im like…I want Santana personally. As Santana..that would just rock. :D**

**Anyways Please tell me whatcha think!**


End file.
